Naruto the Breeder Demon
by quenosand58
Summary: Naruto forms a pact with the Kyubbi for revenge against Konoha. But he doesn't want to destroy it. No, he still wants to be hokage, but for a VERY different reason. OP/Dark Naruto Eventually. Lemons galore. Various Gender-swapped Characters.
1. Prolouge

In Konoha, the village was commonly known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves or The Hidden Leaf Village. A blonde spikey haired ten-year-old boy with whisker-like scars on his cheek and cerulean eyes was one of its most notable residents. Naruto was a trouble maker due to the neglect and abuse piled on him by the other ninjas. This was because he was the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails, the greatest of the Tailed Beasts, and the monster that ravaged the land.

Naruto ran along the tops of roofs from a pair of Chunin ninjas giving them the middle finger as he ran from them. In the background was a large mountain range with four faces carved into its side, all covered in graphic graffiti.

"Get back here demon!" Roared one of the Chunin.

"You can't catch me!" Naruto taunted as he outran the ninja.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the commotion he caused drew many other ninjas to the chase, and before long he was surrounded.

"You damn demon," A random jonin snarled. "You have been wreaking havoc across the village for too long!"

"I only cause trouble all the time because everyone hates me!" Naruto snapped, but nobody listened.

"Silence monster!" A man roared, forming seals. "You have no right to be here!" The man rushed at Naruto with a fist wreathed in fire, Naruto tried to dodge but the man was too fast and punched him square across the face, simultaneously scorching his face and knocking him to the ground. The other ninja did not go easy either and fired jutsu at the pre-teen in mass quantity.

Naruto screamed as he was shocked, burned, stabbed, and injured in many other ways. Eventually, the mob finished the beating and left, hoping the "monster" had learned its lesson and would never cause any more trouble.

What they don't know is that they did more damage than intended. Naruto groans a bit as he tries to pull himself out of the rubble. "I'm done with these pricks and being beaten and hated. This is a new Naruto, one that will not be pushed down anymore." He tells himself before walking to his apartment. Inside his mind, Kyūbi saw what happened and has a feral smile on its face.

* * *

Naruto finally makes it to his apartment and walks inside, his healing factor somewhat recovering the damage from the mob. "The exams are almost here, I hope I can do that stupid clone jutsu this time."

He says before lying on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He closes his eyes as he falls into a deep then opens his eyes and sees he isn't on his bed or even in his room. "A sewer?" He asks himself as he looks around.

Though this sewer system doesn't look like the one Konoha has. He then feels drawn towards a direction and walks to it. Before long, he makes it to a huge room with a huge set of bars, signifying a cage or jail of sorts. A huge fox-like beast stood in the cage, its eyes glowing with malice and intrigue.

"Wh-What the hell?" Naruto gapes at the monster.

"It appears that my jailor and I have met at last." A deep booming voice echoes through the sewer.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"So you truly don't know, do you? It is I, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, strongest of all nine bijū!" The monster roared proudly.

Naruto's eyes almost burst out of his skull. "No way! The fox was stopped by the 4th Hokage over a decade ago!"

"Really?" The fox mocked. "Then let me ask you this. What do you know about bijū?"

Naruto pondered. "They're like these huge animals made of chakra. And they can't be killed."

"Do you know the day I attacked?"

"October 10th."

"When's your birthday?"

"October ten-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. It suddenly dawned on him why everyone hated him, why people seemed to go out of their way to make his life suck.

"So my vessel finally understands why he's so hated!" The demon fox snarled in glee as Naruto soaked in the revelation. Everything was all because the 4th sealed the Kyūbi within him and damned him to a life of hell. Rage filled his very being as he thought how he looked at the 4th Hokage as a hero.

"I can give you help, you know." The fox mused. Naruto looked up. "I can give you the powers to bring this village to its knees."

"What Powers?" Naruto asks. "And why would you want to help me? Don t you hate humans?" He adds.

"I do but I hate how the village mistreats you more." The Kyūbi says. "You know, I like seeing people given what they deserve. For whatever the one takes from the world. the world takes back more. It's Justice. Not to mention I have nothing better to do, being stuck in the damn cage. Anyway, my deal is for us to kinda merge in a sense. And you get in turn some of my chakra, so to speak."

"So how do we do it?" Naruto asks. The Kyūbi smirks and points to the gate.

"Take off the paper over there and I will do the rest." The Kyūbi says.

Naruto walks over and rips the paper off the gate, and the door swing open. Red chakra surges through the gate and blinds him. A combination of searing pain and twisted power flows through him and he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 1: First Victim

Next Day, an hour before sunrise.

Naruto wakes with a groan as he sits up. "Aw man, I feel like crap. What did Kyūbi do to me?"

"I've made you stronger," Kyūbi spoke proudly in his head. Naruto shakes his head before rubbing it, alarmed by the voice his head.

"Are you in my head?" Naruto asked.

"I always have," Kyūbi stated. "I merely couldn't speak to you before."

Naruto goes to a mirror and checks himself out. He seemed to have grown a foot, his eyes were slit like a fox and his teeth were sharper. But the biggest changes were that he felt the power flowing through his veins and a strong pulsing in his nether regions.

Taking off his pants Naruto saw that his dick grew to a monstrous 10in. While _flaccid_ , no less.

What's more, his balls had increased in size greatly, becoming softball sized cum factories that were pulsing with the need to release their incredibly potent load into a fertile womb.

Its most impressive feature, however, was a thick knot at the base of the shaft, a girthy piece of thick meat, ready to stretch out a tight pussy.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto gapes.

"My Power." Kyūbi states. "All Bijuu have an affinity with an element that makes them unique. Many thought I had none, as it has no fighting use, but I have the strongest affinity of them all! An affinity with Life itself."

Naruto got the connection quickly. "So you made me into a breeding machine?" He asks. "To sow as much life as possible."

"Yes," Kyūbi snarled, swelling with pride. "You have become the perfect breeder. Your pheromones drive females in your presence into heat, your seed is more potent than any human, and once you breed a mate, she will become your bitch for life and you will obtain even more power from it." Naruto gapes at the power Kyūbi states he has. This was beyond anything he could think of. The stunned elation quickly morphs into malice and dark anticipation as he thinks of the first girl to test these sex powers out on.

Sakura, the pink haired banshee in his class. She was flat as a board but had wide hips for her age and a soft, yet firm bubble butt with a perfect peach shape and just the right amount of fat to give it a nice bounce when she walked.

But, she always hated him for no reason and hit him every time he asked her out. And he heard that she has excellent chakra control, something he needed very badly. "This time, she won't get a choice." Naruto snarls, demon instincts already molding his thoughts and actions. "Those breeding hips will be mine."

The Kyūbi, reading his thoughts, chuckled at what would soon happen to the bitch. Naruto rushes out of the house, intending to find and fuck the banshee.

The pinkette was currently out on the streets, a frown on her face.

She had joined the academy to find a cute boy to love, but no one fit the criteria.

Choji was a fatso, Shikamaru was lazy as all get out, Shino was creepy, and Naruto was a walking failure. Not to mention, all the other boys were either wimps or bland as bread.

The closest human in the whole school to fit the bill was Sasuki, her cool and intimidating persona flowing from her. But she was a girl, so she was out.

Sakura sighed. "Isn't there anyone who would make a good boyfriend around here?"

Naruto found Sakura on her own, sitting on a bench. He smirked, he could take her with ease as long nobody showed up. He did a quick 360 to ensure that wouldn't happen. If someone found out what he was going to do, the Kyūbi haters might actually try to kill him and possibly get away with it, and that just wouldn't do.

He hid behind a few trees and started to release his pheromones. At first, nothing happened, but in a few minutes, Sakura started to rub her legs together and her face got flushed. She stood up and moaned as her young, inexperienced nose took in the scent of a superior male...and that was just the opening that Naruto needed.

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she felt a hand touch her backside, fingers digging into her perfect ass. Her face flushed and her breathing deepened as she felt a strong hand caress and grope her ass, mauling her soft flesh. The shocked pinkette gasped as she felt hot, breath waft across her face and a very familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Hehe, did you like that, bitch?"

"N-Naru-?" In a swift strike, Naruto hit Sakura over the head with his arm, knocking the stick of a girl to the ground and out cold instantly.

"That was even easier than I thought." Naruto laughs. "This bitch isn't meant to be a ninja. I will give her a more fitting job." Naruto then picks her up and slings her over his shoulder, carrying her to his house. He made extra to avoid being seen. Despite what most people think, Naruto was rather hard to track. He got caught so much due to _wanting_ to be caught for attention. He could be rather sneaky when he wanted to be.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was in Naruto's room and saw him on the other side of the room. "Why hello Sakura-chan," Naruto stated smugly. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Sakura merely stared in confusion before what happened flooded back in her mind. Rage billowed in her mind as she glared at the blonde and opened her mouth. "NARU-"

Only for Naruto to cross the distance near instantly and press his lips against hers, giving her a sloppy kiss. Naruto knew from experience her voice could carry for miles. Ninja would swarm his house in minutes if she got more than a word out. And thus, Naruto wasted no time shitting her up and quickly grabbed onto her flat chest and big ass while kissing her, groping her through the tight fabric of her clothing which in combination with his pheromones caused her nipples to harden instantly.

Sakura flailed and kicked, trying to get her rapist off of her, but she was far too weak to do anything to the half-demon...and worst of all, she felt herself getting wet. To her own disgust, she felt her cheeks start to redden while her sealed lips let out a suppressed moan, her mouth still blocked by this his lips.

Naruto stopped the kiss and happily glared at her as he noticed the small trail of femcum traveling down Sakura's legs. "Sorry Sakura, I just needed you to shut up for once in your life."

"Naruto you bastard!" Sakura screamed. "What are you doing!"

"I'm making you mine." Naruto snarled. "I've gotten of you using me as a punching bag."

With her mouth not blocked anymore, Sakura let out a lewd moan as Naruto continued to mangle her tits and ass, her mind unable to focus, helpless to stop this sexual assault. In her panic, she tried to push him away by slamming her fists into his torso with all her strength, but the small physique she had just no match for him. After what had felt like an eternity of sweet agony, Naruto finally let go of her tits and ass, letting Sakura fall to her knees on the bed.

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have screamed and got away as fast as possible from him, but the pheromones in the air aroused her body beyond movement. "Ok, bitch, I think it's for the main course." Naruto undid his pants and released his cock, now an erect, 15in long, and girthy beast with a knot at the base.

Sakura's jaw dropped in shock...and that was the biggest mistake she could have made, as Naruto had just found the opening he needed, "That eager, huh? Well, here we go then!" Without further ado or any subtlety, Naruto jammed his dick in her mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic as her airway was suddenly blocked off by the head of Naruto's huge penis. Her eyes started to water as the cock quickly pushed down into the mouth, causing her mascara to run as her cheeks flushed a bright red. Before she could black out, however, Naruto's hips rocked back allowing her to take in a much-needed breath before he thrust forward once again, bottoming out and sheathing itself into her throat while his balls slapped against her nose, nearly suffocating her with the stench of sex. Working up a quick rhythm Naruto began to thrust his hips back and forth, slamming his rigid cock deep into the pink-haired bitch's abused throat, dragging against her tongue and full lips and forcing tears from her eyes and robbing Sakura of what little strength she had from the lack of air.

Kyūbi laughed at Sakura's domination, his demon chakra copying her chakra control, now all that was needed was to breed her. It didn't take long until Sakura felt the shaft pulsate inside of her throat, signaling Naruto's impending orgasm. "Gonna cum...take my load, you bitch!"

He dug his hands into her pink hair and thrust one final time, forcing the entirety of his cock and his knot into her mouth and down her throat, his trembling balls smashing against her chin./ppHe threw his head back…and then came with a roar./ppIt was too much, and sprung on her much too suddenly./ppSakura suddenly found herself anchored to her assaulter's crotch by a fat red knot inflating up to a size bigger than her own fist inside her throat... With her nose buried in Naruto's balls, the half-demon poured a deluge of spunk straight down her gullet.

She'd never felt so used as if a pipe had been laid between this bastard's fat balls and the pit of her stomach. Naruto clutched Sakura's head in both hands, impulsively driving her down as volleys of semen gushed relentlessly into her. He held the bitch in place as lewder, gushing sounds and splatters distended her features more and more. Sakura's eyes watered as she was used as a storage tank for this virile boy's gooey, sticky seed. Eventually, after what felt like minutes of semen-swallowing, the gushes finally started to slow down. Naruto's balls tightened along the underside of his fat pole one final time, giving her one last taste of salty-sweetness.

Finally satisfied, Naruto slowly slorped over a foot of semi-canine shaft out of her mouth, releasing her from the knot. The entire process took a good ten seconds or so to complete, and Sakura felt powerless to pull away the entire time, caught on the end of the boy's dick like a fish on a hook. As one last insult, when Naruto slipped free, it came with a colossal, juicy pop.

"You haven't passed out yet have you?" Naruto mocked. "We aren't done yet!"

"How...dare...you…" was all that she managed to say, her mouth and throat too sore from the previous abuse, but little did she know that this was just a mere prelude for what came next.

With a contemptuous snort, Naruto pushed her onto her stomach, watching her with barely restrained hunger as she struggled to rise. Her feeble movements only amused and aroused him more, the girl looking so weak after his brutal claiming of her mouth. Naruto grinned and licked his lips before delivering a stinging slap to her right asscheek, causing it to bounce deliciously to the perverse half-demon's delight. He then sunk his fingers into the meat of her bountiful butt, savoring the feel of her cool and soft flesh in his palm. Sakura cried out, more tears in her eyes. Was Naruto really going to rape her? Why was she so wet from this? These questions and many others filled her distraught mind. Then the tip of his cock presses against her, and she finally breaks.

Tears start to flow freely down her face. "No, no! Naruto, I'm s-sorry for the way I treated you before… If you let me g-go, I won't tell anyone what happened, not even my parents. Please, don't do this..." But the pressure on her only grows harder. Thicker. Warmer. "Sorry, this is going into your cunt...and there is not a damn thing you can do about it," Naruto said with a mocking laugh as he stroked his shaft, and pressed it in. Sakura gasps as she feels the very tip penetrate her opening. Her body spreads wide, stretching to receive his massive, monstrous tool. She can feel her hymen starting to stretch too. Her walls clamp down on the invader, trying to push him out before she loses completely, but the Kyūbi made Naruto into a beast made to rape. Designed to break open young girls and turn them into moaning whores. And Naruto intends on breaking Sakura just that way.

Eventually, her hymen can't stretch any further and tears. Sakura wasn't sure what happened at first. All she felt was a short period of sharp pain, and a long period of glorious, full body ecstasy. "The boy that you could kick around is gone." Naruto gloats. "I'm a very different Naruto. One that will put you in your place." She knew he was right. She had come like a train wreck with one thrust. An actually fucking would ruin her for any other man. And that's just what Naruto wants.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto started to push again, her pussy taking more and more of his cock as it stretched to accommodate his massive length. She was fortunate that he'd taken her mouth first, the slick drool and cum helping him to slide in with minimal resistance as inch after inch of thick cock filled her cunt. In spite of her best attempts to block it out, the pleasure rose with every thrust Naruto made.

He was pistoning in and out of her with ease now, her pussy slick with her own juices and Naruto's dripping precum. "Oh yes, this is great! Scream for me, you damn banshee! Come on! This is payback for every time you punched me!" Naruto released one of her hips and brought his hand down on her bubble butt with a stinging slap, causing Sakura to cry out in surprise and unwanted pleasure. Slap after slap landed on her bare ass, causing her cheeks to jiggle and her pale skin to turn scarlet from the abuse, but the pain quickly turned into more pleasure for her, making her squeal in delight as she was fucked from behind like a bitch in heat. "Oh, dear Kami!" Her abused pussy released more and more juices and her tight vaginal walls pulsated and massaged their fleshy intruder, urging her defiler to pick up his pace. "Hnng, so tight! Urrgh, gonna cum soon!"

As soon as Sakura heard these words, fear ripped through the pleasure rippling through her body. Terrified, she quickly turned around to beg her punisher to reconsider, "No...you can't! Don't cum inside me! You'll get me pregnant!" Naruto laughed. "That's what I'm going for! I'm making you my personal breeding bitch! The first of many!" Naruto's hips all but blurred as he pressed against her perfect ass, again and again, reaching his peak with ease.

Sakura tried flailing one last time to avoid being bred, but Naruto was too strong and his cock too far inside. Naruto threw his head back as he knotted inside and unloaded into her, thick cum spraying out of his cock and bloating Sakura's insides, before slowing down, relishing the feel of unloading into the petite girl. Sakura had been trying to hold back, but nothing she could do seemed to stop it. As Naruto's cum flooded her pussy and swelled her stomach, her clothes strained greatly from the expansion, Sakura felt herself reach her own peak, her body clenching around him as she lost herself in a wave of pleasure.

When she comes to, she tears up at what happened, she was fucked and conquered like a beast, but even as she came down from the pleasure high of being so thoroughly and utterly used, seconds passed and his cock did not soften nor did he pull out of where he was lodged inside of her. "You didn't think it would end with one shot, did you?" Naruto mocked. Sakura moaned in despair as Naruto started to move again, his cock and pheromones finally taming the bitch. "It...feels...so good!" She wailed. "I knew you'd come around eventually." Naruto gloated. He quickened his pace, now seeing no need in drawing this fuck session out anymore.

Naruto fucked her ragged, burying his cock balls deep in her soaked snatch as she howled in pleasure and madness beneath him. Sakura became a lust-addled mess, her eyes rolling in her head as Naruto licked and suckled at her neck. She came like a freight train, her cunt rippling around Naruto's pulsing cock and she screamed her pleasure to the heavens. Sakura's whole body spasmed around that giant cock and a fountain of fem-cum squirted of her pussy as the defeated girl screamed out her orgasm, not caring one bit if anybody else could hear her.

This was what she wanted, she wanted to get used and abused like a cheap whore, and filled up with cum...and her wish was finally granted as her abuser came once more and another endless barrage of cum filled up her fertile, unprotected womb. Sakura came again as she felt the hot cum hit the fertile center of her body, her belly starting to inflate to insane proportions from that endless deluge of ballsnot, until finally, her dress couldn't handle the strain anymore and burst at the seams, now hanging in tethers down from her bloated midsection.

Naruto let go of her hips, looking at his first conquest. "Anything to say?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at her master, saying, "Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a total bitch to you. I will use all of myself to repay you."

"Good," Naruto smirked. "Cause you won't be the only one to bow before me."


	3. Chapter 2: Stuck in your Shadow

Next day.

Naruto wakes up to the sound of flowing water, and sees that Sakura is taking a bath to wash off all the sperm he covered her with.

Naruto chuckles and walks out of the room for class, but not before leaving a message. "Hope you're on my team."

* * *

As Naruto walks to the academy, the Kyuubi gives him insight on his improved control.

"With the improved chakra control from Sakura, the clone justu will be a cinch for you." Kyuubi stated. "Good," Naruto says. "Hopefully, no one else tries to ruin my chances."

"Anyway, are there any other girls that might be useful for our conquest?" Kyuubi asks. "The girls in your class will be young and have weak wills, easy for the scent and sex alone to break them."

"Kiba doesn't have anything really. Hinata and Sasuki have those dojutsu eye things everyone talks about," Naruto explains. "But Sasuki hasn't awakened hers yet."

Kyuubi frowned at that. "Then we should wait for when she does, I can't copy power that isn't awakened."

"Well that sucks." Naruto pouts. "Ah well. I can make do with great reserves and control for now. Oh I almost forgot, Ino can possess things."

"Useful, but not necessary." Kyubbi stated. "We get her when it's convenient."

* * *

Walking through the village Naruto finally arrived at the academy and walked through the door. Iruka makes a rollcall and calls out everyone's names but when Sakura was called no one said anything.

"Where's Saku-" Mizuki asked, only to be cut off by the door slamming and Sakura rushing in.

NO, I'M NOT LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Where were you, forehead?" Ino mocked.

"Taking a bath." Sakura replied.

"Technically, that's right." Kyuubi said.

Eventually, the tests start to begin.

Various students do the 3 academy jutsu with varying amounts of difficulty, and soon it's Naruto's turn.

"First, transformation." Mizuki stated.

Naruto transforms into Iruka, then Mizuki, then back to Iruka again.

"Show off." Kiba muttered.

"Next, replacement." Iruka continued.

Pop.

Just like that, Sakura was between the teachers, and Naruto was in the seat.

Pop. And now both were in back in place.

"SHOW OFF." Kiba roared.

" _Arrogant little de_ -Lastly, clones." Mizuki growled under his breath.

Naruto swallows, making the seals he made in vain so many times.

"Heh, there's no way the demon could-" Mizuki thought, only to be cut off.

POOF.

Over a dozen Narutos popped into existence. Multiple eyes bulged. "Y-You did it." Sasuki said, stunned. "Yes, Yes I did." Naruto stated proudly. "How?" Mizuki gaped. "I tried it non-stop until it worked." Naruto lied though his teeth, knowing even part of the real answer would get him in trouble.

"Now, where's my headband?" Iruka smiled brightly, handing it over to him. Naruto grinned his biggest grin as he put the headband on.

Soon, the tests were finished and 8 others get their headbands.

* * *

Later that day. "You wanted to speak with me, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki looked at Naruto with a smile. "I have a special assignment for you, Naruto." Interest spread onto Naruto's face. "Your grades are, for a lack of a better word, shit."

Mizuki explained. "I don't know if you know this, but grades are a huge part of shinobi assignments. Most of the jonin won't take a kid who only barely managed to pass. You still might end up back at the academy."

Naruto frowns at that. "Then what do I do?"

"A special make-up test." Mizuki stated. "Solo mission, Locate and Retrieve."

"What am I getting?" Naruto asked. "A scroll filled with powerful jutsu in the Hokage Tower. Get the scroll, give it to me at the training grounds, and be a genin. Got that?"

"Crystal Clear." Naruto stated.

Mizuki walked away, reveling in how easy tricking the demon into doing his dirty work.

He's going to be long gone by the time ANBU would get on his trail and the bastard will die as he deserves.

"Why did you agree? This is obviously a trap." Kyuubi asked.

"Because I can get my hands on powerful jutsu, and if things get hairy, I'll just say Mizuki tricked me." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi chuckled hard. "That's brilliant."

* * *

Getting the scroll was easier than expected, then again if Mizuki seriously thought he could accomplish this, despite being the dead last, he must of done something to lax security.

Either way, Naruto was soon in the training ground, going through the various jutsu filed in it.

An instant favorite was the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu, solid clones that can fight and don't need high chakra control to make.

"If only I got this sooner." Naruto thought. "With your reserves and control, you could make millions of these if you wanted." Kyuubi smirked. "Not to mention potential gangbangs."

Naruto tried it out, making a few dozen clones to hide for when Mizuki comes.

Unfortunately, things got difficult from there, almost every technique after was a suicide technique. However, many others were deemed useful.

Many Wind, Earth, and Water techniques and a few Fire and Lightning too. Eventually, time ran out as Naruto heard something and closed the scroll.

* * *

Naruto was genuinely caught off guard when Iruka popped out, but keeping up a mask was something he had done his entire life, this was no different.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped. "I did the make-up test. Can you do my grading or does Mizuki have to?"

Iruka blinked. "What special test?" Now Naruto was sure this was a trap. "The test to ensure a jonin picks me." He said.

Suddenly, a large shuriken flew through the air at Naruto, prompting him to leap back.

"So, Iruka managed to find us." Mizuki said, his voice mocking. "That's fine, it won't matter anyway." Mizuki crept out, more giant shuriken on his back.

"What are you doing?!" Iruka roared.

"Taking care of a monster." Mizuki smirked. "And after I'm done with him, your next."

Naruto held up his mask. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is I'm going to kill you." Mizuki gloated. "Then I'm dumping this village, and heading to Oto."

"Naruto, Mizuki's become a traitor to the village, protect that scroll with your life." Iruka warned.

"Oh please, that won't help." Mizuki mocked. "His fate was sealed the moment he stole that scroll. Because of what he is. What the 3rd's law forbids."

"Law?" Naruto asked, actually interested. "What law?"

"Don't say it!" Iruka roared. "The nine tailed beast that destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents is sealed in your body!" Mizuki roared.

"You are the nine tailed fox!" Naruto frowned, mildly dissapointed at the info he already knew.

"No he's not." Iruka growled. "He's my student. He may not be the hardest worker and he may be clumsy, but he knows true pain! Even though no one accepts him, he still tries to achieve his dreams! He's no demon fox, he's a ninja of the leaf village, Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what!"

Naruto turns to Iruka in genuine affection, moved by his words.

"Great speech." Kyuubi applauded.

"Well...Whatever." Mizuki scoffed, spinning a shuriken expertly between his fingers. "I said I was going to take you out later, but I changed my mind!"

Mizuki rushed at Iruka, who prepared himself for the attack, only for shadow clones rush the bushes and attack, pushing him into the trees.

"Stay back sensei." Naruto growled, giving Iruka the scroll. "I got this."

Iruka wisely obliged. Naruto proceeds pull on the Kyuubi's chakra, rush into the forest, and charge Mizuki with murderous intent.

"Die Demon!" Mizuki screamed, hurling the shuriken at Naruto, only for him to dodge it. By then, the clones had caught up with him. The blonde half-demon armada quickly ripped Mizuki apart with their fangs and claws. Mizuki barely had time to scream.

After he died, Naruto started going through his pockets, and found a picture of a woman with long black hair, wearing a chunin outfit, and she had a good figure.

The back of the picture showed her name as Tsubaki. "I think we should pay her a visit and tell her about her husband, Kyuubi." Naruto gloated. "She'll make a fine cocksleeve."

Kyuubi laughed.

* * *

The next few minutes was pretty antsy. Naruto had to explain everything that had happened during the night.

An explanation for Mizuki's death was rather hard, but a combination of self defense and not knowing the strength of the Shadow Clone Jutsu convinced Sarutobi.

Soon, Naruto was walking through the streets, a headband on his head and a wide grin on his face.

Soon, Naruto had found Mizuki's residence, where his fiancee most likely was.

Naruto decided it would probably be best to just go and pay Tsubaki a visit.

He heads inside the house, planning to find her and fuck her. It took a while, but he found a room with both their names on it. Naruto grimaced when he saw that the room was outfitted with a chakra lock.

Fortunately, he had a plan for that. Pulling on the Kyuubi's chakra and feeding it to door the proved successful, as the lock was burnt through by the potent energy. Naruto silently opened the door to see Tsubaki, sleeping peacefully in a see-through nightgown.

"This will be good." Naruto thought as he stalked up to her. Tsubaki's covers had come down a little while she slept, which gave Naruto an up-close and personal view of her rack, which jiggled and shook in her nightgown with every breath she took.

He quickly took off his pants, his sex-starved dick already hard and throbbing.

He climbed on the bed, careful not to wake her.

His eyes drunk in her soft, healthy flesh and revealing dress.

With a big smile on his face, Naruto grabbed her tits and proceeded to fondle them.

"Mmmh..." Tsubaki moaned in her sleep. Naruto increased the pressure of his groping, drawing greater and greater moans from the sleeping girl. All the while, he were releasing pheromones to arouse her. Her nipples hardened under the caressing.

"Augh!" Tsubaki suddenly moaned as Naruto's hands pressed deep into her bosom. Naruto immediately plunged two fingers in her mouth, playing with her tongue. Her gasps and moans get louder and louder, but Naruto just before she reaches orgasm, to stop her from waking up.

"Get ready slut." Naruto growled. Naruto then proceeds to thrust his ready-to-burst cock between her tits. Even through her pajamas he could feel her amazing tit-flesh massage and wrap around his prick, which was more than enough for it to start leaking pre-cum.

Naruto quickly tore the nightgown down the middle and slipped off the bra, resuming the tit-fuck. Tsubaki didn't seem to be waking up, despite Naruto's thrusts, only moaning.

Soon, Naruto met his climax and fired wildly at her face, covering it in thick sperm. Naruto laughed at her cum covered upper-body, convinced that if she woke up now, she'd be begging him to breed her.

"More..." Tsubaki moaned. "Please...Mizuki..."

"How cute," Kyuubi laughed. "She's having a little dream."

"I think I'll put something more worthwhile than the sleazy husband's name between her lips." Naruto growls.

Cupping Tsubaki's chin, Naruto rose his hips and shuffled forward so his cock was level with her lips and pushed down, shivering when she breathed out over his cock.

Pressing the tip against her lips, Naruto let Tsubaki's chin go and surged his cock downward into her mouth.

Feeling her teeth scrape over him lightly, Naruto groaned as he moved his cock over the surface of Tsubaki's tongue.

Then he thrust up and down, relishing in the feeling of pounding her mouth.

While Tsubaki couldn't use her tongue, the amount of saliva she was producing made it easier for him to thrust faster.

The feeling of his cock gliding past her lips made his eyes close while he leaned his head back.

"God, it's fucking warm." He remarked with a content sigh, the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his cock making him tingle.

Naruto looked down at the woman who was still asleep, the sight of his cock in her mouth almost too erotic for him.

Pushing forward more, he sank more of his dick into her mouth.

While he would have liked it if her tongue was more active, he was happy with what he had.

Pulling out until the tip of his cock kissed her lips; he thrust forward once again, burying his cock in her throat.

Naruto couldn't hold the moan that escaped him as his cock entered her throat, the warmth and tightness making his eyes flutter while his balls rested against her nose.

"Mmmmph..." To Naruto's dumbfoundment, Tsubaki still wouldn't wake up, he deduced that Mizuki must have drugged her or something, but that wasn't relevant at the moment, so he tucked that thought in the back of his mind for after he was finished.

Pulling his cock back, he quickly rammed it back as he got into a steady pace.

He didn't know how much time had passed with him assaulting the girl's mouth with his cock, but Tsubaki's unconscious deep-throat eventually pushed him over the edge.

Finally, Naruto grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock as deep into her mouth as it could go and began unleashing his load. Pumping cum straight into Tsubaki's stomach for what felt like an entire minute, Naruto groaned as he practically rutted her face.

Letting out a content sigh, he slowly withdrew his cock – leaving only the head in her mouth as he began to jerk off, a few spurts of cum splattering her face even more. Naruto watched as Tsubaki swallowed the deluge of sperm in her sleep, before moaning and moving her hand to his hip.

"God Damn." Even Kyuubi was stunned somewhat. "We need to find what Mizuki used on her." Naruto stated.

"Actually, I feel her chakra starting to stir," Kyuubi said. "She might wake up soon."

"Well, better get to the main course then." Naruto smirked.

A few pokes at Tsubaki's panties was enough to tell Naruto that they were thoroughly soaked.

Carefully, Naruto slipped the purple garment to the side and pressed his prick against her sopping pussy, causing her to let out a lusty moan. He then slid his cock up and down roughly against her entrance, rubbing up against her clit and soaking it in her juices.

"Put it in..." Tsubaki moaned. "Please..."

"In you insist." Naruto said, thrusting into her. Her pussy was even more inviting than her mouth, and Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the young woman."

Time to begin your new life," Naruto stated. "Your life as my sex slave."

With that, the half-demon started to fuck the sleeping young woman with fierce intensity.

There was no reason to draw it out or offer her even the slightest amount of foreplay; as far as Naruto was concerned the girl was a pretty wet hole to wrap around his cock.

Naruto grinned wide and hungry as he shoved herself in with an increasing intensity, feeling as if he was reaching the slender woman's deepest walls with his cock. Tsubaki's cunt seemed to throb for him as he pierced it and rammed her cervix, as if her body had already submitted to him and his cock.

"God damn it…" Tsubaki swore as she reflexively clutched her bedspread, a bit of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. "I think I'm going to-I think I'm going to-" Naruto suddenly felt Tsubaki's cunt spasm violently around you as she screamed her lungs out, femcum spurting out her pussy.

"Hot damn." Naruto said, still pounding her without mercy. Tsubaki eyes flutter open, signalling her waking up. "Wh-What-Who are-" She starts only to be cut off by her own moans.

"Bout time you woke up." Naruto snarked. "Too late to do anything though."

"You-" She growled, registering what happened only to be cut off by Naruto kissing her. It was an interesting sensation for Naruto, kissing a girl covered in cum, not bad, just different.

Eventually, Naruto started to reach his climax and bashed Tsubaki's womb before it finally consigned to defeat and welcomed it's invader into her womb. Her black eyes widened as she came from her second orgasm, flooding her pussy with juice.

A muffled scream of defeat and pleasure tore out of her mouth as her body completely submitted to her assaulter.

"Get pregnant, Bitch." Naruto snarled out as his balls began to fire Salvo after Salvo of fertile Demon ballsnot into her vulnerable womb, knocking her up on the spot, and swelling her stomach.

She moaned in despair into Naruto's kiss before he pulled away, his cock leaving her pussy as his thick seed poured from her cunt. "You demon bastard." Tsubaki snarled. "When my fiancee finds out, he's gonna-"

"He will do nothing." Naruto cut her off. "Wh-What?" Tsubaki asked.

"Your boyfriend tried to betray the village, and got killed for his trouble." Naruto gloated. "No," Tsubaki cried in denial. "That can't be." "It is." Naruto stated. "And as repayment for his crimes you will become my personal whore. Shadow clone Justu!" In a puff of smoke, 3 clones of Naruto appeared around Tsubaki, each one already sporting a pulsing erection. One took position beneath her, lifting her hips as he forced his shaft into her tight, untouched asshole. Another knelt on her chest, pressing her tits together as he sandwiched his cock between them. A third knelt above her face, slamming his manhood into her mouth. The original proceeded to keep banging away at her cunt, intending to fill it even more.

Tsubaki cried as she came to terms that Mizuki was dead, let alone tried to betray the village while being gangbanged by the demon he hated. The clone in her mouth fucked her throat relentlessly, forcing her to breathe through her nose. Each breath was accompanied by the stench of cock sweat and sex, and made her feel dizzy. As her holes stretched around the invading members, she felt yet another orgasm rapidly approaching.

This time, she simply resigned herself to the pleasure and came, groaning around the shaft in her throat. "This is your new life now." A clone taunted. "To be fucked in all of your holes." Another clone laughed. "To be filled with liters of cum." The third clone stated. "And to bare our children." The original Naruto finished. "Every day, until you die." All four clones droned in unison.

What resistance she put up died with that statement, rocking her hips and head in an effort to make them finish faster. The change was felt by Naruto and his clones almost immediately, Tsubaki no longer struggling around their cocks. "Looks like you accepted the inevitable." Naruto said. "Good, it will be easier that way." "Guess it's time for us to finish ourselves." A clone stated.

The four hung rapists sped up their thrusts with great prejudice. They all grunt and the kunoichi cries out as one last explosive orgasm rushes through her shaking, spasming form in response to their white, hot cum pumping directly into her needy holes. Her stomach balloons as her body tries to keep the cum from bursting out.

Soon, the clone's orgasms finish and they all pull out. "Will you be my sex slave?"

Naruto asks. "Yes...I will..." Tsubaki slurs. "Good choice." Naruto laughs. "Sell all of Mizuki's belongings and give the money to me."

"Yes, Naruto." Tsubaki moans. He walks out of the room, and heads back to his house, thinking about the many other girls that he could fuck. He laughed, a man could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 3: Team 7 is Born!

Next day.

The sun had already risen in the eastern sky when Naruto woke up still in his clothes from the night before, and his newly acquired leaf headband tied to his forehead.

"Great night." He said. "Hey, Kyūbi, did you get anything from Tsubaki?"

"An Earth affinity," Kyūbi said. "Nothing special, but useful."

"Sweet." Naruto smirked, getting ready for the day.

Naruto rushed out to the academy, ready to find his team.

* * *

Iruka called the names of the future teams of Genin for this year.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuki Uchiha." Iruka read. "Teacher, Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuki seemed to wince when her name was called, believing she just got the worst team possible.

Sakura simply beamed in Naruto's direction.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame." Iruka continued. "Teacher, Kurenai Yūhi."

Naruto looks at the 3 that were picked. None of them look exactly thrilled.

"Team 9, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished. "Teacher, Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino had an annoyed face; clearly not liking this arrangement, yet at the same time doesn't seem surprised.

"You will find your teachers in the class number as your team," Iruka added. "Dismissed."

* * *

Kakashi came in rather late, to the irritation of his team.

"Hello students." Kakashi said, nonchalantly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura roared.

"A black cat crossed my path." Kakashi lied.

"Yeah right." Naruto and Sasuki both scoffed, before staring at each other in confusion.

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright time to introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake; I have many hobbies, and a few likes and dislikes. Not many goals really. Blonde first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like girls, Jutsu, and ramen. I hate the jerks in the village that hate me for no reason. My hobbies are trying out different kinds of ramen and training new Jutsu. And my goal is to be Hokage." Naruto explained.

"Okay, pinkie." Kakashi stated, pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Naruto, Flowers, and Perfume. I hate idiots and bugs. My hobbies are trying out dresses, and Genjutsu. My goal is to be a great Kunoichi."

"And being my sex slave." Naruto thought.

"Last one." Kakashi said.

"...My name is Sasuki Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything or have hobbies." Sasuki stated.

"That will change." Kyūbi snorted. "Taking dick will be a favorite past-time of yours, Uchiha."

"My goal is to rebuild my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuki growled.

"Rebuild the clan, that will help when we take her." Naruto thought. "But what does she mean by 'destroy a certain someone'?"

"Don't know." Kyūbi thought.

"Well come back tomorrow at the training grounds, I have a test for you all. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up." Kakashi stated.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura strolled to the training grounds.

"Alright, Sakura." Naruto states. "I need you to actually put some work in something other than your brain for once."

"Yes, Naruto-sensei?" Sakura gleamed.

Naruto hands her a scroll of medical Jutsu he got from the library. "Here, this is a scroll of Jutsu, for every Jutsu you learn in this, I'll cum inside you tonight."

"Yes sir." Sakura saluted.

Naruto spent the rest of the day training Sakura into a somewhat useful ninja.

Although, Naruto used his time to practice Earth and Wind Chakra too.

"Might as well make her a healer so she can be of some use outside of bed." Naruto thought.

* * *

That night, Sakura showed her Mystical Palm and Chakra Scalpel to Naruto.

"You're still no fighter, and you most likely never will be." Naruto stated. "But at least you'll be useful on the battlefield."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei." Sakura smiled as she as praised.

"Now..." Naruto grinned, dropping his pants. "Onto the promise I made."

Sakura's eyes widen before immediately jumping onto him.

"Yes sensei," Sakura squealed. "Bang your bitch and make her like it! Shove your cock into my womb and plant more babies in it!"

Naruto obliges, shoving his shaft into her and proceeding to fuck her hard.

"Ohhhhh, yessssss… That's it! Your hard cock is pushing into me!" Sakura moaned as she felt her pussy stretching to the limit around him.

Sakura moans as Naruto fucks her, his dick slamming into her cervix.

Naruto then bounces the slut on his lap, grabbing her long pink hair and watching her perfect ass collide with his hips.

Naruto smiled at the moaning bitch as she rutted herself down onto his lap, her green eyes half rolled up in her head and her tongue hanging from her lips as she bounced on her owner's cock with all the eagerness that a good pet could muster.

Every few seconds he would pull on the hair to make her bounce faster.

The room was filled with slapping sounds as Sakura bounced faster and faster on Naruto's huge dick.

"Pound me Naruto." Sakura gasped. "Fuck me hard!"

Naruto sped up his thrusts, crashing through her cervix into the back of the womb with hellish force, his knot lodged in her insides.

"I'm gonna blow!" Naruto grunted. And with a roar, he did.

Cum rushed into the womb and swelled Sakura's belly to early pregnancy size.

Sakura herself had a hard orgasm, wailing as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Don't pass out yet!" Naruto roared, making another shadow clone.

The clone shoved his cock into Sakura's mouth and the two indulged in a spit roast.

Every thrust from the original Naruto shoved her mouth along the clone; and she always ended up bouncing back on him, her tits bouncing madly and a second orgasm coming quickly.

The two Narutos fucked her cunt and throat as hard as they can.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph!" Muffled screams tore out of Sakura as she was fucked into oblivion.

Soon, the two knotted in her mouth and cunt and filled her with cum.

The knot in her mouth bulged in her mouth, locking her in place.

The knot in her pussy kept sperm from leaving, swelling her belly to triplet bearing size.

The two studs held their cocks in Sakura for at least a few minutes before deflating and pulling out.

Unsurprisingly, she passed out from the pounding.

Naruto laughed. "Guess it's time for bed."

He then walked up to your room and hit the bed for next morning.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto and Sakura (After another bath) head to the training grounds.

When they get there, Sasuki is already here.

"Your here early." Naruto quips.

"No need to eat breakfast." Sasuki states.

A long while later, Kakashi shows up.

"Yo."

"Your late...Again!" Sakura snaps.

"A black cat crossed my path." Kakashi lied.

"You already said that." Sasuki growls.

"Did I? Oh well." Kakashi sighs. "No matter. Time for the test."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Get these bells from me." Kakashi stated, holding the bells up.

"That's it?" Kyuubi said. "There must a catch."

"The catch is right there." Naruto thought, then he spoke. "There are only two bells."

"Right," Kakashi said. "Thus one person doesn't get a bell, and goes back to the academy."

Sakura paled and Sasuki frowned, but Naruto knew he was bluffing, he knew for a fact that all Genin teams were teams of three, because it allows the Jōnin teacher to maximize training for all students without chance of neglect and also to keep them safe.

A team passed together, or failed together.

Which made this a teamwork test.

The problem was that made failing much easier, as one bad teammate could doom the whole team no matter how good they are.

Fortunately, the one person that could doom the team was under his control, so that negated that problem.

The wild card is if Sasuki wanted to team up with him.

The girl was a lone wolf, no questions asked, and he couldn't fuck her yet or he'd lose her only chance to get the Sharingan.

He could only hope.

"Begin." Kakashi stated.

The three of you burst off into different directions.

Naruto leaves some shadow clones to test the man's strength and if he could beat him one on one.

The fight was somewhat one-sided, as Kakashi was much faster and could actually take a hit.

He'd have to work on shadow clone durability in the future.

He lurked over to Sakura and tapped he shoulder. "Follow me."

As they stalked around to find Sasuki, Naruto made more clones to try to exhaust Kakashi.

Unsurprisingly, they were popped relatively fast.

It took a while to find Sasuki, and by the time we found her, she was stuck in a hole.

Naruto looked at her. "Okay, how did he even do that?"

"How should I know?" Sasuki snapped.

"Need some help?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuki growled.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Sakura manage to get her out.

"I don't think any of us can take that guy on our own." Naruto stated.

"I almost got a bell." Sasuki snorted. "I don't need you help."

"If you're so good, why were you buried up to your neck when we found you?" Naruto asked back.

Sasuki sent a murderous glare his way, before relaxing and looking at him. "What's your plan?"

"I swarm him with shadow clones, you block the area off with fire, Sakura helps the clones." Naruto says.

"I like it!" Sakura squeaks.

"Not very good, but I don't have anything better now that I think of it." Sasuki relented.

You all walk to where Kakashi is and lay in the bushes, yet you have a suspicion that he knows where you are.

Then again, if they do good enough, they may even get to be Genin even if they don't get the bells.

He shook his head and tried to focus on what do instead of what might happen.

"Go." He ordered, sending out a swarm of shadow clones, hiding the two girls.

He himself slipped in the small army of clones to help the two.

Sasuki spat out fireballs at Kakashi while she was hidden.

Sakura inched for the bells as Kakashi was distracted.

The clones just bum-rushed him.

Kakashi popped clones left and right, using replacement every time anyone got close.

But eventually, his low chakra reserves catch up with him, as he gets tired quickly and gets caught by Sakura.

She doesn't get the bells, but she gives you ample time to grab them yourself.

One of your clones reaches out and grab the bells, before holding them up in triumph.

"I got the bells!" The clones gloated.

"Impressive." Kakashi smirked. "But to pass, you need a single bell, and you have two bells. You can't a team of just one."

Naruto thought deeply, while he somewhat thought of just giving Sasuki the bell, failing Sakura, and making her just a breeding machine.

But the test most likely hinges on everyone wanting to be a team, plus it would waste all the time he took to train her.

Thus, his answer is: "Both, I don't plan on leaving anyone behind. It is simply how I roll."

A cold tension rolled over the field. "Is that your final answer?" Kakashi stated glaringly.

"Yes! You can't stop me, even if you send me back to the academy!" Naruto snarled.

"Th-That's right!" Sakura said. "If Naruto-kun says we're a team then we are a team."

"Hn." Sasuki scoffed. "These two are useful to me. I wouldn't have beaten you without them."

"Well then..." Kakashi growled. "If that's the case." The three tense up.

"You pass!" He said cheerfully, his tone doing a 180.

"Uh..." Sakura stumbled. "What?"

"You pass." Kakashi repeated. "All 3 of you."

"That was easier than I thought," Sasuki frowned. "I though we'd have to prove our teamwork or something."

"We already did." Naruto said. "We worked as a unit to achieve the goal, just like the test wanted."

"That's right." Kakashi stated.

"Wait, you _knew_ what the test was about and DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Sasuki roared.

"I had to make sure you were on board with being a team with me." Naruto argued, he could definitely take on Kakashi right now, but he didn't want to reveal his demon powers yet.

Sasuki glared at him, then sighed, unwilling to further the subject, as it was irrelevant.

"So..." Sakura interjected. "When are we doing missions?"

"Tomorrow, at eight." Kakashi said casually.

The newly made team 7 watches as their leader leaves.

"Well, that was an…experience." Sasuki states. "I'm going."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuki all go there separate ways.

As Naruto walks to his home, he strikes up a conversation with Kyuubi.

"I want to know," Naruto asks. "What was my natural nature affinity."

"Wind." Kyūbi said.

"And now I have Earth, from Tsubaki." Naruto states. "I'll train those natures first."

Naruto goes home, and grabs leaves to grind into dirt, or cut in half.

He evens gets a few shadow clones to get him some D-rank elemental Jutsu from the library.

A long while later, he finishes for the night, gotten his elements up to an adequate level.


	5. Chapter 4: A Mission to Wave

When Naruto dreamed about being a ninja, he expected to be rescuing maidens and fighting super strong ninja, ya know, cool and awesome missions.

Even when he wised up, made a pact with the Kyūbi, and realized that the world isn't a comic book, he still thought he'd be doing cool stuff that would make him look good.

He never expected painting houses to be actual ninja missions.

D-Ranks, the lowest missions for fresh Genin, couldn't really be called missions, more like chores that civilians foist on newbie Genin because they're too lazy to do them themselves.

His reputation as a demon and a prankster made the jobs particularly annoying.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out another weed from some random prick's yard.

He felt the prick owner bare down his neck, just waiting for him to pull out something he shouldn't and beat him for it.

His teammates didn't like these tedious chores either.

So far, he hasn't gotten any closer to being Hokage, not counting the various Jutsu he learns over the month.

* * *

"Now for the mission," Kakashi states. "C-rank escort mission."

Team 7 eyes light up at 'C-rank', the thought of an actual mission, even if it wasn't that big, filling them with anticipation.

"Wait." Iruka objected. "Isn't it a bit early to be giving them C-rank missions?"

"In most cases, yes." Sarutobi said. "But Sasuki's has been showing great progress, and Naruto even more so. They are more than capable of fending off a few thugs."

"So who are we guarding," Naruto asks excitedly. "A princess? A daimyo?"

"Him." Sarutobi states, pointing behind them.

A drunken old guy walked into the room. "I'm Tazuna, a super bridge builder from the land of waves."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I am." Tazuna slurred. "You're the brats who'll protect me? You all seem like kids."

"Don't worry Tazuna." Sarutobi assured. "Team 7 are very competent for their age."

"They better be." Tazuna snarks before leaving.

Naruto sighed. "Better than the cat, at least."

* * *

"Alright." Naruto roared. "We're heading out!"

"Could you have said that any louder?" Sasuki snapped.

"Aw, Sasuki, don't be a killjoy." Sakura said. Sasuki rolled her eyes at her teammates.

"This may have been a bad idea." Tazuna thought.

Soon, Team 7 and Tazuna started heading to Wave, their pace rather leisurely.

Said leisure came to an abrupt end, when Naruto and Kakashi noticed a rather suspicious puddle of water in the middle of the road.

Considering the lack of rain in the area, a puddle couldn't have been made here unless it was intentional.

Naruto elbowed Sasuki and Sakura, before pointing to the puddle, giving them a heads up.

Regardless, the group walked past the puddles without a backward glance, and Naruto shook his head when he heard the telltale sounds of water moving.

Two ninja burst out of the water, chains rushing toward Kakashi and wrapping around him, before seemingly ripping him apart.

Naruto immediately burst into action, rushing the ninja and making seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Bullet!" Naruto roared. He then spat out a ball of mud that slammed into one of the ninja, knocking him into a tree.

But he got up rather quickly and tried to hack him open with his claws.

Fortunately, he only manages to graze Naruto before he slugged him in the gut with a rock-covered fist, knocking him out cold.

While Naruto was fighting the man, Sasuki was knocking the other around a fierce kick to the face knocked him out to.

"That was easy." Naruto said, somewhat disappointed.

"These wimps are ninja?" Sasuki scoffed. "I didn't even need to use my Jutsus on them."

"Hey guys." Kakashi stated, walking out of the trees.

"Wait what?" Tazuna gasped. "I thought..." He pointed to where Kakashi got ripped apart, only to see a shredded log.

"He used a replacement to dodge the attack, and left us to take care of the ninja." Naruto explained. "Lazy ass."

"Oh, don't be so angry Naruto." Kakashi soothed. "I knew you had the guys. The pressing questions is why they would want anything with us, do you have a idea Tazuna?"

Tazuna started to sweat nervously as everyone looks at him.

* * *

One interrogation later, it is found that a powerful businessman by the name of Gato is after Tazuna's life with fervor.

Gato wants Tazuna dead due to his role in the construction of a major bridge in the wave country connecting the island to the mainland of Hi no Kuni that will severely lessen the monopoly over trade he currently has established there.

Unfortunately for Tazuna, his whole village barely had money for a C-rank mission, let alone anything higher so he couldn't have bought any experienced ninja anyway.

"While I see why you would do this," Kakashi mused. "But I'm not sure that we should continue."

Naruto was sure, he disliked the thought of this Gato guy destroying an entire country for his own selfish reasons, and there would be more powerful ninja to fight if they continued.

"Let's do it." Naruto said. "We wouldn't be Konoha ninja if we just let this guy die. Plus he could just pay us money for an A-rank mission once his country gets back on its feet, with interest of course."

The girls agreed.

"Well can't argue with that." Kakashi relented. "On with the mission."

* * *

Three days later.

After about three days of walking at a civilian pace and camping and a boat ride for good measure, they finally arrived at Wave.

"Please lead us to your house, Tazuna-san." Kakashi stated.

"Of course, Sensei-san." Tazuna said. "We are… on Land of Wave's north shores? It's quite close, please follow me."

They walked through the forest for a while before both Sasuki's and Naruto's alarms went off.

Both of them hurled a kunai in a seemingly random direction.

"Naruto! Sasuki!" Sakura reprimanded.

"I swear I felt someone, right there!" The Uchiha said, disregarding Sakura.

When everyone went to have a look, the spotted only a white rabbit, impaled to the tree straight through the eyes.

Naruto blinked. "A white rabbit in this time of year? Odd-"

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi roared, pushing everyone to the ground as a huge sword soared over them, nearly decapitating them all before embedding itself in a tree.

"Well, Well, Well." A man in a mask and MC hammer pants smirked, dropping down onto the weapon. "Kakashi Hatake in the flesh."

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi scowled, looking serious for the first time since Naruto met him.

"I'm gonna need you to hand over the old man." Zabuza stated.

"Not happening." Naruto snarled.

Sakura hid behind Kakashi and Sasuki stood beside Naruto.

"Who are these brats?" Zabuza snapped.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"S-Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuki Uchiha."

"An Uzumaki and an Uchiha?" Zabuza asked voice surprised. "I thought both were all but wiped out. This should be interesting." He said, releasing a tiny bit of killing intent.

Both Kakashi and Naruto shrugged it off, but Sakura froze in place, her retort at not being mentioned paralyzed by the fear permeating the air, while Tazuna almost passed out.

Curiously, Sasuki remained largely unaffected, although she still shivered.

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, before building up a large mass of chakra as Naruto made a few dozen clones to defend Tazuna with Sakura.

"Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish)." Naruto muttered before slipping into the ground.

Sasuki hung back with a few clones prepared to jump Zabuza.

Zabuza cuts through clones at a breakneck pace, being far faster than anyone with a weapon that big should be.

Kakashi however manages to fight back rather well, his hand transformed into a blade of lightning.

Zabuza managed to let out a short pained gasp as Kakashi plunged the Raikiri into him, and then kicked him in the gut, slamming the ex-Kiri-Nin into the ground.

Not a single moment was wasted before Naruto emerged from the ground and pinned Zabuza down as Kakashi landed, panting, before spearing right through him with the Raikiri… only for their victim to disperse into water?

Naruto gaped. "An elemental clone?"

What had to be the real Zabuza popped up behind Kakashi and rammed to broadside of his sword into the Copy-Nin, again sending him flying into the lake.

Naruto attempted to intercept, but yet another Water clone emerged from the mist and launched into a devastating swirling attack with the blade that dealt with most of them and forced the others to dodge.

This few seconds were enough, however, as the original Zabuza sped to the water body behind his airborne enemy, and plunged his hand in the water just as Kakashi splashed in it. "Suirō no Jutsu. (Water Prison Jutsu)."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi stuck in a giant ball of water. "Well shit."

"I'll kill you after I take care of these brats." Zabuza said.

"Shit." Kakashi growled. "Get the bridge builder out of here!"

"Sakura, go." Naruto said. "We'll cover you."

Sakura obliged. "Come on." She said, grabbing Tazuna and running like hell.

"You should've gone with her kid." Zabuza's clone scoffed.

"If we all went, there would be nothing stopping you from killing Kakashi, then tracking us down to Tazuna's house and killing us there." Naruto snarks. "I'm not stupid."

"Anymore..." Sasuki smirked, getting a glare out of Naruto.

As Naruto fought the water clone, Sasuki pulled out a few dozen kunai before throwing them all at the real Zabuza.

Zabuza scoffed before using his giant sword as a shield, blocking the kunai.

Out of the corner of his eye though, the water rippled. That was the only warning he got before he had to turn to block a blow from… Kakashi?

"Nice to see how stupid Nukenin are nowadays." 'Kakashi' said, flashing his Sharingan.

Zabuza scowled, withdrawing his hand from the water prison to gain distance against Kakashi, only to gape as the clone transformed into Naruto before dispersing.

"That gaki!" Zabuza fumed, while the boy next to him clenched his fists in frustration.

These were tricky ninja he was dealing with.

Zabuza started to make seals to blast away Kakashi only to be interrupted by some clones shooting Earth Bullets.

Kakashi, noticing the seals of the Jutsu as one he already knows, does it himself.

A muddy Zabuza was chomped on by a dragon made of water and sent flying to crash into a tree.

"That was impressive." Naruto mused.

"Boost my ego later." Kakashi said. "We have to finish this."

"Can do." Naruto mused, before pulling out a kunai to stab Zabuza with before two Senbon hit him in the neck, downing him instantly.

"The fuck?" Naruto yelled, whipping his head around before seeing the perpetrator.

A ninja in a mask standing on a tree spoke, several more Senbon in hand, looking on all of them.

"HEY!" Naruto roared. "You stole my kill!"

"I must apologize." The masked ninja stated. "I've been tracking him down for months, but couldn't get the chance to kill him."

Kakashi checked the body. "He's dead alright."

The Oinin appeared next to Zabuza's body. "If that is all, I must dispose of the body, thank you all." And with that they both disappeared.

Kakashi frowned a bit. "That was weird."

"What?" Naruto snapped, still salty about the kill-steal.

"Oinin usually dissect the body on the spot, but that one took the body with him...shit." Kakashi growled.

"He's still alive isn't he?" Naruto stated, his hands on his temples.

"Maybe." Kakashi said. "I didn't get a pulse, so that kid might have just went for the sword or something else."

"I hope so." Naruto moaned. "One less ninja is one less headache...hey are you okay?"

"Not really," Kakashi admitted. "My Sharingan drained me pretty bad." And with that, he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

It took a while to find Tazuna's house without Tazuna, but a few questions for directions sent them to a small house close to the bridge.

"So." Naruto stated, Kakashi carried by a bunch of shadow clones. "This is the place?"

"According to the neighbors, yes." Sasuki said.

They walked to the steps and knocked on the door.

Soon, a nice looking lady came out.

"H-Hello." The woman said. "You must be the other ninja my friends ordered."

"We are." Sasuki replied. "Got a spare bed?"

* * *

Soon, Kakashi ended up in bed while everyone else had dinner.

Naruto in particular ate up a storm.

"Okay," Sasuki says. "We need a plan for when those ninja come back."

"I'm good with Earth Jutsu," Naruto said after finishing a bowl. "I got Zabuza if he shows up before Kakashi-sensei recovers."

"Guess that means I got the Oinin." Sasuki says.

"And I'll stay in back, as usual." Sakura sighs.

"You're all very brave to help us with this." Tsunami said.

"This is our job." Naruto said. "Bravery's required in our line of work."

"Why bother?" A small voice from the stairs snapped. "You're all going to die anyways. Just go home and stop trying to be dumb heroes."

"Who are you?" Naruto frowned.

"That's my son, Inari." Tsunami said, pointing to the boy glaring down at them.

Naruto glared at Inari. "Well I'm not going anywhere, I'm more powerful than some rich midget." He growled. "And to say otherwise pisses me off."

"Shut up!" Inari screamed. "You have no idea what we've gone through! You stand there thinking you can take on anything, but have no idea how cruel-"

Naruto cut him off with a blast of killing intent that stilled the whole room.

"Shut up you little brat." Naruto snarled. "You still have a family, you have people that actually like you for you, which is a hell of a lot more than what I have."

"I never had any of that. I never had birthdays or friends. I never had ANYTHING." Naruto snarled.

"And I changed that. Not by crying over it. Not by being a little bitch. But by getting back at the people that made it this way." Naruto finished.

The house was dead quiet, as everyone looked at Naruto with varying degrees of shock, pity, guilt, anger, and sadness.

"...I'm going to go train. There are people trying to kill us and we need to be prepared." Naruto growled.

Naruto storms out the door, causing everyone to remember to breathe.

Inari started to cry and run upstairs.

"I'm...I'm gonna train too." Sakura says suddenly before running off.

"He's a orphan?" Tsunami gasped.

"Yeah. Never even saw his parents." Sasuki said.

"You don't seem all that surprised." Tazuna accused.

"...I'm one too." Sasuki relented.

Another cold silence fell upon the house.

"...I'm sorry for bringing it up." Tazuna said sadly before taking a heavy gulp of sake, the mood too somber for his liking.

"And I'm sorry for your loss. Both of you." Tsunami said.

"Don't be." Sasuki scoffed. "We both got tired of being sorry a long time ago. I just didn't notice until now."

* * *

Naruto hurled a few rocks against the trees of this place, still sore about what happened.

"I can't believe that brat pissed me off so much." Naruto thought.

"The child was a useless whiner." Kyūbi scoffed. "Don't bother with him anymore."

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Sakura?" Naruto stated.

"You seemed rather stressed after...your outburst." Sakura said awkwardly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Naruto snapped.

"Do you need anything?" Sakura asked. "Cold drink, massage, blowjob, cold drink?"

Naruto mulled it over. "Tell you what. Wait for me in my spare room."

Naruto spent the rest of the day training his Water Jutsu and improving his Earth Jutsu.

* * *

That night.

Tsunami's eyes were wide open as she rubbed her thighs together as sounds underneath her prevented any sleep.

She could hear Naruto grunting and Sakura moaning.

She could hear thumps on the bed and sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

A heat burned in her nether regions until she couldn't do with just watching.

She knew that Sasuki and Kakashi were out on watch duty, and Inari was asleep.

She made her way down the stairs, making sure she didn't make much noise until she reached their door.

Her eyes widened at the sight she saw, Naruto's thick, hard cock pounds into Sakura from behind with a ferocity that Tsunami is not sure she's ever seen before.

Kaiza was pretty well endowed, but Naruto seemed inhuman as she fucked Sakura like a madman.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto roared.

Naruto's cum fills Sakura's womb to the breaking point, and only once he's done stuffing her full of his seed does he pull out of her.

"Ooooh..." Sakura moans.

When he finished, he turns to Tsunami and immediately prowls over to her, his massive, thick, pulsating cock still hanging out of his pants.

"Tsunami." Naruto mused. "I'm assuming you're here because you heard us. Sorry about that."

"O-oh it's nothing." Tsunami said. "I wasn't sleepy tonight anyway. Didn't think you had that sort of relationship with your teammate though."

"Inari put me in a bad mood." Naruto said. "I needed to release some stress."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tsunami apologized. "Inari was a much better person before Gato murdered his father. In public."

Naruto frowned upon hearing this.

"In all seriousness, we planned to pay for someone to kill him after we got money from the bridge." Tsunami admitted.

"Really now."

Naruto smirked, an idea forming in his head, looking at the women.

She had no powers to take, but she was still good-looking. "What if I told you that I could take care of him?"

Tsunami eyes widened. "You would do that?"

"Not for free, of course." Naruto said. "But yes."

"I-I will pay you all I have..." Tsunami admitted. "Even myself if I have to."

"I only need your mouth tonight." Naruto stated, pointing to his cock. "Get down on your knees, open your mouth, and clean this."

Tsunami shakes, her cunt leaking like a faucet, before dropping to her knees.

More than that, the lady opens her mouth as wide as her jaw will allow, and then she sticks out her tongue as she stares up into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto grins, walking over to her, his semi-hard cum covered cock slowly bobbing up and down.

Tsunami's tongue slipped about from between her moist lips, the dexterous organ lavishing attention to Naruto's cock, cleaning it of cum and bringing it back to full erection.

Suddenly, a hand closes on her hair, before Naruto slams the cock into her mouth, and through her throat.

Tsunami's eyes water and the drool immediately begins to travel down her tongue, which even now is out of her mouth and writhing along the underside of Naruto's cock.

Her hands grip at her robes for a brief moment, before she bunches up her dress, pulling it up, up and away until her long, creamy legs are on full display.

Even as Naruto chokes her on his dick, Tsunami is frantic in getting to her needy, sopping wet cunt.

Tsunami's eyes roll back in her head as Naruto's precum hits her tongue, and even that's enough to set the older women off as she moans loudly, in between gagging and choking on Naruto's cock.

Tsunami's fingers dive into her dripping snatch as her throat continues to convulse and spasm along Naruto's pistoling cock.

"Think about this moment the next time your son mouths off to people he doesn't know." Naruto snarls.

His hips became a blur as he smacked his pelvis into her face, abusing Tsunami's throat to his heart's content.

Even as he brutally face fucks her, she's getting quite a lot out of the encounter.

Her cunt walls clench down hard around her thrusting digits, and she continues to finger bang herself throughout the degrading oral experience Naruto is putting her through.

He groaned loudly when he felt a pair of lips start sucking on his balls, and was unsurprised to find Sakura on her knees, the girl sucking and fondling his massive testicles.

Naruto immediately blows his load in Tsunami's mouth.

The sticky white substance outright explodes out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth, and both Naruto's cock and her face end up utter messes as Tsunami fails to swallow even half of the load poured down her throat.

When the young man pulls back, she's left to kneel there, cum bubbles popping from her nostrils.

"I'll take your lower mouth," Naruto said. "After I take care of Gato."

Tsunami swallows the rest of the cum before bowing. "Thank you, Naruto."

Tsunami leaves, a big smile on her face.

Naruto sighed and flopped onto his bed.

"This is one hell of a first C-Rank." Naruto groaned.


	6. Chapter 5: A Frigid Bitch

Next day.

Team 7 is out training today.

Sasuki is chasing Naruto around, who is fending her off with Water Bullets and Shadow clones.

"Come back here, dobe!" Sasuki roared, roasting some clones with a massive fireball.

"How about no, dumbass!" Naruto snapped back, making a few dozen more.

Naruto's strategy was rather simple, pump out clones wear Sasuki down and then strike her down.

He was also trying to make elemental clones like Zabuza, but the endeavor had varying success.

"Woah." Naruto said, jumping out of the way of some ninja wire.

Sasuki scowled, in the academy, she trounced this punk every time they fought. "When did he get so strong?"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Naruto taunted. "Don't tell the great Uchiha is getting tired so quickly."

"Shut up!" Sasuki roared, hurling some kunai at the Naruto that spoke only for it to poof.

While Naruto and Sasuki were sparring, Sakura was, under Naruto's actions, spending time practicing tree-climbing and chakra scalpels.

She managed to get to the top of the trees rather easily, but Naruto thought her control would if she multi-tasked between both control exercises.

She had trouble at first, but her chakra control allowed her to accomplish the act after a day or two.

Kakashi, who had properly rested, looked upon his students with pride, seeing them improving themselves on their own.

All in All, the three were improving rather greatly.

* * *

And at night, while Sasuki and Kakashi stood outside for surveillance, Naruto was having fun with Sakura and Tsunami.

"Mmmmph!" Sakura moaned as Naruto kissed her with great prejudice, smashing her lips against his and thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

All this while teasing her cunt before thrusting into the pinkette, eliciting a squeal from the kunoichi.

This was while a clone of Naruto was being blown by Tsunami.

Her tongue swirls around the head of his dick, and he hisses in delight as she looks at him, her eyes lustful and cunt dripping.

The two bitches were Naruto's property, and he intended to use them.

Naruto pounded Sakura, slapping his pelvis repeatedly against hers as she moaned.

He also kissed and rubbed Sakura all over, his ministrations improving with his sexcapades.

Sakura's hot pussy accepted Naruto's cock easily and eagerly, every thrust making his cock shudder with great pleasure.

"Here's your treat, slut!" He groaned as he knotted her and shot a load deep into Sakura's womanhood.

Sakura wailed as she felt her cunt filled with sperm.

While this was happening, Tsunami had started to deepthroat the clone.

She moaned as her head bobbed up and down, her lips slurping wetly along his cock as she kept her tits firmly mashed around his girth.

Soon, the clone started to reach his climax. "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

"Kuumph!" She felt her cheeks bulging as hot, thick, and sticky cum filled her mouth and burst passed her lips.

Her eyes rolled back as the flavor made her feel dizzy and she began reflexively swallowing.

After this, the clone had pulled out of her mouth before moving his head toward her cunt.

"Wh-what are yo-" Tsunami's breath was stolen away when Naruto' clone began to work on her delectable pussy with his tongue and fingers.

"What's the matter? Your husband never eat you out?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Kami, no! He's never done this! Please don't stop!" she moaned as she ran her fingers through the clone's hair.

"Oh Kami, yes, I feel it! I'm cumming!" Cum she did as Naruto's tongue brought her over the edge, her body spasming from the pleasure.

After this, the clone got her to clean his still cum-covered cock.

Tsunami gurgled on the cock, her head bobbing up and down to meet the clone's thrusts.

She sucked the sperm off the cock as the clone sped up.

"Last load!" The clone snarled.

"Yesh! Cum in me!" Tsunami orgasmic howl was only stopped by the huge dong in her mouth.

"Fuck Yeah!" Naruto groaned, shoving his cock all the way down her throat again.

Thick white fluids gushed back out from the woman's lips as her eyes rolled back again.

The clone popped, and the original Naruto chuckled over his cum-drunk bitches.

* * *

The Next Day, Team 7 was escorting Tazuna to the bridge.

"According to Tazuna, the bridge will most likely finish after today." Kakashi said.

"Meaning Zabuza and his friend will most likely try to attack by then, right?" Sakura inquired.

"Well then, we'll just have to take them out when they do." Naruto stated.

Before the conversation continues, a scream is heard from the bridge.

"You mean like, right now?" said a panicked Tazuna.

Team 7 rushed to the bridge to meet a grisly sight.

Most of the workers were unconscious or missing and mist had flooded the area.

"Naruto, get your clones to grab the injured and protect Tazuna," Kakashi commanded. "Sakura, start healing."

They both oblige, Naruto making and replacing the workers with clones, and Sakura getting down to heal them.

"Go time." Sasuki said, shivering with excitement.

A dozen shapes started to move in the fog.

"Water clones." Naruto said, trying to make Earth clones to counter.

To his frustration, only two dozen clones were stable, and took more chakra then he wanted it to.

He still had more than Zabuza and Kakashi combined, but the drain may complicate things.

The clones charged each other, Zabuza's clones making up for elemental weakness for stability.

Fortunately, numbers won out and Naruto's clones stood victorious.

"Impressive." A familiar, female voice rang out.

Senbon shot out of the fog, popping the rest of the clones.

"So we had it right," Kakashi said, unsurprised. "It was an act."

"Forgive me." The voice said calmly. "But I had no choice."

"Enough." Zabuza grunted from the fog. "Give us the bridge builder and you'll live."

"How about you come out of hiding first?" Naruto growled before shooting a wind jutsu from his mouth.

To his irritation, it did little to the fog.

"Haku." Zabuza said.

A blur rushed out from the mist, heading straight for us.

Sasuki intercepted and knocked the woman back, Naruto capitalized and flashed a few seals. "Earth Release: Rising Land."

The stone of the bridge rose up and tried to grab the kunoichi, but she slipped out.

"I see." Haku said. "You two will make formidable opponents. Ice Release: White Moon!"

The water from Zabuza's clones froze over and raced out in a circular area, forcing Naruto and Sasuki back.

" _Ice_ Release?" Sasuki said in confusion.

"Jackpot." Kyuubi said.

"I already wanted this bitch, this is just icing on the cake." Naruto thought be for pausing. "No pun intended."

Kakashi wanted get to us, but Zabuza blocked his path.

"You should've just handed over the bridge builder," Zabuza mocked, releasing thicker and thicker mist. "Now all of you will die."

* * *

"Come on, lady." The paid thug snapped. "Gato's been waiting for you."

"Mom!" Inari wailed as he saw men grab Tsunami.

"Inari," Tsunami screamed. "Don't get any closer!"

"Should we..." The other thug questioned, readying his sword his a smirk.

"Don't bother." The first thug said. "The won't get anyone quick enough anyway."

The thug dragged Tsunami out the house, only to be cut off by a thrown knife.

"Let her GO!" Inari screamed charging them with another knife.

Tsunami's eyes widened in horror as the thug raised their swords.

Before Inari got halfway there however, a foot slammed into one of the guards, knocking out cold.

"Sage's Beard! What the fuck?!" The other thug yelled, only to gut punched and sent flying into a tree.

"Ugh, that happened." A naruto clone snapped.

"Naruto?" Inari gasped. "I thought you were out with your team."

"I'm just a clone." The clone said.

"Th-thank you." Tsuanmi stammered.

"You two get back inside." Naruto commanded.

The two get back inside.

"Oh, and Inari?" Inari looked back. "I take it back, you're no bitch I know people that would've cowered without doing anything, and you went to fight. Keep that up and maybe you'll be like your father one day."

* * *

Back at the plot.

Naruto was cursing his bad situation.

Haku had formed Ice mirrors all over the bridge and could zip through them and insane speeds.

What's more, she shot out senbon every time she passed through the mirrors.

The needles were nothing to him, but Sasuki could get serious damage at this rate.

And while he didn't particularly care about the stuck-up uchiha, he had no other options to get the sharingan if she died.

He had to do something.

Sasuki shot off another fireball, melting part of the ice, only for it to reform near immediately.

Sasuki scowled, her eyes had adjusted to Haku's insane speed somewhat, to the point where she could even graze her, but she was still too fast to track easily.

She jumped over to Naruto. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah, keep track of Haku." Naruto says. "I'll make clones to cover you."

"Just like Kakashi." Sasuki snarked.

You flood the dome with clones, as Sasuki hides in them.

"That won't help." Haku says bluntly.

A frigid wind blew away the clones and Sasuki from the mirrors, while Haku picked them off one by one.

While this was happening however, Sasuki was seeing her movements more clearly, little by little.

"Closer..." Sasuki thought. "Closer...NOW!"

Wham!

To the shock of both Naruto and Haku, Sasuki managed to grab and then shoot a point-blank fireball at Haku.

Haku made a scream of pain as she was burned, narrowly ripping out of Sasuki's grasp with burns all over her.

"Shit..." Haku groaned. "I have to end this now!"

Haku rushed into a mirror, preparing for a big attack.

"Watch out!" Sasuki roared, diving for cover.

"Ice Release: Frozen Flechette." A storm of senbon made of ice flew out the mirror, piercing everything in its path.

By the time the attack ended, the whole area was covered in needles.

"Fuck!" Naruto roared in pain and panic, rushing toward Sasuki.

"Naru..to?" Sasuki gasped in pain, Naruto saw that nothing important was damaged, but it was a very near miss, more than a few cuts were right around her red eyes...

Red?

"The sharingan..." Kyuubi gasped. "In the middle of battle...Impressive..."

"Stop...her..." This was all Sasuki could say before her eyes turned off and she blacked out.

"Without the Uchiha," Haku stated. "You have no chance off beating me."

"Actually," Naruto replied. "With her out cold, I have no reason to hold back."

This sentence sent a chill up Haku's spine. (A/N: Pun not intended.) "What do you mean?"

"It be better to show you." Naruto snarled, his eyes now red.

Haku gaped as a red chakra erupted from the blonde and he grew a foot in length.

A tail the same color as his hair popped out of his backside, and his fingernails and teeth sharpened.

"Wh-What are you?" Haku gasped in fear.

"Your new master." Naruto growled.

A shadow clone popped into existence, carrying Sasuki to Sakura as the real Naruto went to combat Haku.

Naruto rushed over to the mirrors, shattering them with a swing of hands.

Haku gasped and tried to zoom over to another mirror, only to be blown away by a wind bullet and crash on the ground painfully.

Naruto capitalized and slammed her down into the ground hard enough to crack it.

She struggles her palms beating the ground in an attempt to push her out from under him, her entire form wriggling desperately, causing her petite ass to shake invitingly beneath him.

"D-Damn..." Haku swears, before noticing that that Naruto wasn't attacking her more. "Well? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Actually, I plan on doing something more beneficial." Naruto says.

Naruto releases his pheromones onto Haku, the scent impossible to avoid at this distance.

She goes taut as it seeps over her, permeating through her flesh, and Haku feels her breath sag heavily in her chest and for a second wonders if she inhaled poison.

Then she feels her loins burn and figures out what the smell is.

"Aphrodisiac! He wants me to pass on my bloodline!" She thought in a panic.

Naruto takes off her mask, revealing a soft and beautiful face, frozen in terror. (A/N: Pun also not intended.)

Naruto flips her on her back, preparing to fuck her.

"N-No...Don't..." She pants as the pheromones heat her up more and more.

"You got beaten." Naruto snarls. "You should know what happens to kunoichi with useful bloodlines when captured."

"I-I can scream...! It's not very much the kind of act I like to perform myself, but if you force me to, I'll have to accept that girl side of me and use the high-pitched lungs the great sage has given me!" she declared.

"Zabuza is occupied with Kakashi by now, and Kakashi would interpret it as me getting the upper hand in our fight." Naruto mocked. "And that's exactly what's happening isn't it?"

Naruto then shucks off his pants to reveal his breeding weapon.

Haku's eyes widen as she spots the growing cock.

Not surprising, it was already large normally, but the kyuubi's chakra had morphed it into a monster.

17 inches long, 5 in wide, and balls the size of tennis balls, it looked like something more fitting for a horse than human.

Managing a shrill, terrified shriek, she redoubles her efforts, kicking frantically.

"N-no! No, no this can't - this can't fit!" Haku yelped in terror. "You'll kill me!"

She freezes up as she feels the end of the monster cock against her womanhood, the breath catching in her chest.

"No one has ever resisted this dick." Naruto growled. "You're mine...And I will use you as I see fit."

Naruto thrusts hard, shoving forward with all his strength, the head of his dick parting her folds, drawing a gasp of ecstasy from the Ice user.

Haku screamed as though someone impaled her, though that not's exactly wrong.

Her velvety tunnel clenched tightly, trying vainly to push the invader out, but only increasing Naruto's pleasure.

The ninja stabbed forward, feeling the molten inner walls caving in to him, parting around his unyielding girth, molding into its shape as they wrapped around her.

"I can feel her bloodline." Kyuubi laughed. "You'll need to go further for me to take it."

"Can do." Naruto thought.

Naruto starts slow, his every motion sending sharp blades of pain and sharper blades of pleasure through her squirming body.

With every stroke, he pushs a little deeper, and pounds a little harder, eliciting new, deeper moans and gasps from his captive.

"Give in," Naruto growled. "Surrender, and I'll be a better master than Zabuza ever could be."

Haku looked up at her rapist, her brown eyes burning in defiance.

"I won't," she said quietly, yet defiantly. "You ... you can do what you want with my body ... but I won't ever give in. I am Zabuza's, and nothing you can do to me will make say other wise."

Naruto chuckled. "We'll see how long you think that. That resistance will make your submission all the sweeter."

Naruto intensifies his thrusting, sinking his fingers into her hips, and pushing his huge member almost to the base, its shape appearing as a subtle deformation upon the woman's stomach with each and every motion.

Haku's squeals are tired and hoarse, her arms falling slack by her sides, fingers twitching as Naruto tries to get into her womb.

"Your mind won't give in yet," Naruto gloated. "But your body will. Behold!"

As if her body was yielding to his command, everything but the knot entered her, piercing Haku's cervix and womb while also throwing her into a mind shattering orgasm.

Haku's world went dark, her mind temporarily blacked out from the pleasure and pain.

When she came to, she realizes that she came from Naruto's monster dong.

Even more tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks until they collected at her jaw.

She gritted her teeth, trying to endure this torturous humiliation.

But even then, she was taken off guard by Naruto leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

A split-second of oral plundering later, and Haku was prepared to bite his tongue off, but Naruto was clearly ahead of her, as in one motion he pulled his mouth away from Haku's face and replaced it with his hand.

He brutally shoved her head to the ground and kept it there, holding her completely prone and incapable of reaching him.

"D-Damn you..." Haku moaned.

Despite her resistance, her body seems to have submitted to Naruto, her hips subconsciously bucking to meet his thrusts.

Eventually, Naruto's end came as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed.

Haku felt the cock throb inside her, knowing what was about to happen, but being powerless to do anything about it.

She screamed in rage, pain, humiliation, and pleasure as Naruto slammed the knot in her and came a bucket load.

She could see and feel every load travel the contour of his rod before being deposited in her womb, swelling her greatly.

When he finally finished cumming, she already looked three moths pregnant.

"How...How have I not popped?" Haku questioned.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Naruto said, before knocking her out with a chop to the head.

He made a shadow clone to carry the kunoichi back to Tazuna's house, before heading to Kakashi to finish this mission.

* * *

When he got to Kakashi, the copynin had already pierced Zabuza's heart with a lightning blade.

"Good job." Naruto complimented.

"It was nothing." Kakashi stated. "How's your end?"

"I captured the Ice user." Naruto replied. "Sasuki's a bit injured, but nothing bad."

"Good." Kakashi said. "Now let's gooo..." He trailed off as he noticed a small army in the distance.

"Oh, what now?" Naruto groaned as the boss showed himself.

"Peh." Gato snorted. "So hard to get good minions these days."

"You don't think these guys can beat us when two elite assassins failed, do you?" Naruto mocked.

"I was going to kill them with these guys anyway," Gato said. "they were too expensive."

"Don't worry Sensei," Naruto said. "I got this."

"Get them!" Gato roared, scoffing at the thought of one boy fighting an armada.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto wasn't "one" boy.

"Mass shadow clone!" Naruto roared, pulling on the Kyuubi's chakra one last time.

POOF!

An army popped into existence, literal thousands of Narutos glaring at the thugs.

"Earth Release: Grand Rock Wave!" The clones roar, pushing their hands into the ground and creating a massive tidal wave of stone and dirt to crush the giant mob.

Kakashi gaped at the massacre.

It wasn't impressive compared to some of the more destructive jutsu in his repertoire, but it was far beyond anything a genin should be capable of.

When the attack ended, the whole mob was crushed under tons of rock, Gato included.

"Okay, now we're done." Naruto smirked.

* * *

A great celebration went up in the air as Gato's death was made known.

People were drinking booze and roaring in victory as their road in wealth was all but set.

Everyone was taking part of the festivities, and having fun.

"Hey Sasuki." Naruto called to Sasuki, who was sitting on her own on a bench.

"Naruto." Sasuki replied.

"Are you okay? How was Sakura's treatment?" Naruto said, wondering if Sakura did a good job.

"I'm fine." Sasuki said. "The needles didn't hit anything vital, and Sakura was actually capable of sealing up the wounds."

"Thanks for the help in that fight." Naruto said, sitting next to her and popping a japanese soda.

"I didn't do much," Sasuki argued. "I only got one hit in."

"Well it helped-" Naruto said.

"Save it," Sasuki cut him off. "I'm not interested."

"Wha-" Naruto stammered, not expecting her to see through his buttering so quickly.

"I plan to rebuild my clan _after_ I kill that man, and no sooner." Sasuki snapped.

Naruto mentally fumed, thinking of just forcing himself on her right then and there.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Kyuubi warned. "Uchiha are known to be extremely prideful. She'd never submit to you unless she actually likes you. And I don't see her breaking easily."

Naruto sighed, then tried to take another route.

"Look Sasuki," Naruto stated. "You and I are more alike than you realize, I want to destroy what I hate too. But there's no reason to go it alone. Think how much fun we'd have taking 'em all down together."

Sasuki gave Naruto an annoyed glare. "You may have gone through a lot, but you never lost your entire family in front of your eyes by the hands of your brother."

Naruto was about to argue that he never had a family in the first place, only to pause as he ran what she said through his head again.

"...Brother?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuki's eyes widened for a bit, before running off without a word.

"That could've gone better." Kyuubi moaned. "And to think I was so close to getting back at Madara through his decedent."

"All well." Naruto sighed. "She'll come to me eventually, besides I need more time to figure out how this Ice Bloodline thing works."

* * *

For the rest of the festival, Naruto tested out his new release.

Thanks to already having proficiency in Wind and Water chakra, it came relatively easy.

After finding out her old master was dead, Haku gave up and submitted to Naruto, teaching him about the ways to use it.

"White Moon!" Naruto roared, causing the lake they were training on to freeze near instantly.

"Master is so powerful!" Haku thought as she saw Naruto test Ice jutsu.

"Your Bloodline is rather potent," Naruto complimented. "I'll enjoy using it. And you."

Haku's loins burn at the sentence, her body aching to bear his child.

"But I'm afraid it'll have to wait." Naruto said, to her disappointment. "I have a deal to finish."

* * *

"He's dead?" Tsunami said. "You're sure?"

"Crushed him myself." Naruto said proudly. "And you know what that means."

"Yes." Tsunami stated, undoing her kimono. "I will take your cock in my precious place."

"But first," Naruto said revealing his cock. "Foreplay."

Naruto took her to bed and laid her down on it, dangling his dick in her face, before lowering it.

"Mmmph..." Tsunami groaned as she felt his dick plunge into her throat. "Mmph?!"

She squeals as Naruto lowers his head on her cunt and licks it, performing the 69 position.

Tsunami gives muffled moans as her cunt is lapped up by her master, sucking and gagging on his cock all the while.

Naruto sucked and licked at Tsunami pussy until her juices were all over his chin, and still he continued.

His tongue pushed between the woman's sticky lips, worming into her shuddering hole, probing as deeply as it could manage.

A shrill, yet muffled squeal came out of Tsunami as she orgasmed in Naruto's mouth.

A hot spray of honey poured into Naruto's mouth as worked at Tsunami's cunt.

Not long after, a hotter deluge of sperm poured into Tsunami's mouth, bloating her cheeks.

Four more shots of cum flooded her stomach and made her orgasm again.

Naruto pulled out and stood over the cum drunk civilian.

"Lay on the bed and bend over." Naruto ordered.

She obliged, spreading her legs for easy access.

"Come here master." Tsunami said, lust and excitement in her voice.

He rubbed himself against her wet pussy a bit before he began to push in, feeling her body give for him.

"Ohhhhh, yessssss… That's it! Your hard cock is pushing into me!" Tsunami moaned as she felt her pussy stretching to the limit around his dong.

Her belly bulged with his thickness as he pushed all the way inside with a wet squishing noise.

She could feel her pussy overflowing with every thrust, her juices dripping off his balls and hips as they slapped against her ass.

Naruto reached underneath her body and grasped her large breasts, massaging them as he thrusted into her.

His cockhead slams against her cervix after that, and Tsunami's eyes go wide as he begins to batter down the entrance to her womb itself, not once pausing, not once hesitating in his relentless onslaught, his effortless conquest of her slim and beautiful body.

She feels it as he punches into her womb, and she feels it as he stretches out that most sacred place around his cock.

"Take...it...ALL!" Naruto roared, finally piercing her cervix entirely.

"I'm cumming!" Tsunami said biting her knuckle as she cried out in orgasm, the feeling of her cervix punched through too extreme for her, Her inner walls milking him of his seed..

Naruto grunts and Tsunami cries out as one last explosive orgasm rushes through her shaking, spasming form in response to his knot streching her pussy and his white, hot cum pumping directly into her needy, fertile womb.

As he sprayed into her, Naruto finally stopped thrusting and panted over her.

He quickly poured almost a cup of his semen into his bitch's fertile womb in one shot.

The next few shots swelled her to late pregnancy size to twins and then triplet size in seconds.

Eventually, Naruto finishes and pulls out of her, causing a stream of sperm to flow out Tsunami's abused cunt.

After the sex, she gently and carefully sucked his clean, praising his virility and strength in between wet slurps.

Naruto sighed, What a great way to end this mission.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Challenge

A/N: Sorry if this seems short or lackluster compared to the previous, but this more of a filler chapter to get us to the chunin exams.

* * *

"That was well done for your first C-Rank mission." Kakashi stated as everyone walked toward Konoha.

Naruto himself smirked at the praise and Sakura smiled, while Sasuki brushed it off.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Naruto, a certain masked kunoichi was trailing the four ninja, intent on following her new master.

Naruto chuckles as she slips in the gates undetected, right after them.

* * *

After the "C-Rank", life returned to normal for Team 7.

Team 7 mostly went back to the D-ranks missions.

While Naruto was frustrated by the sudden onslaught of boredom, the time to test his new bloodline was much appreciated.

He had hundreds of shadow clones practice Water, Wind, and Ice Chakra Manipulation in the training grounds while the real one went on the missions.

He also trained on making shadow clones, making Earth, Ice, Water, and Wind versions of them as well.

He also found a way to make them without signs, smoke, or the popping sound.

Novel upgrades compared to the elements, but could be useful for sneak attacks.

"That's all of the missions for today." Kakashi states, walking away after our first mission, before pausing. "One more thing, we have the Chuunin exams just in just a few days, so you all should be prepared."

Naruto's eyes narrow as Sasuki strolls off as well.

He really wanted to get his hands on the sharingan, but her personality and will made it impossible to just fuck her into submission.

Subtlety was the only option.

After sending Sakura back to his house, he ran to catch up with Sasuki.

"Hey! Sasuki!" He roared. "You want to train with me?"

Normally, Sasuki didn't train with unless necessary, but her multiple losses to Naruto in Wave made her want to try out her sharingan against him.

"Fine."

* * *

Naruto's clones definitely had more trouble against Sasuki with her unlocked eyes.

She saw all of the clone's punches coming and weaved through almost all of them.

Some still hit her due to so many coming at her at once.

"Earth Release: Rock Wave!" Cried a half-dozen clones, creating a tidal wave of rock at Sasuki, who jumped over it.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!" She roared, breathing a huge fireball in midair, popping the clones that made the Rock Wave.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" Another clone spat out a liquid dragon, punching through the flames.

"Yeek!" With a rather desperate mid-air jerk, she dodged the jutsu and landed on her feet.

She then rushed through the many Narutos, popping them with kunai and fire jutsu.

Her chakra depleted quickly as she mowed down the clones, trying to find the original.

"If only I could do this sooner." Kyuubi laughed. "This would drive Madara insane."

"I'd doubt Madara Uchiha would be stalled by this," Naruto argued. "But a Bijuu with jutsu does sound pretty ridiculous. In a badass way."

Soon, her chakra drops entirely and she drops to her knees, completely winded.

Naruto looks down on her, it would be too easy to take her and fuck her to the ground, but that would his cover.

He gives out his hand to her.

"Save it." Sasuki snaps. "I can get up by myself."

Naruto frowns. "She's so prideful." He thinks.

"Just like Madara." Kyuubi snarls.

"Thanks for the fight." Sasuki says. "Now I know I need to improve my stamina and reserves."

She strolls off to her house, most likely to train more.

Naruto sighs, heading off on his own.

He walks back to his house, planning to call Sakura and bang her, when Kyuubi interrupts.

"Naruto," Kyuubi calls, sounding more serious than usual. "I'm sensing another Bijuu."

Naruto's eyes widen. "What! Where?"

"To your left." Kyuubi explains.

Naruto proceeds to rush off to find the Jinchuriki.

* * *

Naruto finds three kids that clearly aren't from Konoha.

The symbols on their headbands implied that they were from Suna.

"So this is Konoha." The boy in a black suit and makeup snorted. "Looks like a dump."

"Don't get any ideas, Kankuro." A blonde girl scolded him.

The third one was a redhead girl with what looked like a giant bottle on his back.

She didn't say anything, but was most likely from the same place due to the headband.

"That's the one." Kyuubi said. "The redhead is the Jinchuriki."

Naruto wondered if they were here for the Chunin Exams, it would explain why three Suna kids were running around unsupervised.

He decided to leave them to themselves, to wait for a chance to get the redhead without repercussions.

* * *

When he got back, he popped the training clones in the back yard, making sure that they were popped in small groups to over memory backlash.

Sakura and Haku are both in the house, practicing medical ninjutsu by giving themselves small cuts and then healing them.

Naruto smirked and headed over to them.

"How is it going, girls?" He asked.

"Rather well." Haku says. "Sakura has been giving me tips on medical ninjustu."

"She's really good at it." Sakura added. "Though not as good as me."

"Good." Naruto says. "Making sure allies don't break or bleed is not really my specialty. More medics are always welcome. Now..."

He stretches and shucks off his jacket. "I'm in need of some release. Can my sluts help me with that?"

Sakura and Haku nod frantically, eager to feel Naruto's shaft pierce them again.

Sakura walks over and then kneels before Naruto, taking off his pants and underwear, revealing his 15in cock.

She immediately grabs it and sucks on it, her hands rubbing her clit.

"Master," Haku says, taking her clothing as well.

Naruto laughs, releasing his pheromones for the hell of it.

Sakura and Haku feel their bodies heat up even more as they breathe in the scent.

Haku can't help but moan wantonly as she all but humps the side of Naruto's body with her moistening, dripping wet cunt.

Meanwhile, Sakura is taking so much of Naruto's length into her mouth now it starting to slide in her mouth.

"You've gotten better." Naruto moans, before grabbing her pink hair. "But you still need to improve!"

With a shocking amount of strength, the young ninja slammed Sakura full force down on his member.

The pinkette's eyes went wide then the started to roll back in her head form the rough brutalizing of her throat via half-demon cock.

Naruto was in full control as he deepthroated the girl with rapid blurred movements.

With a grunt, Naruto goes right over the edge as the room fills with the sounds of slurping and smacking, and the smells of sex and arousal.

Like a cannon, the viscous white spurts of spunk, rushed into Sakura's throat, before filling up her stomach and spewing out form her out stretched lips.

His seed causes her to choke and explodes out of her nostrils and the corners of her stretched lips, leaving her dazed and swaying a bit even as Naruto pulls out of her mouth and turns to Haku.

Haku's grin is wiped away in an instant as Naruto takes charge and grabs hold of her wide hips, replaced with nervous anticipation.

The slightly older ninja finds herself bent over the nearby table, and her shapely fat ass is pulled out to meet his hard, throbbing cock.

Without any hesitation, the young ninja slammed his cock home.

Haku gasped as her cunt was drilled yet again by her master, no matter how many times he fucked her, his dick never slowed in her cunt.

With no more waiting, Naruto started railing the ex-Kiri nin hard, fast, and with unrelenting power.

Orgasm after orgasm strikes her in time with Naruto's thrusting cock, as she squealed like a pig as his member hit her womb.

"Oh yes Master!" Haku wailed, her sex addled mind begging for more.

"Get pregnant you cow!" Naruto gave a deep heavy slam, knotted inside her pussy, and shot another deluge of his spunk.

It flooded Haku's cunt swiftly and crashed through her walls making her cum like a fountain.

And Haku's head blacked out as she felt his seed washing over her womb.

Naruto's sperm pumped inside of her until she was bloated to the point were she seemed already heavily pregnant.

Naruto drops Haku's half-unconscious form onto the table, his seed dripping from between her twitching legs as she moans in exhaustion.

Then he turns to Sakura and the eager genin is quick to hop into his arms.

Naruto rewards this by plunging his shaft inside of her almost as soon as she's in his grasp before repeating the same ruthless assault on her cunt as he did on Haku's.

He rammed his hips up Sakura's womb with thunderous force as he laid into her.

Her tight slick cunt gripped and sucked on his cock, trying it's best to greedily, and hungrily milk him for all he is worth.

Her tight bitch hole swallowed him with no restraints as he humped away at he like a mad man.

Chuckling lustily, Naruto picks up the pace, driving more of his cock into Sakura, forcing her to moan in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his hips to receive his thrusts more fully.

His cock pistons in and out of her a few more times before knotting the bitch and then cumming inside and Sakura's mouth falls open in a big, round O as she feels him paint the walls of her womb white with his seed.

He chuckles darkly as he looks over the two bitches on the floor and thinks about the many he'll get in the future.

"Welp," Naruto thought. "Better get to bed to rest for tomor-"

"Fuck...me...master..."

Blinking as his thoughts are derailed, Naruto looks to see Haku haking her hips back and forth suggestively.

While still unconscious.

Naruto grins widely and grabs the beautiful bitch's bubble butt.

Maybe sleep could wait for just a teeny tiny bit.


	8. Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin!

Next day.

The first thing Naruto registered after waking up was the smell of sex still pungent in the air.

The second he registered was the two girls in his bed.

He checked the clock and saw that he still had a bit of time before the Chunin Exams start, although not much.

He quickly and quietly shook Sakura up. "Head off without me. I'll be there."

Sakura obliges, heading to the building for the Exams.

Naruto, on the other hand, decides to take care of his morning wood.

Naruto shifted himself above Haku's mouth, ready to face fuck her in her sleep.

Slowly, he lowers his erect cock into Haku's mouth, before slowly sawing in and out.

Naruto's doesn't have as much time as he wants; however, and quickly picked up the pace.

Soon, Haku woke up to find her master's cock in her mouth.

Instinctively, the tamed kunoichi began to suck on it, licking it up and down in her mouth rather lewdly as she moaned around her Master's shaft.

Naruto's hands curled into her hair and he groaned happily as he began to thrust into her willing accepting throat.

Soon, he came and she swallowed every last drop of the sperm.

Naruto chuckled and got up, smacking her bare naked ass.

"I'll be going now." Naruto says, as he gets ready. "Until the Exams end, keep training your jutsu and stealth."

"Yes master." Haku states, getting out of bed herself.

"You're running out of time." Kyuubi warned.

"I'm going, I'm going" Naruto stated.

* * *

"About time you showed up." Sasuki snapped, when you showed up. "I was worried you chickened out."

"Hardly." Naruto replied. "I merely wanted to be 'fashionably late' as they say."

Sasuki did her trademark 'hn', and walked into the building.

The other members followed her as they walked through the hallway until they ran into a large group of what seemed like genin candidates surrounding a doorway.

"Genjutsu." Kyuubi immediately deduced.

"How can you tell?" Naruto wondered.

"When you've under Madara's eye tricks," Kyuubi replied. "Things like this are child's play."

"Well, it is made to stall _genin_ ," Naruto countered. "It be weird if it could stall anyone competent."

"True." Kyuubi said.

"Guys," Sasuki said, drawing Naruto's attention away from his bijuu. "This is a-"

Naruto cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

Sasuki tore the hand and glared a hole into him.

"What?" Naruto said. "I just wanted you to not blow the secret and get these wimps to pass."

Sasuki's eyes widened in surprise and possibly a little respect as she registered this.

"Well the real room must be somewhere else right?" Sakura stated.

"Right." Sasuki agreed.

Thus, Team 7 walked past the crowd, trying to find the real exam room, but not before Naruto left a few transformed clones to see which girls were in which teams.

After a while, they find the real testing room, only to see Kakashi at the doors.

"It seems all three of you made it." Kakashi said. "Good."

"Good?" Sasuki questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi stated casually. "It just that you can only take the Exams in full teams."

"Ah," Naruto realized. "Like the genin test."

"Right." Kakshi stated.

"Can we go now?" Sasuki snapped.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi relented. "I expect you to do great things in this test for that."

"You say that like it isn't guaranteed." Naruto smirked, putting his arm on Sasuki, who immediately shoved him off and stormed in.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the display before heading herself, followed by Naruto.

The class was relatively empty, a few random chunin were sitting on chairs next to the walls, but other than that, next to nothing.

The only teams here were the Suna team with the redhead, and a shady looking Konoha team.

One of the Konoha ninjas whistled, impressed. "My, My. I didn't think any of the newbies would figure that part out."

"Who are you calling newbies?" Sasuki bristled.

"Now, Now. I didn't mean to irritate you or anything. I'm Kabuto by the way." The ninja stated.

Naruto gave the boy a good look as he laid back on the wall.

He gave off a very 'Kakashi' vibe, for a lack of a better word.

In fact, switch out "Annoying" with "Kindhearted" and you'd get a near perfect match.

This one would be trouble, Naruto could tell, as could the others, though to a lesser extent.

Soon, the other chunin hopeful came in and test was ready to start.

To his surprise, he found out that the glasses guy knew far more about him (and most people here really) than he should when gave off info to the other Konoha newbies.

The only things he didn't know were his bijuu and his gifts.

His conversation with Kabuto gave him more info about the others too, the redhead Jinchuriki was named Gaara and was in a team composed of her brother and sister.

More worrying however, was the fact that she had gone on many missions and finished all of them completely unscathed.

"One could read this off as hyperbole," Naruto thought. "But something tells me that this guy's skilled enough to not include rumors into his 'info cards'."

"Though he could be lying through his teeth." Kyuubi added.

He was cut off his musing when three ninja attacked the group.

Two of them threw a few kunai at Kabuto, who slipped around them rather easily, only to be caught off guard by the third one.

The third swung his fist at Kabuto, who dodged it rather easily-

Crack!

"What the-"Naruto gaped.

Kabuto's glasses cracked as if they got knocked off his face and hit the floor.

Soon after that, Kabuto hit the floor, puking his guts out.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in intrigue.

"Quiet down!" A rough voice roared.

Everyone turned to a large column of smoke that popped out of nowhere.

The smoke dispersed, revealing a tall and imposing man with scars on his face.

"Hello students." The man said with what seemed to be across between a smirk and scowl. "I am Ibiki Morino, your teacher and worst enemy."

A wave of killing intent washed over the room, stilling any more sound that was in the room.

"First of all," Ibiki growled. "Sound nin! Explain yourselves!"

"Sorry." The sound nin girl said. "We heard this guy talk shit about our village and got a little excited."

Ibiki eyes narrowed. "Kabuto, are you able to participate?"

"Yeah." Kaubto stumbled. "Just give me a second."

Ibiki proceeded to explain the rules of the test as everyone sat down.

To Naruto's extreme displeasure, the first exam was a written test, something he kinda sucked at.

The surprise team-pass-or-fail rule didn't concern him as much as the actual test, due to the fact that his teammates were very good at these tests.

The fact that cheating didn't instantly disqualify the students struck a lot of alarms in his head though, as many a biased teacher blatantly abused that fact to kick him out of the room mid-test and fail him.

"One last thing," Ibiki said. "The tenth question will be later."

Things only got more suspicious when he got the test, and couldn't make head or tails of the questions.

"Okay, I know that I have a hard time with these questions, but what the hell is up with this?" Naruto thought.

He scoured the room, hoping no one would take his looking around as looking at other people's test.

"How should I know?" Kyuubi snarked. "Maybe this is the same that genin test."

"You mean getting the questions right isn't the point of the test?" Naruto asked. "But how would that make sense-"

Wait.

Questions you can't answer.

Cheating is allowed, yet punished.

"Of course!" Naruto thought. "An Intel gathering test in disguise."

And this is where it got frustrating all over again, how the hell could he find a way to check everyone's answers without being caught?

Shadow clones were the obvious solution, but most students, if not the proctors would try to pop them before they could look.

But then a great idea popped into his head, the transformation jutsu.

The transformation jutsu could change the clone into something completely inconspicuous.

A brilliant grin morphed on his face as he popped a fly into existence and sent it off.

The clone-fly flew to Sakura and proceeded to read her test.

The other genin started to find out the point to this test, and tried there own creative ways of gathering Intel.

Naruto noticed this and decided to push his luck a bit.

A few more flies popped into existence, and flew around the various students to find the cheaters.

Another special water-clone-fly floated around the proctors, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

There!

Just as a chunin opened his mouth to yawn, the water-clone-fly swooped in and popped itself right inside his throat.

"GLURGH!" The chunin choked on a sudden surge on water that erupted from his throat.

Naruto's prankster's side laughed heartily at the chunin rushing out of the room, but his plan wasn't done yet.

Another fly flew out the door with the unlucky ninja.

* * *

The chunin puked the water into the sink in the bathroom.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" The chunin groaned.

Click!

"What the?" The chunin rushed to the door only to find it locked.

He banged on the banged calling for help, but most of the ninja in the building were in rooms of there own, monitoring other tests.

The clone transformed again into the chunin, before heading back to the testing room.

* * *

Naruto grinned as the disguised clone came back into the room and sat in the seat.

Now his plan could go into action.

The clone flies buzzing around pop, the info of who's cheating flowing the him and, more importantly, the proctor-clone, who would put down the cheaters the test.

But not all the cheaters, just the ones in all male teams.

Naruto was thinning out the competition, in more than one way.

By the time the tenth question rolled around, the room was near empty.

Even Kabuto's team got knocked out.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki snapped. "The tenth question has special rules applied to it."

"More rules?" Sasuki thought incredulously.

"You have a choice to take the tenth question." Ibiki said. "However, If you choose not to, you automatically fail."

Roars of outrage and confusion filled the room, all along the lines of: "Why would we quit now?!"

"Well, you could take the question," Ibiki smirked. "But if you get it wrong, you fail and can't chunin exams again, ever."

"WHAT!?" Kiba roared. "You can't do that! Other ninja from last time are here that took the test and failed!"

"I'm afraid I can." Ibiki countered. "The Hokage and other village leaders have given me more authority on the test. Those who want to leave, raise your hand and leave with your teammates."

Oddly enough, surviving the onslaught that Naruto unleashed seemed to embolden everyone who remained.

Only one team bowed in the next ten minutes.

The rest saw too many fail to back down now.

"Well, it seems that everyone here has decided to take the risk." Ibiki stated.

A long pause settled over the room as Ibiki planned to ask the tenth question.

"You pass!" He roared, laughing hard at the confused and dumbfounded faces everyone had.

"...What?" Hinata drew a blank.

"The tenth question was a test of courage and making tough decisions, just as the first nine were a test of Intel gathering." Ibiki explained. "These things are required to be great chun-."

"Prepare yourselves brats!" A female, loud, and confident voice roared from outside.

That was the only preparation anyone got for what happened next.

Crash!

The window was crashed open by a black tarp that unraveled in midair, the four corners pinned to the floor and walls by kunai.

And just like that, a tall, slender, purple haired chick was in the class, a banner reading: 'Konoha's super sexy/badass kunoichi: Anko Mitarashi!'

"It's my time to torture you now!" The woman grinned fiercely.

Another long pause settled over the as everyone's brains registered what just happened.

Ino wrote a large 10 on the back of her test and raised it up so Anko could see it, eliciting her to give a large theatric bow, when she straightened up and looked around, her widened a bit.

"Woah." Anko gaped. "Ibiki, you still got it. There's little more than a quarter left."

"And you're still early." Ibiki sighed.

Anko chuckled and blushed, walking the room. "Well then, I guess were heading to 44 tomorrow then." Anko stated. "Meet me there, brats."

The genin all headed out as the class was dismissed, Naruto discreetly popping the proctor clone when no one was looking.

"I wonder what the next test will be?" Naruto pondered.

"I just hope it's interesting." Kyuubi chuckled.


	9. Chapter 8: The Forest of Death!

The Next Day.

"Alright then Brats, Listen up!" Anko called from atop the fence. "Welcome to Training Ground 44; or as most Shinobi like to call it: The Forest of Death!" she yelled out. "Here it is that you will be pitted against each other in order to get these two scrolls!" she pulled the scrolls from a trench coat pocket and held them up for the Genin to see.

The forest in front of them certainly looked worthy of such a description, its huge trees giving off an imposing impression along with the malevolent smell.

Well, only Naruto and Kiba could actually smell how dangerous it was, but it was still a pretty big red flag.

"Before I explain the rules of the exam, I need to give you these papers." Anko says, pulling the papers out of her trench coat.

"What are those?" Neji said in suspicion.

"Release wavers." Anko explained. "You guys can and most likely will die in this test, these papers are here so if that does happens, I won't be held responsible. After this, your team will get a scroll and go to one of the randomly chosen entrances for a scroll battle."

She then took out two scrolls, one labeled earth, and the other labeled heaven. "Each team will get either a heaven or earth scroll, your goal is to get the other kind of scroll and then get to the tower in 5 days. You will be disqualified if you lose a teammate, open the scroll before you get to the tower, or run out of time."

"Wait, What about food!?" Choji shouted.

"You'll have to find your own." Anko said with a sadistic grin. "That's about everything about the test. Hope you live, maggots!"

* * *

A few minutes later.

Naruto and his teammates were walking through the forest.

"I wonder who should we rush first?" Sasuki wondered. "There are 11 choices to pick from."

"That sound team seemed overconfident," Naruto mused. "Getting the drop on them would be pretty easy."

"Or we could just use your clone to scour the area." Sakura suggested. "And strike at people who are getting weak."

"That's rather boring, but it's also practical." Naruto replied. "I'll try it. Wouldn't hurt."

Naruto makes a few dozen clones and disperses them across the forest, some disguised as his teammates.

"How long before they find someone?" Sasuki asks.

"Not long." Naruto mused. "I'm pretty fast and so are my clones."

* * *

The various clones head all over the place, splitting into teams of 2.

One group of clones paused, hearing a scream akin to a death rattle accompanied by a roar.

"Sounds like a team's already getting slaughtered." The clones mused, rushing toward them to get a free scroll.

When he got to where the sounds are, he met an interesting sight.

Two dead Kusa genin, ripped apart and crushed horribly, a good part of their torso completely missing.

"Damn." The clone thought. "Sucks to be them."

A quick check of the corpses revealed rations and weapons, but no scroll to their shared displeasure.

Any further musing was cut off by another scream, warranting more chasing.

He eventually caught up to the sounds to see a redhead hiding up a tree, a tree about to be knocked down by a huge black bear.

"Oh this is too easy." The mused, seeing a free harem member who most certainly had her ex-team's scroll.

The clones proceeded to use a rock wave to bury the beast in rubble.

The clones then walked to the tree, smirks on their faces and started to release their pheromones.

An interesting fact Naruto found about his is that they can use the gifts the Kyuubi gave him, albeit to a lesser extent.

The redhead slipped down the tree, relief all over her face.

"Thank you." She cried, hugging the clone. "I-I'm Karin. Karin Uzumaki."

"Don't mention it." The clone said. "You have your team's scroll, don't you?"

Karin blinked, before sighing. "Of course. That's why you saved me." She was already disqualified, there was no reason to keep these things.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out an Earth scroll, exactly what his team needed.

"Aw, don't be like that." Naruclone said, walking toward her. "That's not the only reason."

"Uuhh, What would the other one be?" Karin asked, despite having a very good idea what it was.

"I need to bust a nut," The clone said, grabbing her arm. "In you."

To his mild surprise, Naruto saw her pants immediately soaked at that statement.

His pheromones shouldn't be powerful enough to cause that kinda effect.

What he didn't know was that with Karin being a sensor type of Shinobi, and his pheromones worked especially well against them due to the scent being chakra-based.

Despite this, she wasn't going to just bend over on the spot.

"Nononononononono! You can't be serious!" She shrieked.

She flailed against his strength without much success, her physique unsuited for actual combat.

The clone smirked and pushed her down to the ground, using an earth trap jutsu to keep her from running away while he undid his clothes.

"…is there any chance we can talk about this?" Karin said, trying one last attempt to get out of this mess.

"Well, you have two choices." Naruto replied. "Let me fuck your brains out, and get carried to the tower, or try to get to the tower on your own."

Karin sighed, knowing she wouldn't last a day out here on her own. "Fine. Do what you want."

Naruto laughed. "Good to see you picking the right decision."

He then took off his pants, revealing his large 15in cock.

"Open your mouth you slut, and take my seed down your throat like a good little whore!" Naruto roared. "After that, I will impregnate you! Your cunt will learn to worship this cock!"

Karin's eyes bulged and cunt started to soak through her pants even faster. "Great Sage! This monster will destroy me! Is he even human?"

Then again, she knew didn't have a choice but to do as he said.

She kissed down the shaft of Naruto's length, holding his cock near the tip as she made her way down to the knot.

It couldn't hurt to start with what she said she wanted to do.

She tentatively slid her tongue against the tightened sac holding Naruto's balls.

Slowly, she kissed them, and licked them more, listening to the blonde give a few moans and even slide his hand into her hair.

She opened her mouth and carefully took one in, giving a few firm sucks.

A lustful moan came out of the clone, giving Karin the indication that she was doing something right.

Her throat convulses around his dick, and more slobber collects on her chin, even as she stares right back at him.

She couldn't fight the fire in her loins any more, and she could hardly even remember why she tried to in the first place.

Finally, after a long moment, Karin pulls her hand away from Naruto's cock, plunging it in her cunt while the other continues to knead and massage his balls in a quite pleasurable manner.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Naruto roared as his cock surged with pleasure and Karin's eyes went wide with surprise before she was blasted off his cock.

His cum having filled her mouth and stomach as she couldn't keep up with the flow and was launched off.

"Ugh, that was good." The clone groaned.

"You done?" Karin moaned, partially muffled by cum.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned. "I still got more in me."

"How?!" Karin cried incredulously. "I could barely keep the first shot down!"

"I'm an Uzumaki too." Naruto said. "I'm a stamina freak that way. Besides you only made one of us cum."

"Oh fuck me!" Karin moaned.

"Literally." The clone laughs as another clone walks over.

"I'm thinking of a spitroast." The other clone said.

"Spitroast?" Karin asked, unfamiliar with the sex position.

"Don't worry," The first clone said. "You'll find out."

With no more warning, the clone grabbed her head and pulled her out of the earth trap and on to his cock.

"Gakh!" She gagged as her mouth was filled with dick.

The other clone took a look at her soaked pants and laughed. "To think We'd get a girl like this so early!"

He then took off the pants and panties, before lining up his dong with her cunt. "Feel my cock pierce you!"

And with that, the clone slammed his hips forward, stealing Karin's virginity with all the finesse of a freight train.

Lighting-like pain surged throughout her body as she convulsed from the first man she had ever intimately known.

It hurt… Kami it hurt like nothing she had ever done. But she wasn't naive. She knew the pain would pass… soon hopefully.

Fortunately for her, the pain did pass quickly, the rapid pounding she was receiving bringing more pleasure than discomfort.

"O-oh," she whined. "Oh, Kami, this feels so good." Her head rolled back as she the sensation of being fucked by something so big almost knocked her stupid, the pleasure coming in too strong not to be felt and adored.

The cock in front of her was not to ignored either, as every thrust from one clone shoved her along the other; and she always ended up bouncing back on him, her tits failing madly and the body burning in pleasure.

Soon, the clones reached their limit.

"Oh fuck yeah!" The oral clone groaned, shoving his cock all the way down her throat and knotting in her mouth.

"Get pregnant slut!" The other roared, punching clean through her cervix and into her womb, knotting her there too.

Karin choked and screamed as she felt a searing hot thick fluid shoot into her from both ends, a vicious orgasm making her entire body spasm.

Over the few seconds, the dicks filled her mouth and the womanhood almost to the point of bursting.

Soon, the knots deflated, leaving the fucked stupid Uzumaki on the floor.

"That was good slut." The second clone stated. "We'll enjoy using you more."

One clone carried Karin to the tower in the center, another took the scroll back to the original along with the stuff from the corpses.

* * *

An hour later.

So far, Team 7 had been taking the defensive route, setting up camp and waiting for when other teams weakens to strike.

"Fuck, this is boring." Naruto moaned. "We should've tracked down the sound and beaten them up."

"Can it dobe." Sasuki snapped. "This is the safest way of getting through this part of exam."

"That doesn't make it less boring." Naruto snapped back. "I hope something happens eventually."

"Oi!" A familiar voice roars over them.

The three look up to see one of Naruto's clones in the trees.

"Did you find a scroll already?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." The clone said, handing the earth scroll over.

"Looks like we win." Sakura said.

"Don't get cocky." Sasuki stated. "We still have to get to the tower in one piece."

The three genin get up to rush to the tower when Naruto's senses pick something up.

"Uh guys?" Naruto states.

"We have company, don't we?" Sasuki growled.

"Yep." Naruto said. "Get ready. Sakura, behind me."

Sasuki jumped into the trees, her sharingan trying to see the ninja they're facing.

Sakura hides behind Naruto, as she was instructed.

However none of it prevented an enormous gust of wind from flinging them across the forest.

"Argh!" Naruto roared as he sent flying.

Soon, they hit the floor with a crash.

"Ugh," Sasuki groaned. "What ju-"

"SNAKE!" Sakua screamed, pointing up.

Naruto and Susuki's heads both whip around, seeing a monstrous snake right behind them.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto roared, making seals for a powerful wind jutsu and blowing it away.

Sasuki on the other hand, unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the beast, the fire and wind combing and lighting the snake up.

"Good reflexes." A calm voice speaks out from the shadows.

The team turns around to see a grass nin walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Sasuki snaps.

"Just a ninja in this test." The woman states.

Without any more warning, the woman rushes toward at a high speed.

Sasuki fired off a particularly big fireball, boosted by Naruto's wind jutsu as well.

The woman ducked under the jutsu and swung a fist at Sasuki, who managed to dodge it by the skin of his teeth.

Sasuki immediately drew a kunai and slashed at the grass nin, lightly cutting her cheek.

"Impressive." The woman said, swinging her hand and blowing them both away.

"This woman is far too strong to be a genin." Sasuki said. "We have to run."

"I doubt that will work." Naruto objected. "She clearly faster than us and can hunt us down before we get to the tower."

"Oh?" The woman pondered. "Surely you don't think you can take head on?"

Naruto growled. "Don't underestimate me!"

Sasuki swallowed her growing panic and unlocked her sharingan.

"Two tomoe in each eye already." The woman stated. "Marvelous."

Sasuki jumped and shot off a few fireballs before trying to stab her through the face.

The grass nin slipped through the flames with relative ease, before grabbing the arm Sasuki tried to stab her with.

Undeterred, Sasuki immediately tried to kick her in the face.

This attack actually connected, though it didn't seem to do much.

A fast-paced taijustu battle ensued, as the kunoichi traded blows with each other.

"My sharingan can barely keep up with her," Sasuki thought in a panic.

Never a taijustu prodigy, Sasuki usually relied on her eyes to get an edge in battle, but against this ninja, it was the only reason she was lasting long at all.

Sasuki jumped back, narrowing avoiding a sweep kick, only to take wind bullet to the stomach in midair, knocking her to the ground but thankfully not off her feet.

Naruto scowled and made a few dozen wind clones to swarm the woman, while Sasuki made hand seals for a big fire jutsu.

"Do you think this came trap me?" The woman mocked as she cut down three clones.

"No need." A clone shot back."We're just waiting for Sasuki."

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" A huge dragon of flame rushed out of Sasuki's mouth and crashed down into the clearing, the many wind clones feeding the flames greatly.

Naruto had a feeling that this wouldn't be enough to kill her and that she would stop playing around by now, and so did Sasuki, so they booked it, leaving more Wind and Earth clones in their wake.

Naruto even pulled on the kyuubi's chakra to make himself faster.

Sakura, who had been hiding this whole time, jumped on Naruto back as they ran.

However, the two ninjas had underestimated just how worse things would get as the clones saw the wreckage.

To their shock, they saw a entirely different face under the grass nin's, a pale white face with slit eyes.

"What the hell are you?" A clone asked in shock.

"I am Orochimaru," The monster answered, surveying his damage.

His limbs were covered in second degree burns and his disguise was completely totaled.

If he were anyone else, he'd be dead.

Orochimaru grinned to himself.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku. Screw just marking the Uchiha," He thought. "I'm going to put a curse seal on both these pleasant surprises."

* * *

Naruto, still running on demon chakra, was carrying his teammates through the forest at great speeds.

"A hit like that should occupy her for a while." Naruto said.

"What _is_ she?" Sakura snapped.

"Hell if I know," Sasuki hissed. "All I know is that she's way beyond chunin level."

"Shit!" Naruto snapped.

"She popped all of your clones didn't she?" Sasuki deadpanned.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "And she apparently has a face underneath her other face, and is a guy!"

"Of course!" Sakura shrieked. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"She's also closing in!" Naruto roared.

"What do we do?" Sakura panicked.

"Simple." Naruto said. "I'll hold him off."

"And how the hell are you gonna do that?!" Sasuki snapped.

"I've got a plan!" Naruto snapped back. "Now beat it, Uchiha!"

"He's coming!" Sakura screamed, pointing at snake-eyed monster chasing them.

"Weren't you the one that decided to fight me head on?" Orochimaru mocked, now using his own voice. "How come you're running now?"

"I needed a little time for this!" Naruto roared.

The others quickly got off him as his chakra spiked and a cloak of red charka formed around him.

Orochimaru frowned, he couldn't use the five pronged seal without burning his hand, and most other seals would be difficult to do in such a dense forest.

The only good solution would be brute force into submission, not something he lacked, but not something he excelled at either.

"Let's see you fight me now!" Naruto snarled, extending the hand of his cloak to grab him.

Orochimaru jumped over the hand and unleashed a huge fire jutsu that blew up a good swath of the forest.

Naruto screamed, his cloak shielding him from the flames, but not the temperature.

Sasuki and Sakura were able to feel the shockwave of the attack from a good distance away, while Naruto was blasted into the floor hard.

"Fuck." Naruto swore, before shooting a wind dragon bullet at the bastard, it was a lot harder to use jutsu while riding on the Kyuubi's chakra, but the payoff was quite worth it.

A blast of wind that launched everything within sight into the sky, including Orochimaru.

Naruto scowled, seeing the Orochimaru turn to mud.

"Where is he?" He growled.

He swung his hand and leveled another swath of the forest, revealing Orochimaru making seals at a incredibly fast pace.

"Shit!" He roared, jumping at him, prepared to make a fast wind jutsu-.

"Lightning Release: Zap Cannon."

BOOM!

A blast of yellow electricity slammed into him in midair and threw him across the forest at a almost comical speed, crashing though trees and rocks in great numbers.

Naruto heard the Kyuubi roar in pain in its head before going silent at hitting the ground.

Naruto groaned as the red chakra dispersed, leaving his body unprotected, burnt, and still twitching from the electrical shock.

"To wield the Kyuubi's chakra so easily," Orochimaru walked, admittedly tired from this endeavor. "You are quite the interesting jinchuriki."

"Go...to...hell..." Naruto rasped, barely able to get back onto his knees.

"Don't worry, I will not kill you." Orochimaru stated. "It would be a waste to end someone so promising, instead I will give you a gift."

To Naruto's surprise, the man's neck stretched and his head flew over to his neck and bit him on it.

More to Naruto's surprise, it _hurt_ , far more than it should have.

His neck burned as if acid were running through it.

Agonized rasps came from his mouth as Naruto thrashed around in pain.

He barely registered Orochimaru picking him up to do god knows what else to him.

Orochimaru debated using the Fived-fingered seal on him to keep the Kyuubi in chains, but that could damage his chakra control and lead to him being killed by the sound genin before he got a chance to see more of his power.

"Besides, why handicap such a promising vessel?" Orochimaru mused to himself. "Should the Kyuubi be sufficiently tamed, he could be an exceptional asset."

And with that, he rushed for his other vessel.

* * *

Sasuki and Sakura were rushing towards the tower, planning on telling everyone about the rouge ninja rampaging through the forest.

Sasuki even left wire traps for the mad man with shadow clones.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuki had copied his shadow clone in one of their spars.

The chakra cost usually deterred from using the jutsu, but this situation called for desperate measures.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru was barely slowed down by the traps and clones, deciding to cut the playtime for now.

Sasuki barely felt something prick her neck before it exploded in pain.

Sakura whipped her head behind to Sasuki on the ground, writhing in pain, and Orochimaru right behind her, Naruto slung over her shoulder.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura charged the man, who merely dropped Naruto to the ground and jumped higher into the tree.

"You bastard!" Sakura screamed. "What did you do to them?!"

"Ku ku ku. I merely gave them a parting gift." Orochimaru smirked. "I'll be going now. Tell those two that I plan on seeing them again."

Sakura glared daggers at the man, who seemed to slowing flickering away.

"And one last thing," Orochimaru added. "Get them ready for the sound."

And with that, Orochimaru disappeared, leaving Sakura with two tortured teammates.

* * *

Sakura dragged her teammates away from the destruction, hoping beyond hope that her teammates were okay.

Thankfully, she found a clearing with enough room to do proper medic work.

The problem was, she didn't know what the injuries were.

On sure, the burns and bruises were undone rather easily, but the mark on the neck wasn't like anything she'd heard of before.

What's worse, if something comes before they wake up, she would be completely defenseless.

The only thing she could do at that point was booby trap the area and pray to the sage that they would wake up soon.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but purple mist everywhere.

"Where the hell am I?" He wondered.

A sob caught his attention and he waded through the mist, wondering what it was.

Then he saw what it was.

Himself, only younger and beaten.

"Why do they hate me?" The copy cried. "What did I do to them?"

Faceless shadows emerged from the mist, spewing hate and disgust.

"You are a such a shame."

"Dead last..."

"Don't look at him dear...that only deserves your scorn."

"Why are you alive, while so many of us perished?"

"You...You're responsible for all of our misery...You. Must. Die."

"My life is ruined... Because of you."

"They hate us..." The young Naruto said. "For something we have no control over...Why should we help this village? Why don't we burn it to the ground?"

Naruto was silent up to this point before he regained the ability to speak. "Because this way is better."

"What?" The young Naruto said, visibly surprised.

"I have no intention of becoming the very monster Konoha thinks me as." Naruto snarled. "Call it pride, but giving any of those bastards the satisfaction of being right pisses me off! To prove them wrong, to make them see their own stupidity and how it would've destroyed what was left of their village if not for my goals! That would more satisfying than any destruction!"

"You forgive them?!" The young Naruto snarled. "For all they've done!?"

"Hardly." Naruto scoffed. "I merely see no gain in senseless destruction and murder. I don't plan to become Hokage to help the village, I plan to be Hokage to rule it."

"That's the Naruto I know." A familiar voice snarled.

Suddenly, the world trembled.

Red chakra erupted from the ground, washing away the mist, swallowing the shadows, consuming the fake Naruto.

Naruto turned around, facing the perpetrator.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I could've taken them." Naruto smirked.

"That may be," Kyuubi said. "But you need to see this."

Naruto took a look at the cage the Kyuubi was in, seeing many different and unwelcome things.

Purple Chains of flesh covered the whole sewer, tying the cage and making it hard to see the kyuubi apart from his face.

"What did that bastard do to us?" Naruto snapped.

"He placed a seal on us, with the intention of enslaving us." Kyuubi snarled. "I can even feel a shard of his soul here, trying to corrupt our minds."

"Great," Naruto groaned. "How do we get rid of it?"

"I could assimilate it like with our woman," Kyuubi stated. "But there are three problems with that."

"There's always a catch isn't there?" Naruto moaned.

"Quit whelping." Kyuubi snapped. "First, I'm not sure how long it would take. Depending on how much of your body it's corrupted, this could take weeks."

"Second, I'm not sure what would we get when I do so, as this is a type of seal I've never encountered before." Kyuubi continued.

"Well, few sane people would be willing to break off part of their soul and shove it in someone else." Naruto replied.

"Fair point." Kyuubi stated. "The last problem is this I won't be able to give you chakra while I'm doing this without reprocussions."

"Okay." Naruto said. "I guess I'll have to make due."

"Fine then." Kyuubi said. "Better wake up then."

A red flash of light blinded Naruto, and his eyes opened to the blue sky, just in time to hear a pained yell.

* * *

Earlier:

Sakura sighed as she looked over her teammates prone bodies, still asleep but at least not in pain anymore.

She looked around to see no enemies heading toward her, and laid back on the ground, distraught.

The tension was killing her, waiting for Naruto and Sasuki to wake up, while also fearing that someone would show up, and take their scrolls and/or kill them before then.

Eventually, the sound team did come, and unfortunately, neither Naruto or Sasuki was awake for it.

They got caught by one of the traps, the one with the exploding log, but the mummy looking one blew it apart before it could go off.

"Hello there." One of the ninja drawled. "Where's Sasuki?"

"Asleep." Sakura snarked, trying to let as little fear creep into her voice as possible. "You can wait, but girls don't go with the clingy type."

"Heh!" The girl of the team snorted. "Girl thinks she can mouth off in a situation like this."

"Trust me dear," The mummy said. "You don't want to say anything you might regret. We are far beyond your level."

"Then come on," Sakura taunted. "Kick my ass. Just don't be surprised when my teammates wake up and beat you into a bloody puddle."

"Really?" The third sound nin said, shaking his head and smirking. "I'm pretty sure I'll kill them after we kill you."

"Don't count on it." Sakura said, making seals for the chakra scapels.

"Ah." The mummy said. "Chakra scapels, you're a medic nin aren't you?"

"Glad you noticed." Sakura said, before charging at them.

She knew was boned even if it wasn't three on one, but she thought this would be better than dying doing nothing.

She swung at the ninja, intending to make them back off, but only the kunoichi lept back, and not very far at that.

The boy with holes in his hands swung at Sakura, who narrowly dodged it, only to be blown back by a blast of air from his hands.

"Fuck!" Sakura cried as she hit the floor.

The three ninja quickly closed in on her and held her down on the ground.

Sakura tried to shake them off, but getting her head stomped into the dirt quickly stopped that.

"An admirable attempt from the medic, but not enough." The mummy mocked, drawing a kunai. "But don't feel too bad, you never had a chance."

Sakura closed her eyes, unable to stare her death in the face, knowing that her teammates would come with her soon.

"Dynamic Entry!"

A green blur slammed into the dogpile, sending the sound nin flying.

"Wha?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Three on one is most unfair!" A bold voice called out. "And murdering for no reason is no way to represent your village!"

Sakura looked up at her savior, a boy dressed entirely in green spandex.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zaku snapped. "And what are you doing here?!"

"My name is Rock Lee!" The boy said. "And I plan to stop you from killing my fellow leaf nin!"

"Why help me?" Sakura asked. "You aren't on our team."

"But you are of our village." Lee replied. "And no Konoha ninja would let his friends die if he can help it."

Lee sprung into action, leaping across the clearing and kicking Dosu in the gut.

From there, a wild and chaotic battle occurred, Lee's speed and strength dominating the sound nin at first.

Unfortunately, it only took one shot from Dosu's attack to severely disorient him.

He was forced to use his Primary Lotus to take out just one of the sound nin, only for that to be foiled as well.

Just like that, Sakura was on her own again.

She tried everything, from exploding tags the team got from Karin's teammates to the academy three techniques, nothing worked.

However, the timely arrival of Team 10 stopped her death right in time yet again.

Sakura was never more thankful of her rival popping out of nowhere.

The situation got even better when Ino possessed on the sound nin and held her hostage.

However, the sound nin's willingness to injure their own teammates and general ingenuity gave them the upper hand yet again.

That is until Lee's teammates came a knocking.

"No one wails on our teammates and gets away with it!" Neji snapped, before noticing a dark energy with his byakugan.

"Someone thinks they're tough shit." Zaku mocked.

"Stop acting cool and come down here then." Dosu taunted.

"Actually, I think this fight just got taken out of our hands." Neji stated.

Dosu blinked in confusion, not knowing what he meant by that, until he felt a huge surge of chakra and killing intent behind him.

Everyone's eyes were drawn at the sudden plume of purple chakra coming from Sasuki, who was slowly getting up.

"Sasuki!" Sakura nearly cried in relief, a bright smile on her face as she began to rush over to her.

Though it was quick to disappear as she shot her a particularly harsh glare, one that was a very far cry from the stoic, 'I'm too cool to feel emotion' face she usually had.

Even more shocking was the flame-like markings covering half of her face, and the purple aura she was emitting.

"Sakura..." Sasuki spoke. "Who did that to you?"

"S-Sasuki?" Sakura stammered. "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry." Sasuki said. "It's only the power flowing through me...actually, I've never felt better..."

Shikamaru immediately ran for cover. "Ino! Get back in your body!" He called out frantically. "Choji! Get over here too!"

Neither needed to be told twice.

"Sakura..." Sasuki spoke. "Who did that to you?"

Dosu, who was more aware of Orochimaru's secret seals, backed up slowly, suddenly remembering Sakura's warning, and not wanting to feel the Uchiha's wrath.

Zaku however, was ignorant of the seal, and far more rash. "That would be us." Zaku said arrogantly.

"Zaku, you idiot!" Dosu rasped as Sasuki turned on her sharingan and glared at them.

"What?" Zaku smirked, holding out his hands. "Don't tell me you're scared of this bitch? She just got up from fighting Orochimaru! We're just finishing the job! Super Sonic Waves!"

What could only be described as a bladed shock wave leveled the entire clearing, when the attack ended, nothing of Team 7 could be seen.

"Heh." Zaku smirked smugly. "Blew them all away."

"Not quite."

Zaku's head whipped around in shock, only to be punched in the face with enough force to send him flying into a tree, when he got back up, his nose was dripping with blood.

Sasuki looked upon her bloodied hand with a smile, as if pleasantly surprised by her own strength, turning around to Sakura, who had just registered that she was carried out of the way of the attack.

"Such speed..." Dosu gaped. "Such strength..."

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower!" Sasuki roared, shooting a huge barrage of fireballs at Zaku.

Zaku immediately tried to blow away the flames, only for them to reveal shuriken.

Zaku leapt back desperately to avoid the shuriken, but was immediately knocked back to the ground by Sasuki, her increased speed still very apparent.

Zaku tried to get back up, only to be stomped back to the ground and get his arm grabbed.

"Those hands seem..." Sasuki drawled. "quite dangerous...I'm afraid...I'll have to...'disarm' you"

"What..." Zaku gasped. "What are you doing?!"

CRACK!

A agonized scream could be heard across the forest as Zaku's arm bent unnaturally sat the seams.

Sakura was frozen, Sasuki's new strength and attitude unlike anything she had seen.

She was about to get up and calm her down when she noticed something moving beside her.

Turning around, she saw Naruto getting up as well.

"Mas-Naruto!" Sakura wailed, barely managing to catch her slip. "Something's up with Sasuki!"

"What?" Naruto stated, still somewhat groggy.

That is, until he saw Sasuki in the middle of breaking someone's arm.

"What the..." Naruto gasped. "Sasuki!"

"Hm?" Sasuki looked over. "Ah, you woke up."

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelped.

"These guys were going to kill us," Sasuki said nonchalantly. "But I'm talking them out of it."

"Sasuki!" Naruto snapped, getting up quickly. "Something's wrong with your chakra!"

"I know..." Sasuki said with a dark grin. "But I feel so much stronger with it."

"You dumbass!" Naruto roared. "Don't you remember that the guy that gave you that thing tried to kill you?!"

Sasuki actually paused at that, calming down to get her head straight, as she did so, the marks started receding back into her neck.

A strong pain from said made her drop Zaku and drop onto the floor, writhing in pain.

"Sasuki" Both her teammates squealed, rushing toward her.

Naruto held her up, while Sakura used the mystic palm technique to relieve some strain in her body.

After a while, her breathing calmed down enough to speak. "What the hell happened?"

"That monster gave you and Naruto marks on your neck." Sakura said.

"Mine didn't go off," Naruto said. "But yours did."

"Why?" Sasuki snapped, irritated that she went crazy and he didn't.

"I'll explain later." Naruto replied. "For now we still have one more sound nin to fight."

Naruto gave a dirty look at Dosu, who immediately raised his hands in fear.

"I know when I'm beat." Dosu said. "I can't take everyone here on. Just let me leave."

Naruto blinked, noticing that two other teams of Konoha were around.

Sakura, on the other hand, was giving Dosu a nigh-homicidal glare. "The hell you are! You think you can beat up our friends and threaten our lives... _and just leave?!_ "

Dosu placed a scroll on the ground. "I'll give you this, take it and let us go."

"We already have the scrolls we need." Naruto snarled.

Dosu took a step back. "Well, I have nothing else of value."

Naruto would've demanded that he'd leave the girl, but that would look really sketchy in front of the others.

And other than that, he couldn't really think of anything of value.

"You owe them for sparing you here." Neji said suddenly. "That should be proper payment."

Naruto mulled it over and stated. "Yeah, that should do. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Dosu gave a sigh of fresh air, picked up his teammates and ran as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 9: Start of the Preliminaries

Naruto groaned as his team, along with Team 10 walked into the tower.

"What a day." Sakura grumbled. "If Lee and you guys hadn't shown up, I'm damn sure we would be dead by now."

"We wouldn't have been in that mess if it weren't for that psycho Kusa Nin." Sasuki snapped.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"His name was Orochimaru and he, for a lack of a better word, blasted us across the forest." Naruto stated.

"Well." Sakura sighed. "At least we got here in one piece."

The two teams walked up to the poem room.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire." Naruto stated. "Acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher."

"If earthy qualities are what you lack." Sasuki read. "Then train your body in fields and prepare to attack."

"When heaven and earth are open together," Sakura continued. "The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever."

"This poem is the secret way," Shikamaru finished. "That guides us from this rank today."

"Well clearly," Ino stated. "This refers to the scrolls."

"Should we open them?" Chōji asks.

"Well, we are at the tower." Naruto said.

The two teams open their respective scrolls, only to jump at the smoke pouring out.

Everyone got into a fighting position, but it was unwarranted, as Kakashi and Asuma popped out in relaxed demeanors.

"20 hours?" Asuma said somewhat impressed. "Not bad for two teams without sensor."

"I wonder if we're the first." Sasuki stated.

"Nope." Kakashi said. "Kurenai's team got here in just 5 hours, and the sand team got here in 1."

Naruto frowned. "How did the sand team get here so fast?"

"No idea." Kakashi said.

"I believe our job is done here." Asuma stated. "So you all can just explore the tower."

* * *

Karin squirmed in her seat, wondering when Naruto come in.

The clone had told her to tell the old man about what happened to her team before staying here in one of the rooms.

Eventually, Naruto would to take her again.

Yet, the sun had come down and up again and there was still no sign of him.

"Naruto." Karin moaned, plunging into her cunt with her fingers. "Where are you?"

"You rang?" Naruto used shunshined to appear right next to her causing her to jump.

"Naruto!" Karin exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I must apologize." Naruto said. "My team got beaten by a very powerful opponent, and we had to sleep off the wounds for the night."

"Who?"

"Some Kusa Nin named Orochimaru." Naruto said. "But that doesn't matter now."

And then he leaned forward and kissed her, overwhelming her with his lips and smell.

Karin quickly melted into the kiss as Naruto's hands rubbed various parts of her body.

Naruto's hands descended down to her small ass and into her panties, fondling her lower parts with vigor.

"What matters now..." Naruto said, pulling out of the kiss. "Is that I'm gonna turn you _inside out_. Just be sure not to scream, don't want to alert anyone."

"Yes!" She begs, spreading her legs while they're still in his grasp.

Naruto cackled, grabbing one of her tits with one hand and fidgeting with his pants with the other.

Dropping his pants, Naruto unleashes his meaty cock, which draws a gasp of approving arousal from the Genin.

Her pussy-lips quivered in anticipation of his cock destroying her cunt.

"Are you ready to take this dick?" He asks her, making eye contact.

She nods her head passionately, biting her lip as she suppresses a moan.

"This giant dick?" Naruto specifies further while reaching out and continuing to fondle her breasts, intensifying her utterances of pleasure.

"Yes!" She gasps.

Naruto gripped her legs and pulled them up, his titanic cock aimed at her entrance.

He slowly pushed into the Genin, his massive shaft splitting her pussy open.

She trembled helplessly, her legs high in the air, as the demon cock penetrated her body.

Her human vagina creams itself instantly upon insertion, the seductive foreplay of what came before having proved the perfect set up for an orgasm just from having him stick it in.

"You're- you're so big, master." Karin moaned, grinding her hips back and forth with Naruto.

Her juices were flowing out of her excited pussy, coating Naruto's cock, hips and even the bed sheets in the process.

His cock battered at her cervix hard before it finally consigned to defeat and welcomed its invader into Karin's womb.

Their fluids mixing, this coupling was rapidly turning into a wild fuck fest that could only have one possible outcome.

The smell of a dirty breeding session was quickly filling up the room, both of their bodies began glistening with sweat, giving Karin's frame a shiny glaze.

"Fuck me Naruto-sama! Fuck me and make me your bitch!" Karin screamed like a horny slut.

As he kept his pace going he began fondling her nipples and mashing them together getting more moans out of Karin, making her nipples erect.

Naruto grinned like a wolf enjoying its prey as he slammed his hips deep into Karin's ass cheeks.

The Genin's cervix had been battered into submission a while ago, and now he was free to pummel every last inch of his monstrous cock into Karin's unprotected womb.

His thick thighs were soaked in their combined love juices, his throbbing dong spilling another dollop of thick pre-seed into the redhead whenever it bottomed it.

"God I love virgins." Naruto punctuated the statement with short, sharp pumps of his hips, scraping the ridged head against the walls of Karin's womb.

"They're always so tight. They practically squeeze my cock. It's also great to taste an unused cunt after so long. But then again ... " He licked his lips and flexed his cock, sending a visible shiver through Karin's jiggling flesh. "Everybody's a virgin until they've tasted me."

"I think I'll make you a part of my harem." Naruto said. "You could be a great broodmare when you grow up."

Karin mind seemed to click back into place at that statement, the consequences suddenly ringing in her head.

"W-wait!" Karin gasped. "You can't! I'm in a different village!"

"Just defect to Konoha then!" Naruto said pulling Karin's hips down onto her lap and ground every girthy inch of rigid cock meat deep into her wet, spasming pussy. "I'm gonna rape this tight little cunt of yours until you forget all about Kusa, so get ready, Bitch!"

Karin gaped at the suggestion. "Does he really think I'll do that?"

While her life in Kusagakure wasn't very pleasant, she couldn't possibly just abandon it for a Genin with a big cock.

Even so, her mind was being eroded by the pleasure shooting through her body, Naruto's pheromones and monster cock combining to nigh-literally fuck her stupid.

"N-Naruto, please ... " Her words came out slurred, her feminine juices liberally sprayed Naruto's weighty nutsack with every forward thrust as they slapped against her. "I don't want to ... forget..."

Naruto spanked her hard, sending ripples through her ass and drawing out a lustful moan from his soon-to-be fuck-puppet. "Shut the fuck up, you redhead slut!"

He growled like a beast as he drove his big dick ever deeper. "I told you to forget about the Grass Village! No one there would ever be able to fuck you this good in a million years. Admit it!"

His words hung over her.

Abandon her village, her old life, everything she ever knew... just to be fucked by this boy's cock for the rest of her life?

That was insane; there was no way she could ever agree to such a thing... She could hardly believe what he was hearing!

But these thoughts were being clouded by powerful thrusts from the stud in question and Naruto knew she needed just one more push.

With agonizing slowness he pulled his cock back, his own thighs pressing together as he felt his cockhead sliding against every wet fold on the way out.

He kept going until all but the head of the monstrous shaft was outside ... and then in one fell swoop he RAMMED every last inch back inside.

Karin howled like a crazed animal as Naruto's cambion bitch-breaker busted against the back wall of her womb, but Naruto didn't give her the time to savor that heavenly feeling.

He pulled out again, just as slowly, and drives his cock back in at full force, again and again and again.

Each indomitable thrust turned Karin's vision hazy, her eyes rolling up into her head. It was no use. She couldn't resist this, not anymore.

"OH GOD! You're so fucking good!" Her mind and body exploding with ecstasy.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." Naruto gloats. "No one has ever resisted my cock for long."

"Yes! I'm sorry I ever tried to resist you, Naruto-sama! I didn't know what I was missing!" Karin wailed. "No other dick could ever feel this good, never!"

Karin licked and puckered her luscious lips and Naruto understood immediately.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers, the couple sharing a sloppy and lusty kiss.

Their tongues wrestled with one another, exchanging hot and slick saliva.

Soon, Karin's mouth was dominated just like her cunt.

Naruto pulled his head back and continued his relentless fucking in this new position, reaching even deeper into her pussy than before.

After a while or reckless rutting, Naruto felt his testicles burn with need for release. Even with his inhuman endurance, he was slowly reaching his limits.

"I'm gonna cum, Karin!" Naruto could feel her fat nuts churning harder than before, threatening to snap tight against her body.

Karin eagerly obeyed, draping her arms around her new master's shoulders.

She wrapped her legs tight around Naruto's lower back, squeezing her in deeper and deeper, begging that massive cock to spray its load into every corner of her womb.

Naruto snarled and walked forwards, carrying Karin's weight on his dick and slamming her up against the wall.

Even as close as he was to climax, he needed another two minutes of short, rapid-fire thrusts before that searing tub of fuck batter gave the signal to work its way up through his immense girth.

"Here it comes!" Naruto's hand closed around Karin's chin and locked it in place; his eyes burning into the redhead's fuck drunken expression. "Take all of it, you fuck slut!

Naruto hilted one last time, mashing his crotch into Karin's and spewing a flood of thick, oozing semen.

Karin's conquered mind fell into blissful oblivion, her mouth gaping in an endless silent scream, eyes white and tongue thrashing in the open air.

Her body never stood a chance against that tidal wave of supreme sperm, in an instant body was bloating like a balloon.

A second searing shot erupted from her dick and filled it past capacity, a river of semen pouring from her folds and splattering down Naruto's thighs before pooling on the ground beneath them.

Karin's legs finally gave out as the last few trickles of cum escaped her clenching cunt, and she fell onto Naruto's jizz-puddle with a splash.

Jelly-thick semen covered her giant rear and slid into her bountiful ass crack, the load in her pussy slowly seeping out to join it.

Karin lied in a pool of cum, her tongue licking up the substance with her eyes in a haze.

"Still thinking about those Kusa pricks?" Nora stood over her, that behemoth cock hanging flaccid past her knees but as thick as ever.

Karin's plastered smile looked back at her. "My former village?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smirk. "Don't bother with it anymore. You have better things to over now." Naruto shows off his cum covered cock. "Like this. Clean it."

Karin didn't need telling twice, and pounced on her master's cockhead, slobbering all over its length and sucking up every loose drop of cum left on it.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower.

"So this is it?" Kakashi stated in concern.

"Yeah." Sasuki grumbled, showing the mark on her neck.

"Can you get rid of it?" Naruto said. "I have no idea what it is, but it's most likely nothing good."

Naruto didn't feel the need to get any more protection against this thing, but he also didn't want to take any chances after Kakashi told him and his team who Orochimaru is.

He'd admit it. A Nukenin dropping into the Chūnin exams to enslave promising children was the last thing he expected.

"This is beyond my ability to deal with, unfortunately." Kakashi admitted. "But I can block it off for a bit. It's a good thing you got here as fast as you did. If you came a day or two later, you'd most likely have to forfeit the exams."

"I refuse to let anyone else get in the way of my progress." Sasuki snapped.

"Likewise." Naruto growled.

"How are you going to do it?" Sakura asked.

"I'll seal them." Kakashi stated. "Follow me, this might take a while."

* * *

A day later.

"Fuck." Naruto moaned. "That hurt."

Sasuki barely managed a groan herself.

Sakura kept her hands on Sasuki, her glowing hands sapping the pain in her neck, and loosing the strained muscles.

The final part of the sealing process was a very painful endeavor, even for Naruto, it was as if acid was crawling over their skin.

Both Naruto and Sasuki were brought straight to the infirmary, and told not to leave for at least a day or two.

Naruto didn't want to do the sealing process, but it was better than running out of chakra and being forced to draw out more from the Kyūbi and the curse seal taking advantage.

Sakura, who had little else to do, decided to spend to her time relieving them of some of the pain.

Naruto also made sure to tell her to teach Karin some medic skills when she had the time, just in case.

"This thing is such a pain." Naruto groaned.

"Shut up." Sasuki snapped. "At least yours didn't go off the second you woke up."

Then she frowned a bit. "Wait a second, how come my seal went off and yours didn't?"

This caused Naruto to frown. He had no intention of blowing his secret to someone he couldn't trust, but he didn't really have an explanation for what happened.

"I don't know." Naruto said lamely. "Maybe the different designs have something to do with it?"

Sasuki doesn't look like she believes that, but she doesn't have any real reason to disprove it either.

"Kay." Sasuki said bluntly, mild suspicion still in her features.

"You know." Sakura said. "It's great to see you talking to us Sasuki. You're usually silent compared to us."

"Then again, you only talked to me to ask a question." Naruto argued.

"Excuse me for being quieter than the banshee." Sasuki stated.

"Oi," Sakura objected. "I don't scream that much! Well, not anymore."

"Thank god for that." Naruto said. "I swear you could break glass with your voice."

Sakura pouts. "What is this, Pick on Sakura day?'"

Naruto patted Sakura on the head, arousing her slightly. "Nah, I just like teasing you."

Sasuki rolled her eyes, yet couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her mouth.

"You're one to talk, loud-mouth ninja." Sasuki accused.

Naruto scowls at that. "Hey! I got over that phase!"

* * *

A couple days later.

Teams 7, 8, 10, Gai, Sound, and Gaara's team stood in the middle of a large empty room, in front of their sensei, the Hokage, and many other various Jōnin, and Chūnin.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam." Sarutobi said. "You have all shown great skill and resolve to get this far, but the real tests are about to start now."

Naruto scoured the various opponents he might battle in the future.

Almost all of them will put up a good fight against him, though it might be a problem if he has to take on Gaara now.

"First, before I tell you what the Third Exam entails, I want to explain about the test itself. Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" The Hokage asked rhetorically, puffing on his pipe.

"To raise the ability levels of the Shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak, a representation of the battle between allied nations."

"There is no doubt that part of these Exams is to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chūnin, that's just not the whole story. These Exams also allow for a place where Shinobi can carry the pride of their nation and fight against other ninja for their very lives. This is a battle of great risks, with your country's prestige on the line."

"We usually have at most 4 teams passing the second part of the Chūnin exams," Hayate states. "Because we have a limited amount of time that important figures can be here, we have a limited number of fights. To remedy this, we are going to have a preliminary round… with the same rules as the third exam. Said rules are: Two Genin fight until one falls unconscious, gives up, or dies. Naturally, those who are losing are encouraged to concede defeat to avoid a fatal outcome. Lethal force is permitted, but highly frowned upon."

"Now that we explained." Hayate continued with a cough. "I'm gonna have to ask that anyone who isn't at the top of their game or is too fatigued at the moment to drop out now, since the preliminaries are starting right now."

After a short pause and a few more coughs, Hayate decided no one wanted to quit.

"Guess we're starting now." Hayate stated as a screen appeared on the wall.

This screen will randomly chose two names from the group of you." Hayate continued. "The names appearing on the board will fight for a spot in the finals. No name will be repeated, and there are no second chances. Now, for the first two opponents."

The screen ran through the names of the Genin for a while before stopping on two.

Sasuki vs. Shikamaru

"I'm up." Sasuki stated. "Thank the Log that Sensei is pretty good at seals, or else I would have had to fight him without Jutsu." she added in her head.

"Good luck." Naruto added. "Don't make us look bad."

"Be careful." Kakashi warned. "That seal will hold up against the curse for the most part, but will fail if you run out of chakra."

"Please." Sasuki scoffed, hopping down onto the bottom floor. "I have no intention of losing."

"Ugh..." Shikamaru groaned. "This'll be a troublesome fight."

"Begin!" Hayate stated.

Shikamaru's shadow immediately started to move, ready to catch Sasuki at a moment's notice.

Sasuki activated her Sharingan, and went for her kunai and shuriken and threw them at him, purposely not using the wires to avoid being caught.

Shikamaru, unfazed, jumped out the way effortlessly before sending his shadow out and throwing some shuriken himself.

However Sasuki was prepared.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" Sasuki roared as she blew a giant fireball directly at Shikamaru, the light of the flames chasing away the shadow.

"Troublesome." He stated, dodging again as the fireball impacted on the wall, leaving scattered flames all over.

What followed was a quick paced, albeit almost stationary chase scene, as Sasuki strained her eyes and legs to avoid Shikamaru's shadow.

Shikamaru himself barely moved at all, his shadow doing most of the work, though the fireballs Sasuki shot kept him on his toes as well.

Unfortunately, Sasuki's reserves, due to a combination of the Sharingan and fire Jutsu, were draining at a faster rate.

Sasuki knew the curse seal might act up if this went on for much longer, so she decided to try a new strategy.

A clone of Sasuki popped into existence, and rushed toward him while the real one stayed back.

Obviously, Shikamaru couldn't use his shadow on it, as if he only caught one, the other would nail him.

Pressing the advantage, she made a few seals before making a particularly large stream of flame across the arena.

Shikamaru popped the clone with a kunai just as the flames reached him.

"Guh!" He tried to jump out the way, but got a burn or two on his feet regardless.

When he got back up, the arena had small fires all over it.

Sasuki sighed a bit, the seal hadn't acted up yet, and so she still had some time before things would get dangerous.

She looked at Shikamaru who was giving her an annoyed look.

Truth be told, she expected him to forfeit by now.

"Guess even he plans to take this seriously." Sasuki thought. She started to make seals for one last fire Jutsu, but froze in surprise as her body stopped moving.

"Shadow Possession complete." Shikamaru said.

"What? How?" She strained against the shadow with her chakra, drawing a blank on how did he catch her.

"Flames leave behind their own shadows, too. Very small ones." Shikamaru said. "A shadow is formed any time part of a light beam is blocked or redirected. The shadow region is the region in the light beam where there is less light than in the rest of the beam."

"A traditional flame can block or redirect light just fine when there's a stronger light around." Shikamaru continued. "The stage lights provided the light quite nicely."

"Shit." Sasuki thought, still straining against the Jutsu.

On the sidelines, Naruto frowned as Shikamaru's intelligence shown through in this fight.

He really had been looking forward to battling Sasuki in the exams, but it seems that it wasn't going to happen.

The Nara reached in his shuriken pouch and withdrew one of the deadly projectiles, prompting Sasuki to do the same, albeit with difficulty.

"What are you..." Sasuki murmured, dread slowly growing in her gut.

"I'm just testing to see who has the higher tolerance for pain…" Shikamaru smirked as he, and hence Sasuki, raised their arms.

Sasuki's eyes widened and doubled her efforts to lower her arm.

It almost seemed to be working as Shikamaru stalled for a bit.

But the Shadow Jutsu won out, and the two hurled kunai at each other.

Sasuki sweat bullets as she saw the shuriken fly toward her.

Then she saw Shikamaru bending back. "Hah! I knew you were all-"

THUMP.

Sasuki saw stars as her head hit the wall of the arena, barely staying conscious.

She managed to hear Shikamaru's voice over the ringing and pain. "You know, it's standard Shinobi procedure to be aware of everything around you. To be taken out by a wall of all things…"

"Damn." She thought, racking her brain to find a way out of this.

Then an idea came to her, she was capable of speaking under the Jutsu, thus could use her mouth.

Could she use her fire Jutsu like this?

"Only one way to find out." Sasuki thought, gathering chakra for a different purpose.

Shikamaru frowned; Sasuki wasn't out cold, yet any resistance had vanished. "What is she planning-"

Shikamaru's line of thought, which usually ran faster than most people could ever accomplish, was put to a horrifically sudden stop, much like many of the other spectators, at what happened next.

Sasuki breathed out a small but potent stream of fire at Shikamaru who was unable to dodge the attack due standing still with his shadow possession.

Shikamaru was still able to avoid the attack by turning his, and hence Sasuki's head quickly to the side, but the light of the more potent flames weakened the shadow Jutsu.

With one last surge of chakra, the shadow snapped like a rubber band.

Not letting up in the slightest, she shot off one last phoenix flower, catching Shikamaru in a ring of flame.

Since his shadow couldn't cross the flames themselves, Shikamaru found himself checkmated, and gave up gracefully.

"The winner is Sasuki." Hayate declared.

Sasuki stumbled back to the stairs, the blow to the head throwing off her equilibrium.

What's worse, she could feel a dull pain rise up from her neck.

It wasn't burning with agony, signaling she wasn't running too low, but she still depleted far more than she should.

Kakashi quickly got up and helped her back to the stands.

"Nice one, Sasuki." Naruto said. "I thought you were going to lose for a second."

"Sasuki continues to pass all my expectations." Orochimaru thought. "She will be a fine minion until I take her body."

"Next match." Hayate stated as the computer started again.


	11. Prelim Pt 2

Chōji vs. Kankurō.

"This'll be interesting." Naruto thought as the combatants came down to the arena.

Chōji gulps as his opponent glares at him confidently.

"This'll be too easy." Kankurō chuckles.

"Don't take the crap from him, Chōji!" Ino roars. "Kick his ass with your fat!"

Kankurō audibly snorts at the cheer, doubting that this fatass could possibly harm him.

"I'll finish this quickly!" Chōji roars, his timid tone suddenly replaced with blinding rage. "Then I'm coming after you, Ino!"

"Worth it." Ino thought.

"Start!" Hayate snaps.

Almost immediately, Chōji instinctively used his clan's Multisize technique to transform into a huge ball and automatically charged at the Suna Nin. "You can't be serious. Maybe I'm supposed to laugh my self to death!"

Kankurō hurled a surge of kunai, only for the high speed spinning to deflect the weapons with ease.

Kankurō's eyes widened as the giant ball of crushing death came closer at a fast pace.

Boom!

A exploding kunai blew the Genin back, but he got back up rather quickly and preformed the technique again.

However, this gave Kankurō ample time to bring out his puppet entirely and charge him with it, getting himself out of the wrappings with ease.

Naruto blinked. "He was controlling a puppet in that state." He thought. "Tricky, yet not very useful in this fight."

The Suna Nin now knew his Crow could not take the giant Genin head-on, the massive rolling ball would crush it with ease.

Fortunately for him, brute force was not needed in this fight.

Blades came out of the puppet's many hands as he braced himself for the attack.

Right as Chōji was about to run him over, he leaps out of the way while Crow slashes at him.

The blade near-instantly snaps off from the spin, to Kankurō's displeasure.

While the attack did prove successful, evidence being the bloodstain trailing behind Chōji, Kankurō was still getting cornered quickly.

Temari was staring at the fight very incredulously. "Kankurō's losing to the fat ass? What the heck?"

"I heard that!" Chōji snaps, rolling ever faster.

"Fuck!" Kankurō yelps, narrowly dodging the ball again, again slashing at the monster with Crow, and again losing a blade for his trouble.

"This is good." Shikamaru says. "As long as Chōji can keep up the pressure and stop him from pulling anything, he's golden."

"Feels weird to see Chōji kicking ass." Ino says. "Not complaining though."

Kankurō whipped his puppet's arm out just as Chōji was approaching for another pass and slashed at him with another blade, but this time it lost the entire arm due to Kankurō tiring and not reacting fast enough.

Naruto expected Kankurō to be on the verge of panic right now, but focusing more the damage on Crow than Chōji's attack.

More concerning, was Kankurō's expression, which was more annoyed than scared.

Odd.

A quick glance at his teammates showed that they had noticed as well.

Meanwhile, Kankurō had managed get some distance somehow and was now firing Senbon from Crow's mouth at a insane rate.

Most of them were deflected with ease, and the few that got through were quickly crushed.

Despite this, a smirk was forming on Kankurō's face.

"Something's wrong." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. "Chōji's been kicking ass since the fight started."

"That Suna kid's way too calm." Shikamaru says. "Either he doesn't care if he wins or he's up to something."

They saw that Kankurō had gotten some distance again and was firing more Senbon at Chōji, along with a few explosive kunai, albeit weaker than the first one as none of them were sending Chōji flying back...

Wait.

How was Kankurō getting distance at all?

Both Team 7 and 10 frowned as they noticed something.

Chōji was getting slower.

"What the..." Naruto stated in confusion.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Poison." Shikamaru realized.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Poison." Shikamaru repeated. "The guy covered his weapons in poison. Suna's known for having ninjas talented with poisons."

At this point, Chōji was slow enough for Kankurō to start dodging rather easily.

"Crap." Chōji thought, the poison now blurring his vision. "Getting dizzy. Hard to keep moving."

Kankurō smirks, readying Crow for one last attack. "It's over."

A explosive kunai shot out at Chōji, this one just as powerful as the first.

Boom!

Chōji sailed into the wall, before collapsing, out cold.

"Chōji is unable to battle. The winner of the second match is Kankurō of the Desert!" Hayate stated.

"Aw." Ino groaned, as the medics took Chōji. "Chōji was doing so well."

"He still did great." Shikamaru stated.

"I'm going to get him some barbecue after this." Asuma stated. "He deserved it."

Kankurō scowled as he examined his puppet, it took far more damage than he expected it to take.

It would take weeks to fix it completely.

"Next match." Hayate stated, turning to the screen.

Sakura vs. Ino

"Well then." Sakura stated.

"I'm starting to doubt the randomness of this computer." Naruto thought as the girls headed toward the floor.

"Oh," Ino said with a dark grin and a drawn kunai. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Likewise," Sakura smirked. "Pig."

Ino practically snarled at the old nickname.

"Begin!" Hayate called.

Sakura rushed toward Ino, making seals for chakra scalpels, before swinging her hand like a sword. "En garde!"

Ino blocked the attack with the kunai, intent on avoiding the strange Jutsu.

"Well that's interesting." Orochimaru thought. "The only person I know capable of using chakra scalpels in battle in Kabuto. And yet a Genin is accomplishing the same feat. Nothing too worthwhile, but noticeable."

Sakura tried to cut Ino with the other scalpel, only to cut into a log.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, doing a quick 360 to see where Ino went.

She saw her just in time to avoid a kunai thrown at her.

"Crap." Ino thought. "I don't think I can win without pulling out the mind transfer Jutsu. But if I miss that, I lose!"

Ino drew another kunai. "I need to keep her still."

While the fight was going on, Naruto and Sasuki were looking on intently.

Ino didn't have any attack Justus, so Sakura had the distinct offense advantage.

However, the mind transfer Jutsu will win the game in Ino's favor's if it hits.

"Sakura merely needs to keep moving." Sasuki says.

"I know a good hit with those chakra scalpels could end the fight." Naruto stated. "All she needs is a good hit without getting hit herself."

"The essence of any Shinobi fight." Kakashi stated.

Meanwhile, the two Kunoichi were glaring at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"Come on forehead." Ino taunted. "You give up and I won't have to embarrass you in front of your team."

"Seriously?" Sakura snorted. "My team would never let me forget if I dropped out now. Besides, why give up a fight I'm know I can win?"

Ino started hurling kunai, roaring. "I doubt that!"

Sakura expertly dodged the weapons, getting closer all the while.

Soon, Sakura her scalpel again, aiming for one of her arms.

"As long as I get an arm, I win!" Sakura thought.

However, the arm was once again stopped by a kunai.

Sakura curses, feeding more chakra into the blade while still maintaining control.

The scalpel started to cut into the metal, only a little longer and it go straight throu-

Flump!

Suddenly, and without any warning, Ino's hair flopped onto Sakura's face, before wrapping around it as it were alive.

"Agh!" Sakura screamed. "What the fuck?!"

"Hair Animation Jutsu!" Ino said with a huge grin.

One of Sakura's hands came up to her face to pry off the hair on her face, with little success.

The other swung blindly, trying to strike Ino before she used the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Unfortunately, she's already gotten behind her.

"Game over." Ino laughed. "Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)."

Sakura froze in place, before leaning over to catch Ino's falling body.

"Shit." Naruto growled.

"And she had her too." Sasuki frowned. "One more second and she would've cut right through that kunai. Who'd think something as asinine as hair would beat her."

The possessed Sakura rose her hand. "I, Sakura Haruno, would to re-"

Sakura froze, before going again. "I'd like to re-Glrk!"

"Get. Out." Ino heard.

"What?" Ino gasped. "How are you resisting me?!"

Sakura trembled, almost dropping Ino's body to the floor.

"GET. OUT!" Sakura roared, pushing against the influence with her rage, soul, and chakra.

"Arrgh!" The possessed Sakura yelled.

"I-Is Sakura resisting the mind transfer?" Sasuki said incredulously. "How?!"

"Hell if I know," Naruto said. "But I'm not complaining. Sakura, kick her ass!"

"Don't let that annoying girl beat you!" Sasuki roared. "You're better than that!"

"My Jutsu is unbeatable!" Ino snapped. "You can't do this!"

Sakura smirked. "I'm kinda totally doing it. Goodbye!"

And with one final push, Ino was pushed right back into her own body.

Ino gasped, trying to figure out how the hell Sakura beat the Mind Transfer, only to suddenly notice Sakura still has her in her arms.

"Glrk!" Was the only sound Ino could make as Sakura put her in chokehold.

"Say it!" Sakura roared. "Say you quit!"

"Never!" Ino gasped.

Sakura and Ino rolled on the ground as Ino tried to get of Sakura's grip.

Sasuki stared at the fight with extreme intent, barely keeping her Sharingan from activating.

"You got this, Sakura!" Naruto roared. "Win, and I'll get you a treat!"

Despite the ferocity of Ino's thrashing, there really was only one way the battle between the two Kunoichi could have possibly gone at this point.

Ino didn't have half the strength needed to get out of the chokehold, and the lack of oxygen going to her brain stopped from thinking of her Hair Animation, and that's taking the assumption that Sakura would let her go to rip off the hair anyway.

Eventually, the lack of air and blood getting to the brain forced it off, causing Ino to slump in Sakura's arms.

"Ino is unable to battle. The winner of the second match is Sakura Haruno!" Hayate stated.

"YES!" Both Naruto and Sasuki jumped for joy and gave each other a high-five.

They then proceed to realize what just happened and quickly withdraw their hands.

"What the hell was that?" They both thought, looking at their hands.

"It looks like they're finally becoming friends." Kakashi thought.

"Guys!" Sakura screamed. "Did you see me out there!?"

"You did good." Naruto said.

"I thought she had you there." Sasuki stated. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Sakura said. "I just grabbed her chakra and pushed...if that makes any sense."

"Fourth fight." Hayate stated.

Temari vs. Tenten

The fight between these Kunoichi was short and one-sided.

Temari's wind Jutsu made Tenten's exceptional throwing skills useless, and when Tenten used her Taijutsu from Gai, Temari merely used her fan as a bludgeoning weapon before blowing her away.

Eventually, a blast of wind introduced her to the wall and into unconsciousness.

"Winner of the fourth match: Temari."

"Too easy." Temari snarked.

"Looks like she had an easier fight than me." Kankurō said.

"Tenten...her flames of youth were extinguished so easily..." Lee stated solemnly.

Neji said nothing, yet his eyes showed a bit of concern.

"Next match." Hayate stated, pointing to the screen.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

Both Naruto and Kiba grinned as if they hit the lottery.

"Yeah! This is going to be cake!" Kiba grinned, making her way towards the stairs.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We will see." Naruto stated.

Naruto wasn't very concerned; his pheromones would easily deal with this bitch.

Up on the balcony, Sasuki couldn't help but watch this match closely.

Kiba had been one of the best Taijutsu users in the academy.

Even when her special clan Taijutsu wasn't allowed, she frequently beat everyone but herself.

"When you're ready." Hayate said, moving back out of the way. "Begin!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Kiba dropped down to her knee as she flashed through hand seals.

"Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu (Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique)!" She roared as chakra surged through her body.

She then charged at Naruto, planning on beating him quickly.

Naruto simply used his normal strategy clone spamming.

A few dozen clones popped into existence as the Inuzuka girl charged.

Kiba's Taijustu moved some of them down rather quickly.

Her attacks were feral and wild and unpredictable, and Naruto, for all his training, focused more on his Ninjutsu than his Taijutsu.

Fortunately for Naruto, his training with had allowed him to get the hang of making clones of multiple elements at once.

Every clone Kiba hit either turned to stone, exploded into wind, or became liquid and drenched her, greatly confusing the Genin.

All the while, Naruto's pheromones slowly wafted through the air as the clones fought back.

"Kiba is at a notable disadvantage." Shino stated. "She's used to out numbering her opponents, not the other way around."

It wasn't soon before Kiba knew her plan wasn't working.

"Akamaru!" She yelped, backing away and pulling out a pair of spheres from her pocket.

Her puppy, which had been hanging back for the fight, immediately leaps to her side as she threw the spheres at the clones.

Poof!

Purple smoke enveloped them, but not before a smirk crossed the original's face.

He could use his wind to blow away the smoke covering their sight, but using his sensor abilities from Karin would allow him to lure Kiba into a false sense of security in the smoke and expose her to more of his scent.

Silently, he made the seals for the Underground Fish technique as Kiba and Akamaru attacked the clones.

She lashed out with clawed fingers, her clan's kata guiding her through the battle.

Akamaru assisted, snarling, diving and biting at the same opponents to make up for the holes in Kiba's offense, the two making a potent team.

However, the Naruto clones were hardly idle, throwing punches and Water bullets with pinpoint accuracy by utilizing Karin's sensor abilities.

Hinata had her Byakugan out, trying to keep track of the fight between her teammate and her crush.

"What's happening?" Shino asked.

"Kiba and Akamaru are taking care of the clones rather easily, but I can't find the original anywhere." Hinata explained.

"Tch." Kiba, panting heavily, looked around and saw a lot of clones still around in the smoke. "We can't keep this up Akamaru, let's try the big guns."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba pulled out a red pill from her pocket and fed it to Akamaru.

"Man Beast Clone!" She roared, signaling to her team that this fight was about to get serious.

Kiba's claws and teeth quickly grew longer and sharper as Akamaru transformed into a copy of her.

"Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga (Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang)!" The two of them pounced, spinning in midair at high speeds, turning them both into large drills.

The smoke was blown away by the rapidly spinning drills, revealing all the clones being mowed down.

When the two landed, the area was completely clear.

"What the..." Sasuki questioned. "Where'd he go?"

"Hah!" Kiba laughed. "He ran awa-"

Wham!

Multiple jaws dropped as a powerful uppercut from underground knocked Kiba clean into the air.

The girl tried to right herself in mid-air and managed to fall on her cushiony ass instead of on her back, utterly winded.

"Damn." Kiba panted, her shirt quickly becoming a little matted with sweat, revealing tantalizing hints of the bare flesh underneath as it clung to her.

She growled at the tricky Genin, but her frustration was replaced with curiosity as she noticed Akamaru sniffing the air for some reason.

Deciding to see what the commotion was about with the dog, she sniffed the air for herself.

The scent, musky and strong, abruptly filled her head and made her stumble.

"What the…?" The Inuzuka thought. "Where's that coming from?"

She registered her heart was beating far faster than it should have, and she was getting oddly dizzy.

"Poison?" She thought. "When?"

"You look a little tired, Kiba." Naruto taunted. "Maybe you should give up."

Kiba froze. That sentence got her attention.

"Like hell I am!" Kiba roared, shaking off the scent's affects as much as they can.

Naruto smirked; he intended to drag this out for a while so Kiba would breath in more pheromones.

She knew from the history lessons in the academy that Inuzuka women naturally submitted to strong "Alpha" men.

And the longer she fought him, the more she would recognize him as one.

If all went well, she'd be begging to get on his dick the next time they meet.

"Ah well." Naruto stated in a smug tone, making seals. "Your funeral."

"Quit trying to act cool, you stubborn bastard!" Kiba snarled, spinning into a drill again with Akamaru and charging down Naruto with a vengeance. "Gatsūga!"

Naruto didn't move.

"Earth Release: Iron Rock Fists!" Stone condensed around Naruto's fists as he grabbed the spinning drills and held on.

Kiba and Akamaru's Jutsu collided with Naruto's full force and for a while nothing happened.

Then, the drills started to slow down as Naruto's grip tightened.

Soon, the two stopped completely, showing Naruto holding Kiba's and Akamaru's arms before throwing them both in different directions.

Kiba, like Tenteni, was firmly introduced to the wall.

She slumped to the ground, completely out cold.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate stated.

Sasuki smirked. "Excellent performance."

"YES!" Hinata silently cheered happily. Then guilt quickly followed. "Sorry, Kiba, you did try you're best though."

Naruto, smirking widely, walked out of the arena.

"You did great Naruto!" Sakura squealed.

"Indeed." Kakashi added. "You've grown very well."

"Sixth match." Hayate stated, pointing at the screen shuffling names.

Neji Hyūga vs. Hinata Hyūga

Hinata almost expected that, but went white when she saw it.

"I'm dead." Hinata thought, knowing how outclassed she was.

She couldn't even forfeit because Naruto was right there.

"Then again, would him knowing how weak I am be any better?" Hinata thought.

She looked at Naruto, and thought how people isolated him and treated him like nothing.

Yet his determination to fulfill his dream never wavered, only was strengthened by their cold glares and swinging fists.

The fact that he'd had the strength of will to do this day after day in the face of such overwhelming opposition was what greatly endeared him to her.

And right now, she wanted to do the same.

She headed down the stairs and faced her cousin.

She was pretty aware this was not going to end well for her, but she had to try.

"You should give up." Neji stated, with his voice calm yet conceited. "A failure has no hope of beating me."

Hinata swallowed, but stood her ground.

"Begin!"

Veins bulged across both of their eyes, their Dōjutsu in full affect.

The next few seconds were intense, if one-sided.

Jyūken strikes clashed with explosion discharges of chakra as the Hyūga battled.

Hinata was clearly trying her best in the battle, but Neji was simply older and more experienced.

It didn't help that Neji could monologue and fight at the same time.

Every hit he made was punctuated by a scathing comment.

"You have no right to be a Kunoichi."

Another strike, this time nearly disabling the Kunoichi's right arm.

"A failure is a failure."

Left femur.

"You can never change."

Stomach.

"You can never get better."

Face.

"It's simply impossible."

All the while, the other members of the Rookie 9 looked on in, rage, fear and concern.

Shino was glaring at the match, his insects buzzing with their master's desire to rush Neji right now.

Kurenai was having flashbacks to her recruitment of Hinata, and her father's harsh words to her.

Both were reluctantly grateful to Kiba being unconscious for the match, they highly doubted Kiba could control herself seeing her teammate beaten so mercilessly by her cousin.

Inuzuka were firmly about the pack or family above all else, seeing this would go against the very way she was raised.

Kiba would likely jump off the rails to tear the boy a new one, or at least try.

Naruto was also abnormally angered by this display, knowing from experience that people can change to get stronger, as did himself and Sasuki.

Speaking of whom, he was mildly surprised to see the Uchiha glaring at the fight with a greater intensity then he ever saw before.

Her eyes were red, implying they had been activated through sheer rage.

Deciding to address this later Naruto returned his attention to the fight, not taking his attention away

Eventually, he could take it no longer.

"Are you going let him say that, Hinata?!" Naruto snapped.

Hinata froze for a second, before her eyes bulged with defiance.

"No." She said simply.

"That's more like it." Naruto smirked, as did the other members of team 8.

"Kick his ass, Hinata," Ino growled, voice low. "Kick his ass hard."

Cheers from her other classmates rang through out the room.

Neji frowned at the crowd's reactions. "Are all of Hinata's classmates blind? No matter, they will see that I'm right quickly."

Despite her classmates cheering her on and her second wind, Hinata still failed to do much in her fight.

She did manage to enrage Neji though.

"Don't you understand?" Neji snapped, countering a blow. "This is pointless."

"It may be to you." Hinata replied. "But it's not to me. If fate says I'm useless, then I'll defy fate."

Wham!

A particularly flinch-worthy hit to the chest sent her back a foot or two.

Hinata rasped, clutching her chest and almost dropped to the floor.

And yet, she still raised her hands to fight.

"How?" Neji thought. "She shouldn't be able to move."

Hinata charged, a Jyūken strike in her remaining arm.

Unfortunately, a second strike to the heart stopped and she finally went down.

"Winner: Neji Hyūga."

"Damn it." An almost visceral growl came out of Sasuki's mouth.

Naruto merely went down the stairs, prompting Sasuki to follow.

Hinata gasped for breath, the last things she saw being her sensei and crush. "Sorry I couldn't win." She thought.

Kurenai carried in the girl in her arms, slowly lowering onto a stretcher.

Meanwhile, Sasuki and Naruto followed behind her, concern and anger on their faces.

"Will she be okay?" Sasuki asked.

"She'll be out for a few days, but it's nothing too lethal." A medic stated.

"Too lethal?" Naruto thought. "Was he actually trying to-"

Yanked from his thoughts by a voice he'd come to resent, he glared at Neji as he spoke. "Hey, Uzumaki, a few words of advice."

Facing the arrogant Hyūga, he quietly waited for the boy to continue. "A real Shinobi warrior wouldn't degrade himself to making a spectacle of himself by cheering in a serious match, and one more thing…A failure is always a failure, accept who you are."

"You-" What was keeping Sasuki from exploding finally snapped as she stormed toward Neji with red eyes. "I'll-"

Before Sasuki could say anything to Neji, Kakashi wrapped an arm around her and placed a hand over her mouth. "Your seal's glowing." He whispered.

Sasuki froze before pushing Kakashi away and storming back up to balcony.

Part of Naruto was curious about Sasuki reacting the way she to the fight, considering she and Hinata didn't really know each other that fight.

Filing that thought away, he stood to glare at Neji.

"Be warned Neji Hyūga." He growled. "The finals will not be pleasant for you."

And with that, he walked away.

"Next match." Hayate stated, pointing at the screen.


	12. Sound's Failure and the Aftermath

Lee vs Zaku

"I am unsure about this fight…" Lee frowned. "I am against fighting an opponent with only one arm. It is very unyouthful…"

"Hah! You seriously thinking that after what we did to you?" Zaku thought, swaggering down, not expecting this green clad idiot to be a threat.

"Lee." Gai said calmly. "If your opponent intends to fight despite their injuries, you must respect that decision."

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee roared, jumping down the balcony.

"Fight." Hayate stated.

Zaku immediately stuck out his working arm and fired a sound blast at Lee, who proceeded to vanish.

"What-" Thought everyone who hadn't seen Lee fight before.

Lee reappeared right in front of Zaku just in time to kick his opponent in the chest.

The kick sent Zaku flying across the stadium and clean into a wall.

Zaku groaned, getting up and pointing his arm at Lee again. "Decapitating Air Waves!"

A giant blast of air rocked the arena, leaving a huge gouge in it.

Fortunately, Lee was able to dodge with little effort, and punch Zaku right in the face, sending the kid flying.

Giving his opponent no time to recover, Lee leaped up to his still in mid-air opponent and slugged his downward.

The sound nin smashed into the cement floor, the ground literally cratering from the impact.

Lee landed nimbly next to the crater, a grim smirk on his lips.

"Id rather not use such extreme force from the beginning." Lee stated. "However, the conduct you displayed in the forest of death was...unyouthful."

Frustrated, Zaku got up and focused a great amount of chakra in both his arms as Lee rushed him again, oddly not raising his arms.

"Wait." Kin realized what was going to happen. "Zaku, no-"

"Super Sonic Slicing Waves!" Zaku's arms released a deafening shockwave right as Lee's fist connected with his face.

The sheer force of the technique knocked some of the more in experienced genin of their feet and spread dust across the arena.

"Huh?" Kiba blinked, waking up. "What happened?"

"Oh!" Kureanai stated. "You're awake!"

When the dust cleared, Lee was laying on the wall, his ears bleeding greatly.

"He lured Lee in to strike with a powerful sound jutsu." Neji stated. "He even faked his injury to get Lee to underestimate him. Where was that strategy during his fight with Sasuki?"

"Tsk." Dosu stated. "Displaying an injury to be underestimated was a good ploy, but he could've injured himself with that stupid stunt."

"Hah!" Zaku taunted. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Lee charged his opponent, but his speed was reduced due to his disorientation, allowing Zaku to easily blast Lee before he could even get close.

Lee contemplated his next move while his opponent continued taunting him.

"Gai-sensei, you were right." Lee thought. "I didn't think he'd fake an injury to get the upper hand."

With his eardrum busted, Lee couldn't move fast enough to get in close without getting nailed by the sound blasts.

Lee could increase his speed if he removed his weights, but moving at such high speeds required concentration and focus to avoid gaining tunnel vision.

If Lee took off his weight while his eardrums were so damaged, it could make the problem much worse.

"I need to pin his arms somehow." Lee thought. "If only I had some form of rope or…" And suddenly, Lee had an idea.

Lee raised his eyes to look at his sensei, who immediately got the message.

"Lee, you can take them off," shouted Gai, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Really Gai-sensei?" Lee said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes, you need to show everything you got in these exams!" Gai roared.

The boy grinned a thousand watt smile that matched Gai's.

He kneeled and rolled down one of his leg warmers to reveal something wrapped around his ankle which he was quick to unwrap then repeat the process on the other leg.

Meanwhile, Zaku was not standing idle, readying another shockwave to severely injure the spandex-clad genin, if not kill him. "Goodbye!"

Another monstrous shockwave ripped through the arena, blinding everyone again.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled in visible concern.

Neji, while not saying anything, quickly activated his byakugan to check if his teammate was okay.

"Too easy." Zaku scoffed. "He shouldn't have underestimated me."

"You shouldn't have underestimated me either!" Everyone's attention went up to see Lee high up in the air, just in time for him to throw down his weights.

"He jumped the air stream!" Zaku thought in shock, not expecting him to achieve such a feat, let alone with his injury.

Zaku tried raised his arms to blast away the weights, but the using his Super Air Waves twice in the fight had drained him somewhat.

Crash!

Pain surged through his arms as both of the dislocated completely as the weights sent him to the ground, his already broken arm nearly coming off entirely.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock as a crater formed from the impact, Zaku laying in the middle.

When the dust cleared, Zaku was out cold.

"Winner: Rock Lee." Hayate stated.

"Yosh!" Lee whooped in victory before stumbling due to the ear injury.

"Lee!" Gai roared. "You did fantastic!"

"What the fuck!?" Sasuki gaped.

"Oh my..." Sakura thought.

"How much did those things weigh?" Naruto stated.

"Knowing Gai, quite a lot." Kakashi stated, knowing the erratic taijutsu master very well.

"Next match." Hayate stated.

Shino vs Kin

"Good luck Shino." Kiba stated as the Aburame walked down.

Kin walked down as well, hoping that she does better than her teammate.

"Fight." Hayate stated.

Kin started right off the bat by throwing several senbon at Shino before he even had a chance to move.

Shino dodged effortlessly as he saw the bells on the needles fly past him.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Shino stated emotionlessly as insects crawled out of his coat.

"What?" Kin shouted in disgust.

"My insects can absorb chakra from anyone they wish…" Shino mused as he walked through the cloud. "… and they can consume a jōnin's worth of chakra within less than a minute. I suggest you forfeit. You are at a disadvantage at both close and long range. You will not win."

Kin scowled, jumping on to the wall to gain more ground from the kikaichū before channeling her chakra through her wires into the bells.

Sure enough, Shino started to stumble from the sound. "What?"

"Heh. My bells are for genjutsu, not distraction." Kin gloated.

"This changes nothing." Shino stated, albeit with difficulty. "My kikaichū prevent you from getting enough breathing room to finish the fight."

Kin gulped and threw more senbon in an attempt to take Shino out before his kikaichū got her.

"Tch." Shino grunted as senbon pierced his shoulder and arm.

None of the wounds were particularly dangerous or debilitating, but it would a problem if his opponent got any more attacks off.

Kin smirked. "Looks like game over. Wanna give up?"

Shino stayed rather emotionless. "Why should I when I've already won?"

Kin frowned in confusion before trying to channel more chakra into her genjutsu, and nearly dropping from chakra exhaustion.

"What?" Kin suddenly looked over her body and saw some kikaichū right on her hands. "Where did these-"

"Your wires." Shino said simply as his opponent lost consciousness. "Kikaichū eat chakra and thus were drawn by the chakra in your bells, and by extension your wires.

"Winner: Shino." Hayate stated.

"Yes!" Kurenai grinned.

"Last Match!" Hayate stated.

Dosu vs Gaara

"Time to see what this Jinchuriki can do." Naruto thought, as the opponents faced each other.

"You must be Gaara of the Sand," the Sound genin remarked once he was in position. "I've heard tell of your...reputation."

"Have you?" Her voice was disinterested, as if the fight wasn't worth her time.

Dosu tapped his bracer rhythmically, his posture radiating arrogance.

"Yes." Dosu stated. "And I'm curious."

"Match begin." Hayate stated.

"What's faster, your sand..." Dosu smirked.

The cork on Gaara's gourd popped, releasing a mass of sand to creep toward the sound nin menacingly.

"or my _sound?_ "

In that moment, Gaara became aware of a loud ringing in her ears.

Vertigo slammed into her like a truck as she held her head.

Naruto blinked and the other sand siblings paled as the sand suddenly slowed somewhat.

Unfortunately for Dosu, Gaara was very accustomed to random headaches due to Shukaku's raging, so she was able to correct herself rather easily.

However, she was unaware of the fact that Dosu's next attack would outdo even that.

Dosu narrowly jumped out the wave of the sand and held up his arm. "Hidden Art: Great Resonance."

Everyone on the balcony winced as a dull headache registered in their heads, the power of the jutsu reaching beyond the arena.

"Grk!" Gaara was particularly in pain, the power of the ringing only eclipsed by the growing bloodlust of her tenant.

The sand started to destabilize as Gaara staggered, her concentration split.

Dosu smirked, proceeding with his attack. "Too easy."

The sound nin hurled a few kunai at the girl, who was too distracted by the sound to notice.

Before they could hit her however, a wall of sand popped up right in front of the girl, blocking the weapons.

"So the sand can defend without the girl's input," Dosu thought, charging. "But not attack. Good."

Dosu proceeded to punch her with an odd sweeping punch.

Sand rushed from Gaara's gourd, automatically interposing itself between the Oto-nin and the jinchuuriki.

It reached out to wrap around Dosu's arm, and the sand made a cacophonous racket as it poured through and over the holes in the teen's bracer.

Everyone's hands clapped across their ears as the horrific sound reached the balcony.

Kiba in particular, who had advanced hearing, was in horrible suffering. "Oh kami make it stop no." She rasped as Akamaru whined beside her.

Gaara could barely even hear her biju over the hell assaulting her ears.

The sound wasn't even just ringing, using precise chakra control, Dosu was able to shift the sound, playing on her nerves to find all-new ways of reducing her to a whimpering mess, every moment bringing a new blast of sound so dense it felt like it was trying to saw her, and everyone else's, skull open.

She clapped her hands to her ears and frantically tried to grasp for her sand and crush the genin into a red paste, not even for the thrist for killing, but to make the pain _stop_.

"You can give up any time." Dosu taunted, although his tone gave off the impression he wanted this to last. "Nothing's stopping you."

Gaara shakily reached out with one hand, exhaling a single word in a sharp hiss.

"DIE."

Dosu went white as he saw that her eyes had turned from blue to gold with multiple pupils.

 **CRUNCH.**

Everything went mercifully, yet painfully quiet.

It took a few seconds for everyone to register what just happened.

It didn't take a genius to tell the crushed bloody mass intermixed with sand was no longer among the living.

As if the slow trickle of blood dripping from the sand didn't speak enough.

Gaara made a almost euphoric sigh. "Finally."

Naruto, also relieved of the horrible racket, smiled. "Well done." He whispered.

Orochimaru was mildly annoyed. "Looks like I'll have to make do with just the first and second." He thought.

Everyone else was far more repulsed by the act, killing was allowed but as stated at the start, it was highly frowned upon.

The sight of the bloody mulch the boy was turned into didn't help much either.

"I think I might be sick." Ino groaned.

"It was not a pleasant death but at least it was fast." Sarutobi thought remorsefully.

Gaara climbed up the stairs to rejoin her team, a dark smile on her face.

Everyone took a look into their thoughts as they processed what happened.

Once the floor got all the guts cleaned off it, all of the remaining contestants were called down to stand again before the Hokage.

"Well done, to all of you who have won your spot in the final round of the chuunin selection exam. In one month, we'll be holding a tournament here in Konoha where you'll compete for the honor of your village, a chance to be promoted, and to the winner glory and acclaim. If you're wondering why a month's wait, it's to allow the daimyo and various clients time to travel. Impress them and you'll earn your village more business, which means more money and tougher challenges for you." The old man was careful in his explanation but it was clear he wanted the best from them.

"Now, if each of the winners will come up here and select one ball from inside this box, it will determine the fight order," Anko nearly shouted, drawing all the attention to her as she wheeled out a stand with a large box on it, the box having a single hole in the top.

The winners of the matches each drew a ball from the box and saw their placement in the match.

1 Sakura vs 2 Temari (3 Lee fights winner)

4 Neji vs 5 Kankurou (6 Naruto fights winner)

7 Shino vs 8 Sasuki (9 Gaara fights winner)

Naruto and Sasuki grimaced at Sakura's opponents, even if Sakura had a chance at beating Temari, Lee would destroy her with ease.

Sakura herself went horribly pale, very aware of how much trouble she was in.

"The first 3 matches will be Sakua vs Temari, Neji vs Kankurou, and Shino vs Sasuki." Anko explained. "Then we go back to the beginning again with Lee fighting the winner of the first round, Naruto with the second, Gaara with the third. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Well then, we'll see you all at noon in the Konoha Stadium exactly one month from today," announced Hayate before he and the rest of the exam proctors along with the Hokage vanished, leaving only a scattering of leaves behind.

* * *

On the outskirts of the training grounds in Konoha:

"Kakashi," Sakura cried out. "Can you train me for the exams?"

"Sorry Sakura," Kakashi apologizes. "I'm planning on training Sasuki alone for her fight."

"What?" Sakura shrieked. "Why?"

"You saw what that Gaara kid did." Kakashi stated. "I need to make sure she doesn't crush Sasuki into a red paste. Plus, I can keep an eye on the curse seal."

"Wait," Naruto stated. "I thought it was under control."

"It was," Kakashi stated. "Until Sasuki got mad at Neji and was about to tell her off."

Sasuki rubbed the seal on the neck unconsciously.

"I need to make sure that thing doesn't go off for the remainder of the exams." Kakashi stated. "Besides, I have a medic-nin who owes me a favor."

"Well, that's helpful in the long run," Sakura admits. "But that's still does nothing against Temari."

"Sakura, it really is for the best." Kakashi apologizes. "You've done well to make it this far, but you know you aren't going to get strong enough to beat Temari in a month. Besides, you'll make an excellent enough medic-nin to make chunin anyway."

"...Touche." Sakura admits, before pausing. "Wait, 'make chunin anyway'?"

"You didn't think you had to be a fighter to make chunin, did you?" Kakashi smirked. "Smarts, ingenuity and good support will help just as much."

"...Huh." Sakura states. "That makes sense."

"Naruto," Kakashi added. "I've gotten Ebisu to train you."

Naruto mentally groaned, highly doubting Ebisu had anything to teach that would be helpful against Neji.

"...Um, Kakashi?" Sasuki said. "Do you mind if I head to the hospital first?"

"What for?" Kakashi asks.

"I have to talk to Hinata about something." Sasuki says.

"I as well." Naruto adds.

"Me too." Sakura says.

"Well when you're done, You can find me in the training grounds." And with that, Kakashi vanishes.

Sakura and Sasuki both head to the hospital, but Naruto heads in a different direction.

"Where are you going Dobe?" Sasuki states.

"I'm getting someone to help." Naruto adds. "You'll see when she comes over."

* * *

Hinata sighed in her hospital bed, contemplating what transpired during the exams.

She was utterly trounced by her cousin, in front of her crush no less.

Yet that same crush cheered her on, with all of her other classmates.

It would've moved her to tears if the pain from Neji's strikes didn't already do so.

She even managed to stand up to Neji, if not for very long.

But...She was injured to the point where she was unable to do missions for a few months.

Not to mention, her father might disown her unless she gets stronger.

Before these morbid thoughts could get any worse, a doctor comes into her room.

"Hinata Hyūga," The doctor said. "Sasuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto and Karin Uzumaki wish to see you."

Hinata's eyes widen dramatically. "U-um, send them in."

A few seconds later, the three come in.

"You'd better be telling the truth Dobe." Sasuki snaps.

"I am," Naruto replies. "Karin's powers work wonders."

"Hey Hinata." Sasuki said. "You doing okay?"

"Could be better." Hinata replied. "My chest was damaged rather badly."

"Good that you're awake." Naruto said. "I didn't think you were in good enough condition for that yet."

"This isn't the first time Neji beaten me to the ground." Hinata stated.

"I still can't believe someone would do that to their family." Karin frowned. "This Neji sounds like a real nutjob."

"...No." Hinata said firmly. "He is not."

"Yeah," Naruto added. "He seemed more bitter than anything else."

"...He can be a real pain," Hinata admitted. "But his strength, his speed, his precision, and especially his Byakugan is a cut above the average Hyūga his age. He's amazing."

"How could you respect him after what he did to you?!" Sasuki snapped. "He tried to kill you!"

"It's my fault..." Hinata stuttered.

"What?" Naruto shouted incredulously. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"...Did you know why the hyūga has a main and branch family?" Hinata started.

"No." Naruto went. "Why?"

"The Main house is where I'm from," Hinata explained. "The ' _superior'_ house that runs the family. The branch house is where Neji is, officially they're the bodyguards...but officiously, they're slaves."

"I don't like where this was going." Sasuki growled. "What do you mean?"

"...Our clan practices a cursed sealing jutsu, known as the caged bird seal." Hinata continues. "The members of the branch house are branded with this cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. Neji got his seal on my third birthday."

"...Seal?" Sasuki gulped, her hand subconsciously rising to her neck.

"What does it do?" Sakura asks.

"The main purpose of the seal is to render the byakugan inert upon death, preventing anyone from stealing the eyes." Hinata stated.

"And that's bad why?" Naruto frowns.

"It isn't." Hinata stated. "It's the secondary purpose that's so horrible. It allows the main house to destroy the wearer's brain for what ever reason."

"...Okay that explains why Neji hates you, but why bother putting a function like that in the first place?" Karin asks.

"The clan says it's to get rid off traitors in a bloodless manner, but I know it's just so they can boss them around." Hinata says darkly.

"But you'd never do that!" Sasuki snapped. "I barely registered your existence during our time in the academy, no offense, and I know for a fact that you hate people in pain and death! Surely, the 'genius' Hyūga would realize this?"

"That's not all." Hinata stated. "As you know, me and Neji are cousins."

"Yeah?" Sakura frowned. "And the point?"

"Our respective fathers are twin brothers." Hinata said darkly. "But my father, and me by proxy, got into the main house, while Neji and his father were thrown into the branch house."

"Wait what?!" Sasuki barks incredulously.

"Why?!" Sakura asks.

"Because my father was born first." Hinata said simply.

"...That can't be the only reason." Sasuki pleaded.

Hinata smiles sadly. "It is."

"That the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sakura says with a completely straight face.

"That's still not all." Hinata stated. "Remember that day when the land of lightning came here for a peace treaty?"

"Yeah. Practically the whole village was present for that. Except the hyūga clan, cause it your third...birthday..." Sasuki pales as he realizes the implications.

"So Neji got an enslavement seal on the same day a village wide party was being thrown? Okay, that's pretty bad." Naruto said, remembering his birthdays and how the village was always celebrating the day that the 4th hokage beat the kyūbi, and how he was chased by mobs particularly fiercely on those days. "But that still doesn't justify attempted murder."

Hinata barked out a bitter laugh with pained coughs in between, drawing great concern and unease from the other genin.

Hinata never made a sound like that, as far as they remember.

"No! God no!" Hinata snorted. "The _party_ is the last thing on Neji's mind, even now!"

"Th-Then what is it?" Karin asks, not sure whether to run or not.

Hinata's chuckles slowly petered out, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"The night after the party," Hinata growled. "Someone snuck into my house and...abducted me."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched.

"My father, Hiashi, caught and killed the man before he left the clan compound," Hinata continued. "But the identity of the kidnapper turned the whole clan on its head."

"Who?" Naruto growls.

"The head cloud ninja of the land of lightning." Hinata said. "The man who signed a peace treaty with us not more than half a day ago."

"DOUBLE WHAT?!" Sakura roared. "Why would kidnap you?!"

"For my eyes, and most likely as breeding stock as well." She shrugged casually as if she had just said two plus two equals four. "But that's not important."

"WHA-"

"Anymore." Hinata added quickly. "What is important is Kumo's reaction."

"I'm afraid to ask why." Karin shivered.

"The Hidden Cloud was was _'shocked'_ at this _'willful murder'_ of their ninja, and gave the leaf an ultimatum, hand over the killer or prepare for war." Hinata stated.

Naruto started to pale at the implications, clearly they haven't gone to war with Kumo, and Hiashi had a twin brother who just happened to be given the task of protect the main house with his life.

It didn't take a genius to tell what happened.

"Don't tell me they made the deal. They handed over Neji's dad to Kumo, didn't they?" Sasuki snapped.

"...They did." Hinata added.

"That's so stupid!" Sakura roared. "Why did they do that?"

"Because we most likely would've lost that war." Hinata stated bluntly. "We lost the 4th hokage to the Kyūbi just three years ago, along with who knows how many ninja."

A hot wave of guilt rushes over Naruto, one he quickly represses.

"Why did the Kyūbi rampage through the village anyway?" Naruto thought, before shrugging it off. "Questions for later."

"The village more or less deemed me and my father of more worth than Neji and his father, simply because Hiashi was born a few seconds earlier." Hinata said. "Even if I did become stronger, that would only hurt Neji more, as being stronger than me is practically his only way of fighting against the clan tradition."

"Damn," Naruto growled, knowing how much being sealed with something without your consent sucked. For the first time in his life, Naruto's heart went out to Neji.

It still wouldn't stop him from beating Neji into a pulp for mocking his and Hinata's ideals, but it was something.

"That's still not fair." Sasuki snapped. "You had no more control over what happened to him than himself. Why is he blaming you instead of Kumo."

"I think it's merely because he can't do anything to Kumo yet." Naruto replied. "Hinata's the only thing he can direct his anger to."

"Even so," Sakura says waspishly. "That attitude needs to be put out!"

"And considering what you were in the academy," Sasuki adds, gesturing to Naruto. "Being beaten by you will most likely knock some sense into him. So you better kick his ass Dobe."

"Please," Naruto scoffs. "I was going to do that anyway. Why are you so invested in my fight with him anyway?"

"...He gravely injured my classmate." Sasuki said. "I merely want justice to be done."

"You yourself said you barely acknowledged her existence in the academy." Naruto pressed.

"Can you get on with Karin already?" Sasuki snapped, trying to change the subject.

"Ah right." Naruto remembered. "Karin, would you please?"

"Right." Karin obliged, rolling up her sleeves.

"What are you-" Hinata's question stopped in its tracks when she saw Karin's arm.

Namely, the fact that it was covered in bite marks.

"What happened to you?" Hinata gasped.

"My bloodline." Karin states. "It allows me to heal people by letting them bite me."

"Bite you?" Hinata said incredulously.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "It's a weird bloodline, but a useful one. Especially for injuries like yours."

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto asked me too." Karin states.

"I...I...Thank you." Hinata seemed at a loss for words.

Naruto smiled. "You showed that you were willing to improve yourself, no matter who gives you crap, that's something I can get behind."

Hinata leaned over and gave Karin's arm a small nibble, eliciting a erotic gasp from the Uzumaki.

Hinata felt chakra rush down her throat and leak around her body, repairing everything it came in contact with.

In just a few seconds, her chest had stopped hurting completely.

Taking a deep breath with no flares of pain, she stretched a bit in her bed.

"Thank you," Hinata said. "For healing me and letting me talk to you. It felt good to get all that off my chest."

"Don't mention it." Sasuki said. "Though I should be getting to Kakashi by now."

"Kay." Hinata smiled at her, encouraging Sasuki to give a small smile back before leaving along with the others.

* * *

It took a while for Naruto to find the Sound genin, even with his sensory powers, but he managed to find one without much issue.

Using his wall walking to look in the wall, he saw Kin was grumbling in their team's apartment, panic and rage apparent in her face.

"Not Surprising," Naruto mused. "If that 'Orochimaru' guy is their boss, he's probably pissed that none of them won their fights. Not to mention, she'll have to answer alone since her teammates are either dead or in the hospital."

Deciding to try the normal way, he walked down and knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door, Naruto could hear the shuffling of the girl, clearly not expecting anyone to come here. Naruto knocked again for good measure.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your panties on, I heard you…" A young female voice muttered. It took a while, but eventually Kin came to the door.

"Oh." Kin grimanced. "It's you. Want do you want?"

"Remember our deal?" Naruto said. "You owe me a favor for sparing your life."

"Oh right." Kin growled. "Well what is it?"

Naruto smirked, coming in to the apartment, and letting out his pheromones as well.

Kin took a step back. "Well?"

Naruto put a hand on Kin's back, causing the girl to freeze.

"I believe you're aware of my clan, the Uzumaki clan." Naruto stated. "It was tragically destroyed by a unified ninja force, and its remaining members scattered to the winds."

He had to thank the Kyūbi for the info on his clan, a great excuse for when whenever someone finds out about his harem.

"As one of the last remaining members, I have to continue the bloodline for the good of Konoha." Naruto continued.

Kin paled, having a good feeling wbout where this is going. "H-He can't be serious!" Kin thought. "Is it?"

"Your teammates said _anything_. I'm willing to claim something out of that _anything_." Naruto rubbed his hand slowly, now, moving it up and down Kin's back.

She whimpered at his touch, and at the increasingly undeniable understanding of what he meant.

"You're shitting me!" Kin snapped suddenly. "Why the hell would I-"

"Well, there's no one around to stop me for one." Naruto said casually. "Also, I could protect you from Orochimaru."

"How did you-" Kin started.

"How did I recognize one of the missing-nin from my own village after he beat the shit out of me and my teammates?" Naruto answered rhetorically. "Rather easily really."

Kin scowled, thinking of a way to bluff out of this. "Well, why do you think I need protection from Orochimaru?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure you'd be safe if you won your fights," Naruto mused. "But you didn't, so you're useless to him."

Kin frantically tried to think of a way to rebuff these claims, but couldn't find anything.

Orochimaru would likely kill her for her failure, or at least use her in one of his experiments.

"And how would you protect me?" Kin snapped.

"I know someone really good at stealth," Naruto stated. "She could hide you till this all blows over."

Kin frowned, this kid sounded like he actually knew what he was doing.

"I got to train in a bit, so let me make this quick." Naruto stated. "What do you value more, your life, or your womb?"

Kin thought through her options, stay with Orochimaru, and problably die, or become this prick's concubine.

"My life." Kin said. "I value my life more."

Naruto smirked, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto quickly threw off his coat, and dropped his pants.

He stripped naked, exposing his body completely.

"Prepare yourself, bitch." Naruto growled. "Get on your knees."

Kin gulped, wondering how the hell she got into this mess.

But she did as he commanded, and she closed her eyes in dreadful anticipation.

She felt Naruto's fingers in her hair, and he pushed against the back of her head.

Kin's lips were pushed open as the head of Naruto's cock slid in.

Kin moaned as her jaw was stretched by Naruto dick, as it slowly went through her mouth and throat.

Kin choaked as Naruto sped up his thrusts, his dick ramming into her throat.

"Your throat makes for a great cocksleeve." Naruto mocked.

Muffled whines and moans come out of Kin as Naruto pounds her mouth.

Helplessness set in so hard for Kin that she didn't know how she was able to handle this, her entire body shuddering as she felt the sudden, sweeping effects of the pheromones upon her.

It was all moving so quickly that she didn't know how to do anything to help herself, left to stare up as she sputtered and began to drool, unable to help herself.

She felt him twitch inside her. The slightest throb of his dick made her body leap upon it, and her breasts swung and her ass wobbled with this latest convulsion.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, thrusting his cock and inflating knot into her throat.

"Glrk!" Kin spasmed as cum rushed down her throat, the knot preventing her from spitting it out even if she wanted to.

Finally, when she could pull back, she gulped down a few mouthfuls of air, choking a bit. "Fuck Me Naruto-sama." She said.

Naruto rolled Kin onto her back and quickly removed her pants and underwear.

"This'll be good." Naruto growled, readying his cunt-buster.

His hands grabbed hold of her plump ass cheeks as he pulled her body in close and slammed her down onto his cock, staring at her expression as it lit up in sudden shock.

He claimed her pussy with gusto, and the sensation of being filled by the massive cock played in delight across her face.

"Fuck me!" she screamed, biting her lip as she threw her head back.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto roared. He went slowly at first, but soon he was banging her hard, his hips slapping against her ass cheeks.

His warm hands wrap around either side of Kin's belly, pulling her body back onto his hard shaft.

Kin squealed as her cunt was destroyed by Naruto's beast cock.

Naruto laughed, thrusting more and more of his dick into her, intending on busting through her cervix like he did with all of his woman.

"Don't stop!" Kin cried out, orgasmic bliss flowing through her.

He is fucking Kin faster and faster now, ramming her soaking cunt and cervix harder and harder.

Naruto smirked as he pierced Kin body, he had another addition to his harem, along with another power.

"Wait. What does this chick have that I want?" Naruto thought. "Furthermore, can I even take power with Kyūbi working on the seal?"

These questions weren't slowing down his fuck session, but they still stayed stuck in his head.

Naruto quickly decides to ask these questions later and focus on fucking his new slut, and Kin moans wantonly and loudly as she takes Naruto's pistoning prick into her cunt time and time again, his cockhead eventually outright bursting through her cervix and into her womb directly, only adding to the already overwhelming pleasure that he's forcing upon her as he conquers her, giving her orgasm after.

"Fuck!" Kin moaned, barely able to make coherent sentences. "I feel you. In my womb!"

A few minutes later, Naruto's face began to contort, and his rhythm became frenzied, giving Kin just enough time to realize what was about to happen.

"Yes!" Kin wails. "Cum in me! Bathe my pussy!"

She heard him grunt just an instant before she felt his knot swell up deep inside her and liquid warmth flooding her insides, giving her one last orgasm for the fuck.

Naruto moaned with satisfaction as his balls emptied their load into Kin's fertile womb.

He really wanted to keep going, but he had get in his training for the finals.

He couldn't waste valuable time to get stronger, even if it was in the embrace of hot girls.

There was probably more than a few ninja who'd been killed because of that.

"Head to my house." Naruto ordered. "The girl that'll hide you is named Haku, she'll know you're a broodmare like her."

"Yes, my Lord." Kin slurred.

And with that, Naruto headed out.

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he water walked across the hot springs, Ebisu drilling him in basic chakra control.

He'd never understand why Kakashi got Ebisu to train him.

"This is pointless." Naruto snapped. "I am fully capable of water walking."

"The need for chakra control is never too great." Ebisu replied. "But I will admit it has improved greatly since your time at the academy."

Ebisu had been used to Naruto being unteachable due to never understanding his lessons.

But then suddenly, Naruto had become incredibly skilled out of nowhere, and Ebisu had mild trouble finding something challenging for the genin.

Ebisu had merely delegated the boy to refining his earth release and water walking.

That is, until they heard a small giggling in the distance.

"Who...?" Ebisu blinked in confusion, looking around for the voice. "Hey!"

A middle aged man with long white hair was peeking into the bathouse, scribbling something into a book.

"I will not allow any indecency in this village!" Ebisu roared, charging the man.

"Jeez..." The man groaned, turning around. "I didn't think I get caught so fast."

Poof!

Naruto and Ebisu gaped as a toad the size of a full-grown man popped out of nowhere.

The toad quickly grabbed Ebisu with his tongue and threw into the ground, knocking the man out cold.

"Useless." Naruto groaned. "Beaten by an old peeker. Hey!"

The old man turned to Naruto. "What kid?"

"You knocked out my sensei!" Naruto snapped. "Who the hell are you, ya pervert?"

"For your information, kid." The old guy gloated. "I'm not just any pervert, I'm the super pervert of Konoha, Toad sage of Myobozukan, and sexiest man alive, Jiraiya!"

This caught Naruto's attention. He knew that Sages were rather powerful from the kyuubi, and that one needed to be a very skilled ninja to even attempt to learn Sage Arts. This guy could teach him more useful things than Ebisu ever could.

"Well, Jiraiya. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated. "You knocked out my sensei, and he was helping me train for the finals. As a fellow ninja of Konoha, it stands to reason that you train me in his place."

"Yeah, no." Jiraiya snorted. "I don't have the time to deal with some snot-nosed brat, I have a lot of research-"

"Peeking."

" _Research,_ to attend to. Books as great as my Icha Icha don't write themselves." Jiraiya argued.

"YOU write Icha Icha?" Naruto gaped.

"Yes! The greatest erotica literature to ever be known!" Jiraiya roared.

Naruto frowned, he had never read the books, on the ground that he usually was busy training and living the out pages himself with the amount of girls he'd bagged. "Well, I could get you naked pics of my classmates for your research."

"No way! I'm no pedo!" Jiraiya snapped, before making a hourglass shape with his hands. "I need chicks with curves for my newest book."

Naruto briefly thought of Tsubaki, who's figure might be enough to satisfy this old perv, but he highly doubted he could get those to him without Jiraiya raising questions.

Just then, an idea popped into Naruto's head.

"You want curves?" Naruto grinned, making a few shadow clones. "You got curves!"

The clones proceeded to do a old Justu of his.

Jiraiya blinked in mild curiosity as the clones disappeared in smoke, before gawking at what they became.

Before Jiraiya, was 6 to 8 hot blonde bombshells covered in nothing but smoke.

"This good enough for you?" Naruto said with a smug grin, resisting the urge to bust out laughing when blood explodes from Jiraiya's nose.

"Amazing!" Jiraiya roared. "What glorious technique is this?!"

"My Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto proclaimed proudly. "Is this enough for you to train me?"

"Yes!" Jiraiya stated. "Brilliance of this magnitude must be refined!"

"Too easy. Even I could keep it in my pants until I can get some ass." Naruto thought.

"One condition." Jiraiya stated. "You have to be in this form the whole time we train."

"...Teach me a stealth technique that works against the byakugan."

"Deal!"


	13. The Train Train

The next day, Naruto found himself at a training ground with a waterfall, overlooking an area with a small lake. He noticed a few girls there already and rolled his eyes at the fact his new Sensei was going to be peeping.

Jiraiya soon arrived and the two began to hash out a training regime. The first week, they would work on Earth, and Wind Release Jutsu. The second week would be used for Toad Summoning, something that interested Naruto greatly. The third week, if Naruto was able to summon the Toads well enough, would go back to Elemental Jutsu, spreading to Water along with Earth and Wind. The fourth week would be a surprise.

"Surprise?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little something for you," Jiraiya stated. "If you meet my expectations."

Naruto frowned, wondering what Jutsu he has in store.

"Alright Gaki, let's get started." Jiraiya grinned. "50 clones to Wind, 50 clones to Earth."

Naruto obliged, making the clones and sending each section with one of Jiraiya's clones. As per his deal, the clones were all sexy clones. The procedure was rather simple after that, Jiraiya shows the clones new jutsu. The clones practice it until they get it right, a few pops, giving the original the jutsu, who then tries it out himself.

By the end of the day, Naruto had gotten the Pressure Damage and Vacuum Blade techniques down, along with the Earth Spear technique.

Naruto smirked as he walked down the street, planning to make another visit to Hinata. He knew that was going to be her last day there due to Karin and she wanted to see her out.

He was pleasantly surprised to find the rest of team 8 there as well. Kurenai looked at him with visible fondness. Shino merely gave him a passive look.

What really interested Naruto was Kiba blushing and looking away. Clearly, his pheromones had done a number on the beastly girl.

Testing to see how much he could get away with, he released his pheromones in a deliberately slow manner, as not to tip Shino or Kurenai off.

"Naruto!" Hinata said brightly. "You came!"

"That I did," Naruto said with a chuckle. "You're looking good."

"So..." Kiba stalled. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see her out," Naruto stated.

"Good for you too." Kurenai smiled, looking over to Hinata. "Hinata needed a little positive reinforcement after what happened."

"So I see that Shino's fighting Sasuki in a month," Naruto said. "What are you planning for the fight?"

"I'd rather not explain my strategy to my opponent's teammate," Shino stated. "No offense, merely pragmatism."

"Please," Naruto snorted. "Sasuki would never accept info she didn't get herself in a fight like this."

"Nevertheless," Shino argued. "It's a secret."

"Kay." Naruto complied.

At this point, Kiba was squirming in place, her face red and flushed. She knew for a fact that Naruto was responsible, and was she in her right mind, she would've roared at the half-demon by now. However, she was inhaling the scent of an alpha male, a scent that tamed even the most feisty of females.

"It's really nice for you to come here Naruto," Hinata said. "How is your training going?"

"Great!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "Neji going to be destroyed!"

"Please don't destroy him." Hinata pleaded, albeit with a guilty smile. "Just pound him a little."

"No promises," Naruto stated. "But I'll try."

"Good," Hinata says. "That's more than enough for me."

"Um," Kiba gasped. "Can I talk to Naruto in private?"

Kurenai blinked. "What for?"

"That poison he used in our fight." She growled. "I wanna know where he got it."

"Well," Naruto states with a knowing smirk. "Okay."

Kiba grabs Naruto's arm and walks out with him.

The two walked in an empty room on the other end of the hallway before Kiba turned and glared at Naruto like nothing else. The red on her cheeks looked like a mixture of lust and anger. She thrust a finger at Naruto, poking him in the chest.

"Fuck you, fuck me."

"What was that?" Naruto asked an amused note in his voice.

"You heard me. If you fuck me, will you stop with all this shit?" Now that she was closer, Naruto could see that it was more arousal than wrath in the Inuzuka girl. "I know damn well what you used on me wasn't a poison now, or anything a normal person could use."

"Well, what was it then?" Naruto asked, clearly enjoying Kiba's frustrated arousal.

"You probably have no idea of what you've been blasting around so I'll enlighten you," Kiba stated. "It's the scent of the Alpha. Only those born to lead and conquer can have it."

Naruto grinned. "Suddenly me being Hokage doesn't sound so insane now, does it?"

"I-I know!" Kiba stammered, shifting in place. With mild satisfaction, Naruto saw liquid dripping down her legs. "I'm sorry for mocking your dream when he was in the academy! So can you just do me already?!"

Naruto flashed forward, grabbing Kiba by her jacket and pulling her into a huge kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. He then started to grab her ass, mercilessly squeezing it as he began to kiss with more vigor. All the while, Naruto pumped out pheromones at max.

Kiba froze in shock, instinctively her tongue went forward and battled a losing battle against Naruto's before her mouth was quickly and mercilessly dominated.

Kiba let out a small whimper sound, prompting Naruto to press against her chest, biting her lower lip and pulling with his teeth.

Eventually, he let go of her mouth, leaving her to gasp for breath, inadvertently inhaling more the half-demon's scent.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto smirked.

A confusing mix of emotions flashed across Kiba's face. Hesitation, fear, longing and more.

"Y-Yes." She stammered. "T-Take me."

Naruto smirked. "Not yet."

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at the agonized expression on Kiba's face. "Wh- _WHY?_ "

"Wouldn't want the others to notice, would we?" Naruto says. "Meet me at my house, tonight."

Kiba whines but nods her head.

Naruto proceeds to walk away, grinning widely at the first clan girl he had bagged. True, Haku and Karin had bloodlines, but they hadn't been with a whole family to pound.

The Inuzuka would be the first to bow to him. Fitting, considering they had animal instincts like him.

Of course, his instincts were better.

* * *

Kiba stumbled to Naruto's house, her body completely acting up on her.

Her mechanical, unsteady motions were proof enough that her mind was in another place.

She couldn't think about anything other than the Alpha residing in there.

The bastard had the gall to just leave her hanging after kissing her and pumping her full of his scent! He left her heat unattended, and now she couldn't stop it. She had to have his dick or she'd go mad.

She stumbled on the door and scratched it blindly, like a dog left outside. "Narutooo..." She wailed. "Let me in..."

She soon got her wish, as Naruto quickly came down and opened the door.

She jumped into his chest, nuzzling into it as her claws raked at his jumpsuit.

Naruto chuckled, carrying her into his bedroom, before her body onto his bed.

He quickly pulled out his cock, which was hard as all hell.

Despite finding pleasure and vengeful satisfaction in edging Kiba, his own dick was straining painfully from being close to a cute girl for so long without pounding her.

Kiba's eyes almost glaze over at the sight of the cock, panting heavily.

"Oh? You want this?" Naruto muses playfully.

She wordlessly nods. "It seems her mind is going haywire from my scent," Naruto thinks. "Excellent."

Naruto starts to bap her face with his hard manhood and smiles as she starts to open her mouth and breathing in even more of his scent.

He grins wide as he even sees her drool from it as he continues to bap her. "How cute."

Naruto especially makes sure to get some precum under her nose.

When he steps away from the bitch in heat her face follows the cock.

"What a fascinating response..." Naruto thinks, before stating. "Hold it... if you want it, beg for it."

Kiba's blushing face is filled with mixed emotions.

As if to at least have _some_ pride she wordlessly turns around and lowers her face to show him her dripping pussy.

"Oh? What do you want?" Instead of giving her his cock, Naruto decides to start to flick her clit. "You want me to play with your clit? Is that it?"

She finally cries out... "No... No! I want you to fuck me!"

"Good girl." Naruto laughs at the girl's final admission of her desire.

He pulls his hand away from her wet pussy and starts to rub his cock against the slick hole. "I've been waiting to do this..."

When you thrust in, she cries out like a bitch in heat, her hymen ripped apart.

"YEEEESSS!" She howls, surrendering to her instincts once again while the boiling heat was finally taken.

Her cunt was now being filled with her Alpha's dick, and the whole world shrunk down to it, bringing pain, pleasure, and most of all, relief to her aching body.

She started to move, first grinding her hips back into Naruto's pelvis and leaking juice all over it, before swinging his hips around as Naruto pounded them.

Naruto slams harder and deeper into her, a small amount of blood dripping from the cock.

The girl's tongue slides out as her face rubs into the ground as he fucks the newly tamed Inuzuka. "Thank you..." She slurs. "Thank you..."

"Oh? Thanking me for fucking you?" Naruto sneers. "I didn't take you for such a slut."

"I'm not a slut..." She moans as Naruto pounds harder.

"Oh... you just asked me to fuck you with your ass in the air! What are you then?"

"Jus... you did this to mee..."

"I did, didn't I? Maybe I want you like this... did you think about that?" Naruto snorts before forcing his cock against her cervix and began grinding perversely on it repeatedly, wanting to get up inside her hot core, filling it up with cock.

Her cervix was forced to dilate by his dick, inching into her and giving her the pleasure that breeder bitches like her were born to experience: cervical penetration. While this was happening, Naruto's rapidly swelling knot bashed against her cunt, clearly intending to push itself in.

Kiba wailed as she felt his dick punch into her. It was so frustrating waiting for him to fuck her, especially considering he waited for the specific purpose of driving her up the wall. Now, that pent-up need was gone, replaced with relief and pleasure.

She was his bitch; he was mounting her and she loved every second of being submissive to this big-dicked Alpha~!

Naruto growls, pressing his knot against her lower lips in an attempt to bust it in.

Eventually, Naruto manages to bury the knot inside the girl and punch through the cervix just as he orgasms, spraying thick, heavy loads into his new breeding bitch.

Kiba's hips were grinding back at him as he thrust, her eyes scrunched shut, her slit squeezing him in waves, rippling around him, shamelessly milking him of her Alpha's seed.

She gasped and moaned as her womb was pumped full, her stomach swelling slightly.

"Ahh... Tame meeee! I'll... I'll be your bitch, just don't pull out!" Kiba rode her orgasm as he continued to seed her, his Alpha sperm undeniably taking root. Kiba was now his.

She was fulfilling her life's goal; her duty to the Alpha was getting impregnated with his pups; he was making her a bitch in heat, and she was loving every second of it.

And finally, Naruto finished his orgasm. Kiba collapsed in exhaustion, her body giving out from the fierce fucking.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned, pulling out of the bitch. "That was awesome. It's great to have a new girl every once in a while."

Naruto proceeds to clean and get dressed, looking over his pet all the while.

While he does this, Kiba gasps as her hand rubs her own rounded belly, feeling the swell of her womb.

 _"_ Oh my god, _"_ she thinks. "He pumped so much into me. But it felt soooo good.. _."_

Once Naruto finishes, he walks over and pets Kiba. "How was that, pet?"

"Amazing," she moans. "Master."

Naruto smirks. "I've bagged my first clan girl." He thought. "My takeover of Konoha is finally starting."

* * *

The rest of the week was more of the same.

Naruto trained techniques with Jiraiya and puts his twists on some when he has an idea.

His elemental clones were getting more stable as well, his insistence on avoiding close combat with Neji

Jiraiya was surprised at how much the boy was learning, getting flashbacks to when he taught Minato.

Although, Minato didn't use nearly as many shadow clones, so there's that.

And while Naruto was getting elemental techniques in the day, in the night, Kiba was tasked with teaching him her clan's jutsu.

Also draining his balls, but that was obvious.

However, this was required to be in complete secrecy, as an outsider learning clan techniques was strictly forbidden.

Naruto knew the Inuzuka clan jutsu would mesh well with his demon cloak forms, which is why he chose Kiba as his first clan girl.

Unfortunately, Kiba had access to merely a few of the just her clan had created, and he would either have to wait or bag a more experienced Inuzuka girl first.

While the latter option sounds tempting, Naruto didn't think he was strong enough to take out a jōnin level opponent without the Kyūbi, which would tip off a lot of people.

He had to use the Kyūbi against Haku to beat her, and the only reason he got Sakura so easily in broad daylight was that she was so weak.

Ultimately, Naruto decided to wait.

Speaking of Haku, she also trained him in Ice techniques when he had the time.

He couldn't use them in the Chūnin exams without being asked questions he couldn't really answer, but it was good to have a trick up his sleeve for the invasion.

To his irritation, most Ice release and Man-beast jutsu took up far more chakra than it should have due to not having trained in the style nearly as long as Haku

Testing out the sensor abilities and genjustu abilities from Karin and Kin respectively have the same inefficient results.

Naruto came to the conclusion that while the Kyūbi gave him the power to copy traits from women, his hasn't really internalized the powers as much as the original users.

The only reason that Sakura's chakra control and Tsubaki's Earth Release was assimilated so easily was that those two attributes were usable by any ninja, chakra control especially as that's an integral part of how people use jutsu in the first place.

With the recent girls having more esoteric abilities to copy, his use of them will be a lot harder to use.

He was sure Kakashi had an answer to that problem, but the copy-nin was entirely focused on Sasuki at the moment.

Fortunately, training with clones will iron out that kink...eventually.

"I wasn't planning on using any Ice or dog jutsu in exams anyway, so this doesn't that much of a wrench into my plans," Naruto admitted. "Still...damn, this might be a problem when the invasion starts."

Naruto shook his head. "No time for moping, I'll just leave clones in the house to get abilities down. Sasuki bashing her head on a wall didn't stop her. Sakura being possessed didn't stop her. Hinata nearly having her chest caved by that prick didn't stop her. A few flaws in my copying abilities won't stop me. I'm going to beat everybody here, and show I deserve to get that damn hat!"

* * *

The next week.

"So it's time to move onto Toad summoning right?" Naruto asked.

"Right," Jiraiya stated, pulling out a large scroll and unraveling it. "First, sign this with your blood."

Naruto obliged, nicking his thumb with his teeth, then drawing his name on the scroll.

"Now, the seals on this are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram, in that order.

"Right," Naruto stated, making the seals and then slamming his hand down.

A blast of smoke shot up as the jutsu activated, covering Naruto's hand with it.

But when the smoke cleared, nothing was there.

Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering what went wrong.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya said. "I didn't think you'd get it on the first try. Although I did expect a tadpole."

Naruto frowned, jutsu usually don't fail like that unless you didn't have enough chakra, and he _never_ ran dry.

A couple more unsuccessful attempts and Naruto was glaring at the scroll in irritation, wondering if he wrote his name wrong or something.

"What's going on?" Naruto thought frustrated. "First the Ice release now this?"

Jiraiya was rather confused as well, he highly doubted that Naruto would get this technique down in one day, but expected some results by this point, especially since he got every other jutsu down rather easily.

Ah well, time for that lesson.

"I think I have a way to remedy this," Jiraiya stated.

"How?" Naruto said.

"First, I have to ask you something," Jiraiya said. "Have you experienced great power inside you? Something beyond average everyday chakra?"

"You mean the Kyūbi?" Naruto stated.

"Yes, I mean the-YOU KNOW?" Jiraiya gaped in shock, eyes bugging out.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto said casually, enjoying the dumbfounded look on the perv's face.

"How?" Jiraiya stuttered.

"All of the villagers call me a demon, not to mention my birthday is on the same day as the Kyūbi attack. Just took a while to connect the dots." Naruto half-truthed.

Jiraiya frowned at the statement of the villagers calling Naruto a demon but decided to address it with the Hokage later.

"Well, I thought that you could potentially get some results from the summoning technique if you use the Kyūbi's power," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto thought about that, he hasn't talked to the Kyūbi for a while, due to the cursed seal he had to take care of.

However, Naruto wonders if the Kyūbi is finished and hasn't talked to him, before dismissing the thought.

The Kyūbi would most likely tell him that the seal was fixed.

However, it wouldn't hurt to see his progress.

"Let's try it out," Naruto said, taking a deep breath focusing on the red chakra he had drawn on.

"Kyūbi," He thought. "Are you there?"

A second later, he felt himself being pulled in his mind, quickly finding himself in a very familiar sewer.

A quick look around showed that most of the purple flesh was gone and what's left was quickly fading as well.

Naruto followed the receding line of flesh to the end of the sewer and saw the Kyūbi residing in its cage.

"Naruto?" Kyūbi blinked. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you were done with the seal," Naruto stated. "Are you?"

"Just finished actually," Kyūbi stated. "The side effects of the seal should negligible now, and your fox form should be even stronger than before."

"Great." Naruto grinned. "That should help in case I have to go up against the other jinchūriki."

"Why did you check on me anyway?" Kyūbi asked.

"What, I can't check up on you every once in a while?" Naruto stated, getting a raised eyebrow in response. "Fine, I've been trying to use a particularly difficult jutsu and I could a little juice."

"Really?" Kyūbi raised an eyebrow. "What jutsu would _require_ my chakra?"

"The Summoning Jutsu," Naruto explained. "For some reason, I can't summon a thing."

"Why?" Kyūbi asked.

"I don't know," Naruto stated, leaving his mindscape. "But I'll fix the problem as soon as I find it."

With that, Naruto found himself back where he started, in the training grounds with Jiraiya.

"You okay kid?" Jiraiya asked. "You were staring off into space for a bit there."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Naruto said. "Now where were we?"

Naruto pulled on the Kyūbi's chakra, making sure he didn't pull enough to reveal his features to Jiraiya.

Bite thumb. Five handsets, and…

Poof.

Naruto Uzumaki vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto found himself lying flat on his ass in an unknown forest.

"Ugh..." He groaned, cradling his head. "What happened?"

He looked up and saw that he was not alone, as three pairs of eyes were looking at him.

Naruto quickly got up, preparing himself for anything.

His confusion only grew when he saw that the three people watching were foxes.

"What the heck?" Naruto thought. "I thought I signed the toad contract."

"My charka possibly had something to do with it." The Kyūbi added. "I have an affinity with foxes."

Unable to think of any other options, Naruto decided to try asking for directions.

"Hey, do you guys happen to know where this place is?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," The red foxes answer. "We're in the Shinkyō. But what's a human like you doing here?"

"I was trying to use the summoning jutsu to summon some toads from a contract I signed, instead I got stuck here," Naruto explained.

"Accidental reverse summon?" The orange fox blinked. "That's rather rare, especially considering you're contracted to someone else."

"So, what now?" Naruto grumbled. "I need to go back and figure out what went wrong."

"The elder fox will be able to help." The gray fox stated, walking away and getting the others to follow.

* * *

"So this is the guy?" Naruto asked, looking at an elderly fox the size of a wolf.

"Yes, this is the fox sage, Ozymandias." Gin, the orange one asked.

On the way to the fox leader, Naruto had asked for the names of the foxes and got Gin, Koyohime, and Willow in return.

"So," The elderly fox stated. "You came by accidental reverse summon, is this right?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "You have an explanation?"

"Well," Ozymandias pondered. "It could be a natural affinity to foxes, but a signed contract would normally override something like that."

"Natural affinity?" Naruto blinked, suddenly sure of what happened.

"Yes," Willow stated. "Does that give you a hint?"

"Yes, actually," Naruto replied, deciding he could let the disguise fall to the wayside with no one he knew in sight.

He proceeded to draw on the Kyūbi's chakra and change in front of them. A yell, ow tail pooped out his backside, his teeth and claws grew sharper and he grew a foot in height.

Visible intrigue was now on the Ozymandias's face. "An hanyou?"

"Yep," Naruto answered. "Made a deal with the Kyūbi."

"That would explain it," Mandias stated. "The Kyūbi isn't an actual fox, but he is close enough to affect the summoning jutsu to a great degree."

"Not a fox?" Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?

"The Kyūbi is living power, a sentient force of nature," Mandias explains. "It isn't corporeal or mortal, like you and me."

"Huh." Naruto thought.

"Anyway," Mandias redirected the conversation. "You will most likely need a contract with us to get home. Take this."

Mandias handed him a scroll. "We will give you this summon scroll, and send you through the toad's path."

"But I already have the toad contract," Naruto argued.

"That doesn't mean you can't get another," Mandias argued. "But when you sign a contract with another party all previous ones are notified. We merely want to make sure they know what's going on."

"Okay." Naruto complied. "Where's the toad's path again?"

"I'll lead the way," Willow stated, rushing off. "Bye elder!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto yelped, following the fox.

* * *

While Naruto was conversing with foxes and trying to get back to Konoha, Jiraiya had been running around Mt. Myōboku in a way that strongly resembled a headless chicken.

Why?

At first, when Naruto had disappeared into smoke, he wasn't very worried. The exact same thing had happened to him when he first tried out the jutsu.

He merely had to reverse summon himself to the toads as well and get him back.

That didn't go so well when Fukasaku informed that there was no one on Mt. Myōboku except for the residents.

More alarmingly was the fact that the contract had never been used by a Jinchūriki before. Meaning there was no indication of where Naruto might be.

To Jiraiya's perspective, he lost his godson to who knows where with no way of telling where he is, and for the first time in decades, the sand was not sure what to do.

Fortunately, his panic attack was when Shima popped and said that she found the boy.

"He's here," Shima explained to Jiraiya and Fukasaku. "With a few foxes and requesting permission for a second contract from the great toad sage."

"He's here?" Jiraiya gaped, both relieved and dumbfounded before pausing at what Shima said. "Foxes? You don't think..."

"Yes," Fukasaku said. "Whether intentional or not, the Kyūbi is most likely the reason the summoning just malfunctioned as it did."

"Well hopefully, no other surprises come from that beast." Jiraiya thought although he knew the Kyūbi would more than likely cause more unexpected complications down the line for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto swallowed as he looked up at the very old and very big toad looking down on him and Willow.

The two had explained what had happened with the scroll and the malfunctioning contract, and Naruto asked for permission to get the Fox contract.

"This is a rather unprecedented endeavor," Gamamaru stated. "Yet it seems wrong to say no as you had no choice in this matter."

Willow gave a short bow. "He is a powerful ally. His reserves are unprecedented, even by jinchūriki standards, and his control over it is incredible."

"I could feasibly take on a join with the Kyūbi's power, but I require more strength to reliably beat one due to my age," Naruto added.

"Understood," Gamamaru stated. "We will not look at this petition with disfavor. Would the elder fox have a problem in his possessing a contract of yours and a true contract of ours?"

"Nope," Willow replied. "He sent us himself."

"Good." The toad sage smiled. "It is good to see Minato's son receive such assistance."

"...Who?"

* * *

"You brat!" Jiraiya raged. "You nearly scared me to death with that stunt of yours!"

"Oi!" Naruto snapped back. "How was I supposed to know the Kyūbi's chakra would mess with the jutsu?"

The two were now back in Konoha, and it was just about the evening. The debacle with the summoning jutsu was long over and Naruto now had two summon contracts to call upon.

"Tch," Jiraiya stated. "Whatever. Just don't get lost like that again kid. The Hokage would never let me hear the end of it if he heard of this."

Naruto snorted. "Is that it? Guess the fourth put his trust in the wrong guy."

"...What?"

"The toad sage spilled the beans," Naruto growled.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto in panicked guilt.

"My entire life, I have had a godfather who was meant to watch over me, take care of me, and he's off gallivanting about chasing tail." Naruto shook his head, beginning to pace a little bit. "Not once have I seen you." He said looking at Jiraiya. "Not once have I gotten as much as a freaking birthday present from you." A lump started to build in his throat, one he quickly swallowed. " _EXPLAIN._ "

Jiraiya, having no real reason to deny it at this point, complied. "...The 4th Hokage, Your father, you know, was a beloved man by Konoha, which automatically means he's a figure of terror by literally the rest of the elemental countries. He is the reason why none of our ambassadors to Earth Country are Yamanaka, why we were so secretive about your parentage, why we were planning to wait until after you'd mastered all the nine tails before telling you…"

"That does not explain why you weren't here," Naruto growled, getting up in his face. "He was the _fucking fourth_. I can understand not blabbing to anyone within a five-mile radius. I can understand not telling me until I could keep a reliable lock on the furball. But why the fuck were you missing from my life for _13 years?_ Hell, why did no one else know?"

"Minato wanted you to be looked at as the savior of the village, not the pariah," Jiraiya spoke. "Unfortunately, Sarutobi was too occupied making sure everyone wouldn't make you a weapon to relay the message, and I was too occupied investigating why the fox went lose the night you were born, and keep in overconfidence. I simply had too much on my hands to take care of you. And for Kakashi...do you really think he could've been a proper role model in the state he was in after Minato's death?"

"...Touche." Naruto admitted, he had wondered if the man was responsible enough to take care of children now, what with his lackadaisical attitude toward training outside of genuine threats on the horizon. Surely a teenage Kakashi right after his sensei's death would not be a good role model. "But I'm not getting over this, you know."

"I'd be concerned if you were." Jiraiya swallowed. "What do you want?"

"I...I don't know." Naruto said. "It's way too late for you to be a parent now. Plus, I don't think I could stomach it at this point. For now, I just want an I.O.U."

Jiraiya sighed, this had ended better than I thought. "Okay. But your parent's heritage is still around if you want."

Naruto started to walk off to his apartment. "I'll think about it. Right now, the day is almost over and I want to go to sleep."

"...I never wanted this to happen you know."

"I do."

* * *

Hana was rather confused.

She expected her sister to sulky and bitter about losing in the chunin exams, and she was at first but...

"So?" Hana asked. "Where were you?"

Kiba blushed and looked away.

"I-I told you… Kurenai is giving me some extra training. I-I went in all buck wild against Naruto and she wants me to fix that."

Hana frowned, she could tell that wasn't the real reason and she was hiding something.

More importantly, she had been smelling the scent of another person on her and it was the scent of someone strong.

"Really?" Hana scoffed. "You have been out past curfew for the whole week."

"Because the training is extra strenuous! Get off my back already! I'm already tired from training and I need some sleep!"

Before Hana could press the issue any further, Kiba stormed off with Akamaru trailing behind him.

Hana's big sister senses had been tingling ever since the first time Kiba had come home late, face flushed and body sweaty from the exertion of whatever she'd been doing.

She clearly knew the girl was doing something with someone and had a pretty good feeling what...

But that was rather unlikely, for all her bluster, boasting, and overconfidence, Kiba was a true Inuzuka and would only be brought to heel by a strong Alpha, and there were very few people in Konoha that fit the bill.

"Then again, he could be from one of the other villages..." Hana thought, before coming to a conclusion.

She'd tell her mother about this, and they'd both get to the bottom of it.

"I'm going to find out just what my baby sister is up to, and if I don't approve of it, I'm going to end it! Because that's what a big sister does!"


	14. A Bunch of Bitches

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Tsubaki choked and gagged on Naruto's cock as he thrust it down her face. He was rather infuriated at his discovering of his father, and decided to take it out on one of his least used slaves. He honestly only fucked her because she was the wife of a man that tried to kill him, and her lack of worth compared to his other slaves made it harder to remember her. He absentmindedly decided to make her a maid in his apartment after this night, if only to make her easier to remember.

His musing was cutoff when his balls swelled, ready to blow his load in the woman. He shoves himself in her throat and fires his shots right down into her stomach. He quickly pulls out after, looking the near comatose look on Tsubaki's face. "More..." She moaned.

Naruto smirked, bending the woman over her bed and forcing her legs apart with his foot. "Prepare yourself." Naruto growls before leaning on her, even as one of his hands hikes up her skirt and tears down her pantyhose. Her panties go with it, and his cockhead presses into her cunt folds an instant later.

"Fuck my cunt...master...fuck it...ruin it," Tsubaki gasps as his cunt is once again pierced by Naruto's dick. Naruto's smile strains his jaw as he looks down at her, cum covering her skin, her cunt absolutely demolished, and her body trembling in desire. It's so thick, so large, and so filling. It stretches out her pussy lips, and drills into her insides in a way no man has ever done before. Naruto begins to fuck her with deep, powerful thrusts that go almost faster than one could expect. He's taking out his frustrations on her, using her body as stress relief. And given recent events…its safe to say Naruto has a LOT of stress built up. His realization of his parents and could have been let loose emotions in him that he refused to run free, and this bitch gave him a great to channel those emotions in productive ways.

Tsubaki orgasms again and again, her body jerking in a orgasmic dance of submission, her eyes rolling in her head as she mewls atop him, each thrust causing a animalistic bleat of pleasure from her as he fucks her, fitting even more of his titanic cock into her distending womb.

"HERE IT COMES!" Naruto roared as he slammed his cock so far up her pussy that Tsubaki thought that he might have lodged himself into her gut. She wailed in ecstasy feeling his cock bloat in her womb as a sizzling hot sensation filled her.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out of the ninja turned slut, grinning darkly. Pounding bitches was a great stress-reliever, was it not? He was feeling a lot better now, if still enraged about his unfair circumstances. Plans of fucking other bitches that screwed him other filled his mind, plans of vengeance, plans that fell to the wayside due to the chunin exams. He had been using most of his time to train for the chunin exams, especially after he had the goal of trouncing Neji, and it slowed his plans of conquest down by a fair amount. But now, he felt as if he had enough under his belt to beat him handily. Especially with the byakugan avoiding trick Jiraiya promised. He also quickly put Kyubi to cleaning any lingering problems of the curse seal and Orochimaru's soul, wondering what he'd get from it.

A certain blonde woman came into his mind as he lays on the bed, Mebuki, Sakura's bitch of a mother. The woman was one of the most powerful members of the civilian council, despite being a retired ninja herself, and one of the big reasons why no one likes him, as he learned from Sakura.

The woman told her daughter about all the pranks and trouble he caused when before he was a genin, and like any child listening to their mother, she soaked up the lessons with little issue. She also spread the rumors of him being a demon across the village, resulting in everyone's hatred of him to boil. She wasn't entirely to blame, others members of the civilian and ninja councils being far more responsible, but she was a large contributor. Naruto smirked darkly, knowing who his next target would be. Although her husband would be a problem, also being a ninja. "How to get rid of Kizashi?" Naruto wondered.

A moan from Tsubaki caught his attention, and he suddenly had an idea. "Tsubaki, do you remember that sleeping drug Mizuki gave you?"

"Uh huh." Tsubaki nodded, her mind still in cloud nine from the fucking she got. A dark grin formed on his face at the plan forming in his mind. "Make enough for two adults, then call Sakura's parent's here tonight." Naruto ordered. "Say that you have dirt on me or something. That's sure to get them here.

* * *

"Harem Jutsu!" Naruto roared, poofing hundreds of sexualized clones into existence before sending them on the training regimen. "Why did you want the real me for this lesson?"

"Because this technique is a lot harder than the others." Jiraiya stated. "Especially for someone like you."

"We'll see about that," Naruto scoffed. "Now tell me."

"Kay." Jiraiya obliged, mildly irritated at Naruto's nonchalance. "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique."

Jiraiya sunk into the ground as usual, and didn't come back up for a while.

Losing his patience, Naruto used his sensor abilities to track and was irritated to find feel nothing.

"The heck?" Naruto snapped. "Where did he-?"

"Right behind you."

Naruto jumped as he registered Jiraiya behind him, not sensing him at all. "The hell?" Naruto frowned. He didn't have much time to hone his sensor abilities after he got them from Karin, but should've easily picked up Jiraiya on his radar if he was right behind him. "How?"

"Earth Release: Silent Mole." Jiraiya stated. "It allows you to use the ground to hide your chakra."

"Huh." Naruto blinked. "That's interesting. Why would this be hard?"

"You have huge chakra reserves, more than most fully developed ninja." Jiraiya explains. "Problem is, jinchuriki always have issues with chakra _control_ , and you have it even worse due to having the strongest bijuu on your side."

"Ah." Naruto realized that Jiraiya was unaware of the gifts the kyubi have given him, and thus wouldn't know that he's fixed that problem. "Kay, what's the hand signs?"

"Snake, Monkey, Rat, Snake." Jiraiya stated. Naruto proceeded to do the Underground Fish technique, sinking into the ground, before making the seals for Silent Mole.

A few seconds passed as he passed behind Jiraiya underground and rose up for a sneak attack. He even made a shadow clone for a feint, the real Naruto planning to strike from the side-

Wham! It took a second for Naruto's eyes to adjust. He was looking up at the sky, and there was a hand about the collar of his shirt. Dimly, he recognized that his back hurt a little from the thumping it had just taken. "What?" Naruto blinked, dumbfounded, not even seeing him.

Jiraiya smirked. "Not bad kid, I actually had a bit of trouble sensing you."

"How.."

"You're nigh-invisible using this jutsu, but flares for techniques can still be sensed." Jiraiya explained.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? " Naruto growled.

"Hey, you're the idiot that tried to jump a sanin with a jutsu you just got." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto growls, unable to deny that fact. "Whatever." Naruto growled, making a few more shadow clones for the jutsu, all sinking into the ground immediately. "Hey, kid." Jiraiya asked. "Why do you need this jutsu anyway? You said something about the Byakugan."

"I'm fighting a Hyuga in my match," Naruto explained. "One I've had an...altercation with."

Jiraiya blinked at that. The Hyuga clan has had a history of being superior to most of the villagers, especially after the Uchiha massacre. Considering the issues that Sarutobi stated Naruto had, this altercation with the Hyuga was most likely the Hyuga thinking that Naruto was nowhere near his/her level. Although at the rate that Naruto was going, this Hyuga needed to be a skilled one to beat him. Especially if Naruto gets the hang of the Silent Mole technique.

"Well," Jiraiya thought. "Not much else I can do other than look over him for the rest of the break." Jiraiya looked over the training grounds, seeing the other various sexy clones taking in large gulps of air for wind jutsu, and others darkening their skin with Earth Spear. A trickle of blood ran down Jiraiya's nose as he fished for his notebook. "Although, a little work wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

After 6 hours of training, Naruto headed up to the Hokage tower, ignoring the various glares the secretaries gave him. He was one of the _very_ few individuals in Konoha that can visit Sarutobi anytime he wants to. A privilege that was proving very useful now.

Kin had explained why Orochimaru had come. He wasn't entirely sure this was necessary as Sarutobi most likely knew about Orochimaru in the village, but better safe than sorry. Plus, it might get him in the good graces of a few important council members, allowing him to stop their slander without fucking the women and cuckolding the men. He'd wouldn't mind that option if it came to it, but he had standards.

He wanted kunoichi to fuck, women that he could fuck with restraint with no chance of breaking, physically at least. The weaklings of the civilian council had no place even in his harem.

Soon, he came upon the hokage's door, and knocked on it casually.

"Who is it?" Sarutobi asked from beyond the door.

"It's me, Gramps." Naruto stated.

"Ah, Naruto come in." Naruto obliged, opening the door and walking in the room.

"It's been a while, Naruto." The 3rd stated.

"You could say that again." Naruto said. "Sucks that I'm not coming in just so I can say hi."

"If this is about your parentage, I assure you that all of Minato's and Kushina's belongings have been carefully sealed and placed in storage. I kept it very discreet, very well hidden, but it's all been preserved. I intend to present you with it when we can reveal your parentage safely." Sarutobi assured, only for Naruto to dismiss that.

"That's good to know, but I have more pressing matters," Naruto said, quickly getting Sarutobi's rapt attention. "Apparently Oto plans to attack."

"That's some claim to be making Naruto. Do you have any proof?" Sarutobi asked, lighting his pipe.

"The Oto team said they were working for Orochimaru in the Forest of Death." Naruto stated. "I also stalked the girl with one of my shadow clones and learned Oto's planning to team up with Sand."

It wasn't entirely true, but the old man didn't know wouldn't hurt him, unless it was directly against him.

Sarutobi frowned, there were small bits of evidence that Suna was planning to invade, but he hoped the precautions he set in place would be unneeded.

"Apparently, they will be." The old man thought somberly before speaking. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Did you get any specifics?"

"A few." Naruto stated. He admittedly didn't have all the info of the invasion what with Kin as the only source of info, but it was still enough for Sarutobi.

"Thank you Naruto for this information." Sarutobi stated. "You have served the village well."

"Can't become hokage if the village gets destroyed." Naruto said with a smirk, one Sarutobi returned.

* * *

After the meeting with the third, headed for Tsubaki's house.

If things had gone to plan, Sakura's parents should be in there, fast asleep and completely helpless.

Naruto had grabbed even Sakura as extra incentive for her parents to obey if they did not fall for the drink.

Tsubaki greeted the two as soon as they came through the door, with a bow and a grin on her face. "Welcome, Naruto-sama."

"I assume that things went as planned." Naruto smirked.

"Yes." Tsubaki stated. "The two are fast asleep in the bedroom."

"Good." Naruto acknowledged before turning to Sakura. "Soon your mother will bow to me like you."

"Yes, Naruto!" Sakura beamed. "Fuck that bitch stupid like you fucked me! Make her pay for lying to me and the village!"

The three walked upstairs to the bedroom and saw Sakura's parents, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno sleeping in the same bed.

Naruto quickly jumped in bed and, with a contemptuous snort, shoved Kizashi shoved off it, before beckoning the two young ladies in the room to him.

Tsubaki and Sakura quickly scramble in, desperate to get Naruto's dick in their moist lady parts.

Naruto grinned darkly as the two expertly took his pants off, releasing the python beneath them into the air.

"Oh… it's as big as ever…" Tsubaki gasped, throwing herself forward and rubbing her cheek against the soft shaft.

"So thick…" Sakura whispered, licking her lips.

"Please let us have it, Naruto-sama." Tsubaki panted, looking like a dog as she panted.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Naruto stated. "You know why we're here right?" Sakura and Tsubaki froze before looking at Mebuki and moaning in disappointment. And yet, they didn't dare attempt to persuade him, merely undressing the MILF like they did with him. The woman was quickly left naked, allowing Naruto to see her full figure. Like her daughter, her lower half was far more appealing than her upper half, sporting wide baby-making hips, thick thighs toned by battle, a round and plush ass, and legs for days. Not to say her chest was negligible, sporting soft B-cups that were rather perky for her age.

Naruto quickly dug in, his dick already rock hard from the sight of the bitch. He placed his cock between her legs and started to fiercely fuck her thighs. Mebuki's hips flexed, sandwiching the titanic tree trunk between them and vigorously sliding on her pussy. Dollops of clear precum dripped down and pooled on her stomach. All the while, Tsubaki masturbated to the acts as Sakura humped Naruto's side.

The heat of the night had lubricated Mebuki's body with sweat, making it easy to saw her cock back and forth, sending an almost overwhelming pleasure up Naruto's cock. Mebuki's hips completely enveloped Naruto's girthy shaft, the cockhead still poking out above and drooling its clear slop all over the MILF's front.

With a growl, Naruto grabs hold of Mebuki's hips with both hands and sprays his hot, delicious, mind breaking semen all over the bitch. The ejaculation coats her legs, stomach, and chest in white, foamy sperm. Naruto then proceeded to yank Sakura off her body and gestured to the body.

"Clean."

After getting the order, Sakura quickly dived onto her mother's body, lapping up the dick milk covering her like a dog. Naruto decided to get down to business, not wanting to wait longer anyway.

Pressing his cock on Mebuki now-wet pussy, Naruto pushed into the bitch's depths. Depths that immediately started squeezing down on his cock. Mebuki's pussy was intent on milking every last drop of cum out of Naruto's dick as it squeezed down on him in such an amazing manner. Naruto gaped. Despite just exploding, Naruto found his cock already about to explode again. With a grimace, he reigned in his second burst, wanting this session to last. "God, this body was built for taking dick!" Naruto growled, almost regretting not taking this bitch earlier.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued to suck sperm from her mother's body. She licked and sucked and guzzled down as much steaming cock sludge as she could, shivering at the taste of the dick milk, the thick texture clinging to her throat as if to keep her from swallowing. But swallow she did, cleaning her mom from top to bottom with her greedy tongue as per her master's orders.

Naruto withdrew slowly, watching keenly as each fat inch of his cock slowly withdrew from Mebuki's clenching pussy, the pink insides clinging to his shaft as though they didn't want it to leave. And when he thrust back in, her insides seemed to throb for him. Mebuki herself was moaning and gasping from the simultaneous fucking and licking from Naruto and Sakura respectively.

He wraps his hands tightly around her neck as he utterly dominates her cunt, bashing the knot against her. To speed the process along, he calls Tsubaki over and tells her to suck on his balls. He laughs at how good it was to finally take one of the bitches that wrecked his life. How she will soon serve him the same way her daughter does. How every woman that crosses him will know his wrath. The Kyubi laughs in his head, sharing his sentiments. Finally, he lets out a few deep thrusts as he knots and cums within her pussy harder than he's ever came before.

A blast of white, hot, seed filled Mebuki's womb. His twitching dick swelling her belly and knot plugging the exit. A second blast of semen followed the first, then a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and finally a seventh. Mebuki gasped in ecstasy as she's knocked up in her sleep, each blast of Naruto's cock filling her womb up more.

Naruto chuckled as one of his best orgasms filled the bitch full to bursting, her daughter just finishing the sperm on her body, leaving it pristine and sleek with spit. As his womb filling climax came to an end, he let go of her hips and pulled his still rock-hard cock free of the abused ex-kunoichi's cunt, causing a splurt of cum to flow out of her vagina through the knot, diluted by Mebuki's orgasmal juices.

"Both of you," Naruto orders. "Bend over."

The two slaves obey. Tsubaki is particularly enthusiastic as she's been jilling herself the whole time. Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu and makes 5 more of himself. 3 clones quickly make their way under the girls and impale them on their dicks. The other two push themselves into two conscious bitches asses while the original enters Mebuki's ass, wanting to see if her ass was as fuckable as her daughter's.

Soon enough the six were battering foot-long pumps of their hips into their respective holes, Mebuki's and Sakura's ass cheeks and Tsubaki's breasts jiggling about with a life of their own, the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh mingling with Mebuki's insensate groans and Tsubaki and Sakura squealing in ecstasy.

"My Butt!" Tsubaki wailed, her ass leaking juices. "My butt is cumming!"

Naruto grinned, Mebuki's pussy was in the top 5, but her ass took gold prize easily! Her asshole practically strangled his cock, and the moist heat made it all the better. Naruto thrust in the woman, determined to fuck her as hard as he could, hard enough to break a normal civillian. However Mebuki was a kunoichi, albeit retired, and her body had been molded into tougher stuff. However, this fact was meaningless when considering her situation, unable to fight back against a being that could most likely defeat her regardless.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Sakura were getting firmly wrecked by their gangbang. The logs of the clones were sawing in and out of the broken bitches with gutso. Sakura in particular, was certain she could feel the heads of the Naruto dicks ramming inside her, almost clamping her in place as the two of them delightful dance of double penetration.

"Oh Fuck!" Sakura shrieks in orgasmic pleasure. Her vision gets blurry as her eyes roll back in their sockets, a reflex to getting fucked so thoroughly well. "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fill me, fill me!"

The Naruto clones didn't stop their pounding even after Sakura orgasms. They moved almost in opposing manners, when the dick pulled out of their asses, the one in their cunts would ram inside her. When the ones in their cunts withdrew, the member stretching out her ass would burrow into her backside. It was a brutal, dominating rhythm, forcing them to rock their hips in kind and pushing their remaining sanity into the corner of their brains.

Eventually, the 5 clones knot in the bitches, blowing their loads in the 3 woman. A scream rips out of Tsubaki, Sakura, and surprisingly Mebuki as they orgasm from getting filled with cum. The original Naruto hadn't cum yet, but he felt very close, ultimately blowing his load in Mebuki's ass right as she was coming down, bloating her body even further and ripping another orgasm out of the woman almost immediately.

Mebuki lets loose a banshee like shriek as she orgasms again, this one being even bigger than before. The woman's cunt and ass burst in arousal as she spasms in Naruto's grasp, spraying both liquids over the bed. Naruto's cock was quickly clenched back into hardness by her spasming ass. Eventually it ended, and the ex-kunoichi dropped back down on the bed.

"Uhh... wh-what's happening?" she mutters softly.

"She's waking up?" Naruto blinked, somewhat surprised. He didn't expect Mebuki to wake up so soon. Apparently the repeated orgasms and blasts of cum were more effective than he thought.

"Ah well," Naruto shrugged. "She can't stop this now. She taken more than enough of my dick milk to break." Naruto and the clones quickly started up again, sawing their cocks into the girls, to Sakura's and Tsubaki's pleasure.

Mebuki, on the other hand, woke up to a sensation she was not at all used to or appreciating. Someone was fucking her with long and powerful strokes and she felt fat and bloated. She finally opened her eyes, only to find the demon's smiling face below her, his face flushed red with arousal as he planted his hands on either side of her hips and pounded his surprisingly large cock up into her cunt again and again. Her last memories were staying at the widow of that traitor Mizuki, who apparently had some dirt on the demon related to Mizuki's death. And now, here he was, fucking her with no restraint or guilt.

"You-!" Mebuki cried out in shock and horror, trying to get up only to notice that bloated feeling was from her swollen stomach weighing her down. "What?!"

"Well then," Mebuki's eyes widened widened further as she noticed her ass being pierced as well, and turned back to see a carbon copy of Naruto pounding her ass. "Didn't expect you to wake so soon."

"What did you-aahh..." Mebuki started to struggle and kick out, trying to throw her rapists off. Unfortunately with two cocks knotting her ass and cunt she had next-to-no chance of escaping. "N-NOOO! Get off me! UGH! UHHH!" she begins struggling to crawl forward, but all this does it result in the knots in her body pulling at her sensitive insides and bringing her closer to an orgasm.

"Oh come on mommy." Mebuki's head whipped around to see, to her horror, her daughter and the woman that led her here, and getting the same treatment as her. "Quit resisting."

"Sakura!" Mebuki cried out, trying to grab her with little success before turning to Naruto. "What did you do to her?!"

"Same way I'm going to score you," The Naruto in her ass said, his hands coming down to run over the slope of her full breasts. "I raped her so hard she had no choice but to fall in love with my dick and become my sex slave."

Mebuki pales in horror as she tries to thrash around to dislodge the cocks pumping her full of cock sludge, only to pull at her insides even more. Soon she reached an explosive climax, the scope of which the blonde woman had never experienced before, even her husband had never accomplished such an orgasm in her, and he was an experienced man.

Sakura smiles at her orgasming mother, confident that she'll be tamed just like her. Naruto's cock had pounded every woman it had entered into oblivion and she would be no exception.

"Yes!" Sakura cried. "Thank you Naruto-sama! Fuck me and my mom harder!"

"I brought her here!" Tsubaki added. "Give me my reward for trapping her!"

Naruto chuckled, his girls were insatiable!

"Nooo..." Mebuki moaned, despairing at the sight of her daughter being dicked and loving it. "Why are you doing this?"

"You've been spreading lies of me across the village for too damn long." The other Naruto fucking her growled, slapping her ass, causing it to jiggle and Mebuki to squeak in pain and surprise. A few minutes later, both Naruto's face began to contort, and their rhythm became frenzied. "I'm gonna blow a huge load! Get ready to have my brats!"

Mebuki's eyes widened in terror, both at her impending impregnation and what might happen to her stomach. "NO! Haven't you cum enough?! You'll pop me!"

"You would surprised at what you can live through!" The Naruto in her vagina laughed. "I'll show you!"

Sakura and Tsubaki moaned as their Narutos got ready to explode in them. Yet another explosion of cum was coming to flood them and they were ready. "Here it comes!" Both Naruto shouted, and with that last comment, both of them knotted and exploded inside of Mebuki. The feeling of her womb being filled with yet another hot baby batter, while her ass also got a dose from the half demon and his clone drove her straight to orgasm. Her mind blanked out, and she came the hardest yet. Another violent spasming wracked her body as she was bloated even further. It was at this point something snapped in Mebuki, the fucking, her daughter, her body, it was all too much for her.

It was at this point the clones dispersed, releasing an deluge of sperm from the 3 women, quickly dripping off the bed and onto the floor.

Naruto sighs in triumph, pulling out his cock, inch by inch. Mebuki felt his cock retreating, causing her cum filled sphincter to contract. As he withdrew the head of his cock, they both heard the loud "slurp" from the suction followed by torrents of his piping hot semen.

Mebuki collapsed on the mattress, exhausted and conquered, her pussy still pulsing and twitching from the fucking she received.

Naruto could only smirk triumphantly as he looked down at the woman he plundered. With this, he had completely conquered the Haruno family. It wasn't as great as taking over an actual clan will be, but it was still an invigorating accomplishment.

Naruto got up and stretched, his bones creaking from being hunched over for so long. "This was a good night." He then got off the bed and started to walk off, only to bump into something.

Looking down, Naruto saw Kizashi lying down on the floor, still asleep and utterly covered in cum. "Oh right him," Naruto thought, wondering how to get rid of him. "Oh well, I'll get Haku to deal him."

* * *

Next morning.

Naruto woke up lying on his back, looking drowsily down at the sight of Tsubaki and Mebuki lapping up the pre-cum on his cock. "Good morning," He said with a yawn, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing as he watched her go about her new morning routine.

Tsubaki popped off his dick long enough to say, "Good morning," before wrapping her soft lips back around his thick cock as the two happily shared Naruto's cock head some more.

The tension built and he throbbed hotter and hotter within their eager touch until finally, Naruto was blowing a huge load across their faces.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. "In my house." Mebuki smiled blankly, her mind wiped and conquered. "Want me to go get her?"

"Nah." Naruto waved his hand dismissively before shoving her back down on his cock. "Just wondering."

* * *

Hana sniffed the air around her sister's bed along with her triplets. Kiba was out training with her team. She had a pretty good idea of the change in Kiba's scent and was almost ready to hunt down the punk that dommed her baby sister.

Her mother, Tsume, was too busy getting ready for the impending invasion to focus on her daughter so it was up to her.

The change of scent in the room was familiar, not very but enough to confirm that the culprit was from Konoha, so losing her to another village was thankfully a possibility she could throw out the window.

However, he still claimed her sister, and Inuzuka tend to go far for their family, even by Konoha standards, and Hana is protective of her little sister anyways.

She takes another sniff to get a more precise tell of who to hunt down. The smell is familiar to her, but radically different somehow. Oddly enough, the smell is very similar to a fox...

"No way." Hana gaped, her thoughts swirling toward the chunin exams. Kiba was beaten by Naruto in the first round, was sulking over it for 2 days tops, far less long than most of her grudges last, and then started to leave home past curfew for seemingly a guy that tamed her. And she's stopped sulking right around the time she started going out for long periods of time at night.

Hana almost kicked herself. "Of course!" She thought. "Naruto did it!" But that's where it got confusing again, Naruto was the dead last of his class. It was honestly a combination of Kiba's overconfidence and Naruto spamming the forbidden technique he got from the scroll he stole that won him that fight.

He's a jinchuriki sure, but that alone wouldn't make him high enough to tame Kiba.

"Unless he could access the Bijuu's chakra." A paranoid voice in her head hissed. While logically, Hana knew that Naruto would have serious trouble trying to access the Bijuu's chakra, her sibling instincts screamed at her to ensure her sister had no chance of being harmed by the beast.

A growling from the triplets caught her attention, the 3 clearly knowing where the perpetrator mostly was.

"I hope I'm wrong here." Hana thought as she walked out the room.

* * *

Later at the training ground.

Hana peeked through the trees, looking at Jiraiya and Naruto, the latter making hundreds of clones. When she first showed up, she almost scoffed at the sight of Jiraiya, a clear idea of who gave Naruto the plan and power to take her sister forming in her head. Although that thought quickly dispersed, the toad sage was a pervert, but he wouldn't have his student claim a clan head's daughter without talking to the clan head first. She then started looking at the clones running around, doing what appeared to be...elemental training? In two elements?!

"How the hell?" Hana thought as various clones made chakra paper turn to dirt or slice apart. "Most ninjas can't use elemental jutsu until chunin, let alone with multiple elements!" She paused. "Then again he most likely has the reserves at this point."

She continued to stare in awe at the happenings in front of her, dumbfounded by the spectacle of training. The amount of clones Naruto had made was insane! If he could make that many clones as soon as he got the scroll, then the shadow clone's info dump aspect may have allowed to make the training faster, possibly enough to get reasonable skill in molding elements in a fraction of the normal time. But still, to go from dead last to...this in 2 months tops is an unreal rate of growth.

One of her triplets bumped her leg, drawing her attention. The triplets then sniff the air, indicating a smell in the air. One quick whiff confirms an alpha's scent, fortunately not strong enough to tame her instantly. "So it really was Naruto." Hana frowned. "I'm going to tan his ass-"

And that's when she felt something grab her leg. Time went unnaturally still for the Inuzuka. Her dilating eyes couldn't move down quickly enough, nowhere near as fast as her heart came up her throat.

Her eyes saw a hand coming out the ground, latching onto her leg like a vice. The triplets had two hands wrapped around their mouths, preventing them from barking.

"Oh, shi-" She managed to blurt out before they were all dragged under.

* * *

Naruto's clones were rather surprised to sense Kiba's sister in their training ground.

They quickly dispersed, bringing the info to the original. Naruto frowned, deliberately trying not to look over to her while he weighed her options. With his recent training, he could pretty firmly take on a chunin level threat without the Kyuubi. However, he highly doubted he could do so without Jiraiya noticing.

Fortunately, his new technique gave him a way of getting her out of the way without sound.

A grab, a pull, and a drag later, and Hana found herself and her ninja dogs in another part of the forest far away from the site with some clones in front of them. She checked herself and saw that there was nothing tying her down or preventing her from moving, giving the impression that Naruto just wanted to talk.

"So," Naruto started. "I assume you came over Kiba?"

"Yes, in fact," Hana growled, her triplets following suite. "What did you do to her?"

"I fucked her," Naruto said bluntly, before raising his hands as Hana's chakra spiked. "Hey, she started it. You can ask her yourself."

"Excuse me?" Hana snapped. "She said you used a strong smell to mess with her in the fight! You blasted her with the scent of an alpha!"

"I didn't know it had that effect." Naruto lied through his teeth. "I got the scent after I used the Kyūbi's chakra on the wave mission. It worked on Kiba in the fight so I thought nothing of it. I only learned of it on the day Hinata left the hospital from Kiba herself and by then she was begging me to fuck her."

Naruto had gotten great at hiding his emotions and thoughts from others due to years of pretending to be a ditz, years he hoped would help him now.

Judging by Hana's annoyed sigh and facepalm, she fell for it. Inwardly, Naruto smirked, attempting to push his luck. "If you want to help, you could...half the workload with her."

Naruto quickly jumped back, avoiding a swipe from Hana as the triplets popped his clones.

"Don't even try." Hana snarled. "Your scent might be enough for children and omegas, but it hasn't matured enough to tame me."

"Okay, geez," Naruto said, he hadn't expected to be able to tame this woman, but he wanted to try anyway. "I was kidding." He lied. "I can handle Kiba's new needs by myself anyway."

"Well, you have to take responsibility for this." Hana snapped. "Especially if she gets pregnant."

"I could send my shadow clones on various D-ranks to make money for the kids and to take care of them too," Naruto said, very purposefully not stating his soon to come inheritance or his plan to hide away his harem members in Wave when they start showing.

"...I guess you have this under control." Hana relented. "Well then, I'll be going." Hana started to walk away, but not before giving one last warning.

"I'll tell you right now," Hana growled. "If I have any reason to believe that you're treating Kiba poorly, I'll end you. And then rip your soul from the pure world to have my mother get her due." The triplets growl, giving the threat extra oophm.

"Noted," Naruto stated, mentally noting to treat Kiba well until he can take over the Inuzuka clan.

"Good." And with that, Hana left.

Naruto sighed, that went as well as he expected. It was unfortunate that he couldn't fuck her, but he could make due with Kiba for now anyway.

"Although, I should train my pheromones after the exams." Naruto thought, wanting to find a way to make fights easier.

"Ah well." Naruto shrugged, that was all for future Naruto to deal with. He had more pressing matters.

After all, the chunin exams were in just a week.


	15. Round 2 Part 1

Naruto chuckled as he woke up. It was time for the Finals and he was stoked.

He quickly did his morning regime as he mulled the month that took place.

He had trained his ass off for the whole month with the sage Jiraiya and it showed. His already impressive reserves and control have increased under the man's tutelage and his repertoire of jutsu has improved as well. His beginning jutsu was made more efficient as well, the number of shadow clones he can make almost tripling from last month.

Haku and Kiba's training assisted as well, his base strength, speed and especially his stealth have improved greatly. All the tricks he got from his sexcapades were trained as well, although his genjutsu abilities were still hardly battle-ready, especially against a Hyūga. Still, he felt pretty sure that none of his classmates could take him on now.

The invasion, on the other hand, might need his demon for. Many skilled ninjas were ready to take out Konoha and everyone in it, most of whom were most certainly jonin level and above. Fighting that many powerful enemies, and right after fights against Neji and either Lee or Sasuki no doubt, would simply be too difficult without the Kyūbi. Fortunately, his demon powers have improved as well, albeit not by training, but via the cursed seal that the Kyūbi assimilated. He still wasn't sure what effects that the seal had on his demon form, but any negative effects should negligible, if not nonexistent, while the benefits-

"Oi." Kyūbi snapped as Naruto walked into the kitchen. "Knock it off."

"Knock what off?" Naruto asked.

"Stop thinking so much. You're giving me a headache." Kyūbi said. "You did all the thinking when it came to training and planning. Now trust in your own work and show your superiority."

Naruto scoffed. "Sorry to break it to you, but our species gets by _because_ we think so much. We can't all shoot giant death balls from our mouths at our convenience."

"Smartass little shit."

"Naruto-sama!" A voice called out. Naruto turned to it to see Tsubaki, carrying a tray towards the table. "Here's breakfast."

Naruto smiled. "Which is?"

"Ramen and Bacon, Naruto-sama." Tsubaki bowed. "Ramen for carbs, bacon is fatty protein for later on."

Naruto smirked. "You must've made Mizuki a happy husband."

Tsubaki stilled. "Not as happy as I'll make you."

"Prove it," Naruto ordered, sitting down. "Kneel and blow me while I have my breakfast."

"Yes, Master." Moving to obey, her knees bend, bringing her to the floor as she undoes his pants. All the while, Naruto chows down.

She quickly starts swallowing it, her cheeks bulging at the size. She bobs up and down on the python-like so many other times. Yet despite the clear pleasure in his face, Tsubaki couldn't help but notice that he's not emoting much. The blonde is still eating his breakfast, and he's barely getting more than a grunt every few thrusts or so from him as she blows him. While this is more the ramen grabbing his attention than any incompetence on her part, this still irked her.

Deciding to up the ante, Tsubaki quickly wraps her breasts around Naruto's cock and squeezed them together. This caused Naruto to stall for a bit and look down, quickly recognizing the change. He clenched his pelvic muscles, pleasure twisting the grin on his face.

"You're improving," Naruto admitted after swallowing a bite.

"This slut lives to serve, master." Tsubaki gasps before diving back down on the large cock. Tsubaki's tongue wraps around Naruto's member along with her tits as she sucks on him. The room fills with arousing sounds as Tsubaki slurps up more and more of his dick into her mouth.

As Naruto finished his bacon, he completed and gave Tsubaki her breakfast for the day. His cock shot its cum into her mouth, filling it near instantly. She almost chokes and spills it, but her recent experience of blowing Naruto allows her to swallow it all in time.

Naruto proceeds to get up and redo his pants as Tsubaki finishes her cum breakfast. "See you after I become chunin." He proclaims, walking out the door.

Tsubaki merely waves her hand goodbye, specks of cum around her mouth.

* * *

Finally, the Third and final Exam began.

The Roman Colosseum like arena was bustling with excitement. Vendors of many countries intending to make a quick buck. Bets were being made on the upcoming fights. And people were pushing and shoving each other to get the best seats.

In the middle of the Colosseum, the chunin hopeful stood for the exam. For some reason, Sasuki was absent from the proceedings.

"Where is she?" Naruto and Sakura thought. They both knew she wouldn't be disqualified immediately due to being an Uchiha and the top rookie, at least in the public's eye, but it was still rather odd.

Kakashi had a tendency to be late, but Sasuki most certainly did not.

Unfortunately, they were unable to dwell on it long as the matches began to start.

"Listen up," Genma said. "Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match."

"Yes." The genin stated.

Genma proceeded to call the match. "The first match, Sakura vs Temari, will start in 10 minutes. The rest of you walk back up to the stands."

* * *

Sakura swallowed hard as she saw Temari staring her down with a dark smirk.

"This'll be quick." Temari gloated.

"She's underestimating me." Sakura thought. "That helps...a little."

Genma bowed. "Let's the match begin."

Temari wastes no time as she sends a gust of wind towards Sakura, who was currently going through a series of hand signs. Right before the wind sent her flying, she sinks into the ground, a smirk of her on her face.

Not to be deterred, Temari launches herself skyward with her fan before gliding down, stretching her senses to see check the pinkette was.

A wise move, as Sakura quickly pops up in the same spot that Temari was in, and hurls a kunai with an exploding tag attached at her.

Temari tries to swerve out of the range of the blast with her fan but gets caught by the fringes, knocking her into a tailspin as her flight plan was thrown off course.

However, rather than crash, Temari quickly snaps her fan shut and lands on her feet, her arrogance quickly morphed into rage. "Bitch!"

Her newfound rage quickly found more kindle, when her instincts roared at her to move and she quickly jumps out of the way of another exploding kunai, replacing herself with a rock to avoid the explosion.

"Kamaitachi!" Temari roared, aiming her technique slightly downward to ensure she hit underground. The howling winds shredded the ground apart, tearing through rock rending through the dirt. Even after the attack ended however, the sand ninja and kept her hand on her fan, intent on ending this before anything else happened.

Sakura gasped as she burst from the ground, small cuts on her body garnered from the attack. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Temari wasted no time, swinging her fan, whipping out the big guns for her stubborn opponent. "DAI KAMAITACHI!" A massive gale of sharp winds rended at the ground with mercy or restraint. Sakura paled as the wind came at her, tearing up the ground too much to pass through it. She was no master at it, only getting the technique from her master a week ago. On top of that, Temari's winds were far greater than she expected. "Was she even trying against Tenten?"

She frantically ran through her options as the gales rushed at her way, before an insane idea in her head. She rushed through 5 hand signs as the gales struck her. "Replacement!"

Temari was really irritated at how the fight was going, she normally wasn't one to underestimate her opponents but based on her showing against Ino, she shouldn't have stood a chance against her. Even not counting the fact that all of the pinkette's jutsu repertoire was close range, something she could firmly shut down, there was the fact that she hadn't used any Earth jutsu or exploding tags in that fight. "How did her fighting style change so fast?"

"Temari! Above!" Shouted Kankurō from the rafters as everyone watching noticed what Temari didn't.

"Above…?" Temari mumbled curiously as she looked up and almost jumped out of her skin.

Sakura had replaced herself right above Temari and was falling from the sky with Chakra Scalpels at the ready.

"What the-?!" Temari yelled, trying to jump out of the way, only to get her left shoulder nicked. "Fuck!" She swore as her arm got noticeably heavier.

Naruto scowled in the balcony, had Kankuro not gave her away, that trick could've won Sakura the match right there. "Ah well." He sighed. "Not like the blonde can fight with one arm anyway."

Temari held back a storm of swears she tried to lift her fan, her arm was only nicked so it wasn't rendered useless, but it took a lot more effort to move now.

"Got you..." Sakura gave a mad grin as she rushed at Temari, scalpels extending. Temari tried to swing her fan to blow her away, but between the distance Sakura covered, and the torn tendons in her shoulder, she simply couldn't attack fast enough.

Sakura slashed at Temari's hip with the scalpel before pushing her to the ground. Temari shrieked as she hit the floor and couldn't get back up.

"Give up?" Sakura asked with a smirk and kunai in hand.

Temari groaned. "I...I give up."

"The winner is Sakura Haruno," Genma stated.

"Go Forehead!" Ino whooped.

"She won!" Hinata beamed.

Sarutobi smirked. "Impressive growth."

Naruto chuckled. "And to think, she used to be just a worthless fangirl." He thought. "It's amazing what the right motivation can do to a person."

"You mean cock." Kyūbi quipped.

"Potato, Potahto."

* * *

"You did well." Naruto praised.

Sakura beamed at her master's praise. "It was your and Haku's teaching that made me strong, master."

"Well, either way, you won your fight," Naruto stated before frowning. "How much chakra did you use in that fight? Can you fight Lee when the time comes?"

"I did use a lot," Sakura admitted. "But I think I can put up a good fight against Lee, probably not win, but it won't be a total stomp."

"Good." Naruto started to walk toward the stands.

"Wait!" Sakura called, grabbing Naruto's arm. "The next fight isn't starting in 10 minutes so..."

"So what?" Naruto smirked.

"Can we have a quickie?" Sakura asked. "It'll be fast, I promise!"

Naruto snorted. This girl was insatiable! "Well, it wouldn't hurt."

A quick check of the men's bathroom showed no one around, and the two teens quickly locked themselves in a stall. Naruto cast two small genjutsu on him and Sakura, a noise-dampening genjutsu, and attention redirecting one. Naruto couldn't make a genjutsu strong enough faze anyone he'd be fighting, but two E-rank genjustu was easily in his skill level.

A few seconds later, Naruto had drawn and laid the big throbbing hard cock across Sakura's reddening face. The victorious girl was left panting heavily as she breathed in his delicious musk and potent pheromones. She breathed in the devilish scent before shoving herself down the member. She quickly got down to deep-throating the large dick, fingers diving down into her panties.

Naruto thrust his hips into Sakura's moaning face. No matter how many times he did it, pounding former crush and the first slut never got old. The small, yet still great, chance of being found out added to the excitement. His bulging flesh crashed into the back of Sakura's throat, again and again, his powerful libido driving actions like it has done so so many times.

And yet, the experience Sakura's gotten from being fucked like a bitch so many times has given her the ability to handle such treatment. As such, she was able to take every last inch of her delicious Master's cock into her face hole without any issue whatsoever.

"Fuck, it's so hot! And tastes so good!" Sakura squealed, despite her mouth still being full of cock and cum.

Naruto blinked. "How are you doing that?"

"Just a ventriloquism justsu I found. You like?"

Naruto snorted, merely pounding her face harder. " _Very._ "

She gobbled him down and her tongue wound up and down the length of his shaft as she did so, until finally Naruto let out a grunt and came straight down into her empty gullet, filling her with his seed.

"Yes! Give it to me!" Sakura screamed. "Flood my stomach with your cum!"

Naruto very gladly obliged, hearing the praise of the girl he was face-fucking mid-orgasm causing him to blow his load into her mouth especially hard. Sakura squirted from her cunt as she swallowed every last drop of it, taking her Master's white-hot cum within her and reveling in the delicious taste.

Her sopping wet pussy was eager and willing for his cock and when Naruto didn't soften but _hardened_ upon his first release, Sakura eagerly pulled back so that his shaft would leave her mouth with a pop, laying back on the hard floor beneath her and spreading herself open right then and there in the restroom. Naruto got the message and fell to his knees before her, his throbbing cock primed to pierce her yet again. With a savage grin, Naruto pushed into Sakura's cunt with gusto.

A loud and altogether lewd moan left Sakura's mouth as Naruto penetrated her. Anyone that could see through the genjutsu would see the 'demon' of Konoha plowing a young girl with an amount of force that no man should.

"Yes! Yes! Please Naruto-sama, please Master! Fuck me, harder, faster! FUCK ME!"

Naruto leaned onto Sakura, her fucked-dumb babbling music to his ears. His heavy cum filled nuts swung with each thrust, spanking Sakura's clit, his hips hammering her's as they turned from pale white, to peachy pink, to scarlet red. He pressed his lips hard to hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth, his hands groping her flat chest. He felt Sakura's dirty drooling snatch squeezing his fat cock, hot sticky juices running down, heavily coating it as she came for him. She moaned loudly into his mouth, happily sucking his tongue down.

Eventually, Naruto gave one last thrust into Sakura's waiting womb and filled it with his seed, finding his second release of the night after she'd already experienced more than ten herself.

Naruto then pulled out, leaving Sakura half passed out on the restroom floor. A quick check around showed that no one showed up while they boned. Absentmindedly, Naruto sent a clone out to check if the next match started while they fucked.

* * *

"I forfeit," Kankuro stated, to the outrage of the crowds.

"The plan was to have the siblings forfeit matches where they might get hurt." Baki thought. "But it's especially apparent now that Temari underestimated her opponent and hurt her arm, not to mention the small signs that Konoha might be onto us. If shit hits the fan, we need all of us in tip-top shape to survive."

"Winner of the second match by forfeit is Neji Hyūga," Genma stated, unfazed by the enraged jeers and boos of the crowd. "The third match will start in 10 minutes. If Sasuki is not present by then, She will automatically forfeit and Shino will be declared the winner."

The Naruto clone frowned at that. He seriously doubted that this was intentional on Kakashi's part. Maybe he should...

"Yo."

"Son of a-!" The clone nearly popped out of shock as he noticed Sasuki and Kakashi right behind him. " _Where the hell have you two been!?_ "

"Training," Kakashi stated. "And touch-ups."

Naruto noticed that Sasuki was looking different. She wore a black one-piece suit that accentuated her legs and curves. Her hair was notably longer, being tied up at shoulder length. Small belt-like wrappings covered her arms and legs, limbs that were sporting a little more muscle than usual. Overall, she looked she like could kick someone's ass and look good doing it.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come, did you?" Sasuki snarked.

"Everyone else did." The clone quipped irritably. "You missed Sakura's fight and a few more minutes and you'd have been disqualified."

Sasuki glared at Kakashi, clearly not happy with how late they were. "I told you we should've come sooner."

"Oi. Keeping the seal contained is more important than becoming Chunin kids." Kakashi protested. "Most genin teams don't even attend the exams so quickly."

Sasuki scowled, repressing the urge to scratch the seal again. "Hey. Where's Sakura and the real Naruto?"

"So you noticed," Naruto stated. "Both had to take a shit. Looking good by the way."

"Thanks," Sasuki smirked. "Now if you don't mind me, I have some bugs to squash."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shino asked irritably. "I almost thought you had chickened out."

"Please," Sasuki, in the middle of a few pre-battle stretches, scoffed at the accusation. "If you genuinely thought that, you clearly don't know me well enough."

"Well, considering that the winner of this fight is set to battle..."

"The girl that crushed a guy into a fine paste." Sasuki finished the sentence for Shino. "Yeah, that makes why you thought I'd back off."

"Do you even have a plan for her?" Shino questioned.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

Genma bowed. "Let's the match begin."

"Well then," Sasuki grinned savagely. "Let's see who's more prepared."

Sasuki charged at Shino, her speed notably greater than anything seen from her at this point. Undeterred, Shino merely let loose a stream of kikaichū from his legs towards her. Sasuki responded by jumping up, making a few hand signs, and calling out: "Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Sasuki let loose an utterly massive blast of flame downward, the force of the blast actually propelling her into the air. When the technique ends, the girl dropped feet first onto the floor, turning to the sight of the charred body, or rather...

"Knew it. Insect clone." Sasuki frowned, seeing the roasted kikaichū in the shape of a cadaver. "Where are you, you coward?"

"I am hardly a coward." An Insect clone quipped. "I merely chose to attack at a long-range as you outclass me in close range."

A fireball crashed into the clone's head, dissipating it instantly.

"Stop wasting my time." Sasuki snapped, activating her Sharingan, and scouring the area for any sign of Shino. She quickly located him, behind the trees at the edge. To her irritation, he was also surrounded by kikaichū, crawling around in the trees and on the ground. More to her irritation, she could see faint signals of chakra from the ground, indicating there were some underground as well...and coming up fast.

"Tch!" Sasuki jumped up, narrowly avoiding the kikaichū coming out of the ground. "Guess I don't have a choice." She proceeded to make a series of hand seals.

"That isn't a jutsu I've seen before." Shino frowned, seeing Sasuki through his beetles surrounding her. "What is she."

And then Sasuki lit up.

"What the-!" Shino gaped as Sasuki erupted into flames, burning away any kikaichū that were near her.

"Katon: Blazing Cloak," Sasuki announced with a mad grin, before rushing at the area Shino stood in.

* * *

"Woah." Naruto blinked. "That's new."

He and Sakura had gone straight back to the stand once Sakura had gotten her bearings, and were watching Sasuki's battle with Shino with Kakashi. They expected Sasuki to win handily as she had fire techniques and the Sharingan to see the bugs crawling, and thus not fall to the same mistake that Kin did. However, Shino was giving as good as he needed to, his tricks and clones keeping the Uchiha on her toes.

And then Sasuki lit herself on fire.

"The Uchiha have a large jutsu library via their justu-stealing eyes," Kakashi explained. "Many of which were aimed toward the weaknesses of the Uchiha and the other clans. It is why we have the greatest diversity in ninja compared to the other villages. There is a reason why the Sharingan is named the 'Copy Wheel Eye."

"That's awesome." Sakura gaped.

"However, that jutsu she's using is rather chakra costly." Kakashi frowned. "She likely going to end the fight now if she wants a chance against Gaara."

* * *

Shino paled as a flaming, red-eyed, madly grinning girl came charging at her. He had no chance of stopping her with his bugs, and he'd likely burn through his whole colony trying. He only had one trick left now.

Grabbing onto a small pellet, Shino grimaced. He was hoping to not use this particular item so early in his matches, but he had literally nothing else up his sleeve.

He dropped it on the ground, letting a swarm of his kikaichū form around it into a clone, and sent the clone toward Sasuki.

Sasuki smirked, seeing the last desperate endeavor with her eyes. She easily jumped over the clone, planning to land right in front of Shino and deliver the beat down.

However, she saw the insect clone reach out with an extending arm to grab her. "He doesn't really think that's gonna work, does he-"

BOOM!

A sticky purple substance exploded right behind Sasuki as Shino took a few steps away to avoid getting any on him. The pellet was a special Aburame designed pill for ninja with large amounts of chakra. Once exposed to noticeable chakra releases, the pellet releases a kikaichū-made substance that saps chakra out of the user.

"I had planned to use this against Gaara, but you forced my hand," Shino stated to the slumped over Uchiha. "You have my resp-"

Wham!

Shino gasped in pain as he hit the ground, the full-on tackle that Sasuki attacked him with knocking the wind out of him.

"Give up?" Sasuki growled, kunai on his jugular.

"I...I concede." Shino gasped out, the stained but still red hot Uchiha on his chest almost knocking him out.

"Winner by surrender, Sasuki Uchiha!" Genma stated, to the roaring crowd.

Sarutobi smiled at team 7's progress, it took a while for Kakashi to find a satisfactory team, but damn did he train them well.

'Rasa' on the other hand, smiled savagely under his hat. The Uchiha was incredible! To achieve such excellent nin-taijutsu at her age was near unbelievable. Not to mention her reserves were quite sustainable, to fight such a fight without the curse seal.

"Oh. Speaking of the cursed seal." 'Rasa' grinned as he saw Sasuki drop to her knees, hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"FUCKFUCKFUCK _FUCK_!" Sasuki swore, clutching her throbbing shoulder. She had been taken to the infirmary just as her match was called.

"I told you to be careful." Kakashi admonished.

"How was I supposed he had a chakra stealing sap pill on him?!" Sasuki snarled, forcing the seal down.

"Can she fight again?" Sakura asked, concern visible on her face.

"Had she not been hit by that last trick, yes, but now..." Kakashi frowned.

"Can't you take some ration pills?" Naruto suggested.

"I could, but the chakra would get eaten up quickly," Kakashi stated. "The chakra you get pills are wilder, less controllable. and drain faster. Especially to outside influence like the curse seal. It's a stopgap solution at most."

"A stopgap solution is better than no solution." Sasuki shuffling through her ninja pouch with what control she had over her fingers, picking out a soldier pill and taking it. A surge of energy ran through her system, feeding the seal and easing the flaring pain. "I'll just not move much before the fight with Gaara. That snake bastard isn't ruining my chances for chunin."

"You've got balls." Naruto genuinely complimented.

"If Hinata was willing to keep fighting, then so shall I!" Sasuki snapped. "Someone's got to put Neji in his place if you fail to."

"Why Neji specifically?" Kakashi questioned. "What about Gaara?"

"He reminds me of someone I hate." Sasuki snapped. "And I'm not saying more than that."

Naruto frowned. "Neji reminds her of someone she hates? Who?" A past exchange with the Uchiha suddenly comes to mind. "Is it her brother?"

* * *

"Start!"

"I apologize Sakura-chan," Lee stated, taking off his leg warmers, revealing his weights. "But I cannot hold back."

Sakura immediately redid her strategy from Temari, slipping into the ground as Lee took his weights off. "Didn't expect you to."

"Thank god he forgot to take those off before we started." Sakura thought, pulling out kunai underground. "I'd have lost the fight before I'd finished the first seal."

Points for her: Lee was incapable of getting to her underground, she was far smarter, and she could nin and genjutsu while he could not.

Points for Lee: Lee was faster and stronger by multiple country miles, and Sakura still didn't have the reserves to stay underground for the whole fight, especially after her fight with Temari.

A small grimace slipped on her face. "What to do?"

* * *

Lee frowned at the turns of events. He was admittedly conflicted fighting someone as beautiful as Sakura, but the debacle with Zaku had firmly curbed the mercy he'd give. After all, it'd be hypocritical of him to expect her to give up in the face of overwhelming odds, and if she didn't want to fight, she could've merely forfeited.

However, her manner of battle, if one could call it that, was rather unyouthful by his standards. The girl had jumped underground the moment the fight started and hadn't come back up for a few minutes. "Come on out Sakura-chan! I believe we should have a most youthful battle!" A kunai suddenly erupted from the ground, thrown towards Lee, who quickly leaned out of the way.

"As in man-to-woman?" Sakura replied casually from a good distance. "Sorry, but I'm simply not built for that."

"A pity," Lee stated, leaping over at Sakura. "But I plan on having a battle to remember with you regardless!" Lee flew through the air for a kick to the chest, only to pass right through her as she faded away into nothingness. Lee gasped. "A clone? But it talked-!"

Boom!

Lee yelped as an exploding tag went off as he landed, enveloping him in fire and light.

Underground, Sakura grinned wildly. Combing clones with an E-rank ventriloquism justsu was a brilliant alternative to shadow clones. It cost far less chakra and was arguably just as distracting. She intended to just have the jutsu for speaking mid-blowjob, but this works as well. Rushing around underground and planting exploding tags all over the place, turning the area into a minefield only adds to the greatness. While she could've tried a genjutsu, most she had were chakra costly, something she was really having trouble with, and required knowing where the target was anyway, a difficult task when the opponent could break the sound barrier.

* * *

"Damn, is that Sakura?" Sasuki said incredulously, watching Lee avoid kunai with exploding tags while trying to tell where the mines are.

"She wanted to useful," Naruto replied with a smirk. "You weren't the only one that trained like mad the past month."

"To think that I didn't even give her a teacher for the fight," Kakashi said, mild pride in his voice.

Naruto couldn't help but take pride in this as well. He never even considered letting keep up her ninja training when he first caught her, planning on having her fail the test and making her a breeding sow for the rest of her life if it weren't for Kakashi's test. And now look at what some motivation had done to her. It was very unlikely she'll win this, but at this rate, he could barely care. He was loving this.

* * *

"Hey, Lee-chan!" A Sakura called out. "It's me!"

"Don't listen to her," Another Sakura scoffed. "I'm the real one!"

"They both lie!" Yet another Sakura roared. "I'm the prettiest, therefore I'm the real one!"

Lee swallowed as he took in his situation. Sakura had turned the area into a minefield and was hurling exploding kunai out of the ground every time he stayed still for too long.

"Very impressive, my friend." He slowly straightened his back, getting more of his wind back with every breath. "I had greatly underestimated your tactical mind." He looked around to see anyway before blinking at the training weights he left in the middle. "Maybe it'll work aga-"

He suddenly stumbled as his head started to pound for no reason, and his vision started to blur.

"Ninja art: Helm Splitter." Sakura grinned. The genjutsu she unleashed being a simple one, but a potent one. It merely replicates the effects of a migraine, but with exploding tags strewn all over, it wouldn't be too hard to stumble into one. With a mad grin, she rose out and hurled her last exploding kunai at him. "Dodge this!"

"Gate of Opening!"

A sudden surge of chakra blew Sakura off her feet as Lee vanished from sight. "What-"

"Sakura-chan!" Lee called out, and it took a second for Sakura to realize that Lee was up in the air. "You have put up a youthful fight, but it appears that I've won!"

Sakura's eyes bulged as she saw the weights in Lee's hand and flashbacked to Lee's fight with Zaku. Having a pretty good idea about what was about to happen, she quickly tried to slink back in the ground.

Thump-thump.

"Gah!?" She grabbed her chest in pain and reflexively coughed hard. "Damn it! Not now!" She snarled, as coldness filled her body, the chakra in it spent entirely.

She couldn't even run when Lee, with all of his gate-augmented strength, hurled his incredible heavyweights into the ground, the force of the impact creating a shockwave that set off every exploding tag in the area.

BOOM!

Sakura was flung into the air by the blasts, knocked out cold. Fortunately, Lee was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Winner by knockout, Rock Lee," Genma stated.

* * *

Naruto blinked, his mind ceasing to work along with most of the genin. "...The fuck?"

"What… what just happened?" Sasuki asked in a daze. "Sakura was winning…"

"The eight gates." Kakashi frowned.

"What kind of justu is that?" Naruto said, still trying to process Lee's out-of-goddamn-nowhere victory.

"They are a jutsu, per se, they are 8 inner limiters in the body that keep it from harming itself via overexerting themselves," Kakashi stated solemnly. "With special training, one can open these gates, releasing restraints on the body. The gate of opening is the first gate, located in the brain. It releases the restraints put on the muscles by the brain, allowing them to operate 100% capacity."

"You seem to know a lot about what just happened," Sasuki stated.

"Well, a friend\rival of mine is very well versed in the gates," Kakashi explained. "He's actually Lee's teacher if I remember correctly."

"And you didn't think it would be a decent idea to _warn_ us about this?!" Sasuki snapped in outrage.

"I didn't think he'd teach him that jutsu." Kakashi scowled. "It's a dangerous technique, not to be taught lightly."

"But you taught me-" Sasuki argued.

"You were going up against Gaara, whose main power is weak to that jutsu," Kakashi stated. "Not to mention that it usually takes fae more than a month to teach someone how to open the gates."

Naruto sighed. "Either way, Sakura almost won that fight. I was pretty aware she couldn't win, but she got way closer than I thought she would."

"Yes, she is definitely gonna make chunin," Kakashi said.

"Wait. But she lo-" Sasuki paused. "Oh right. Victory isn't necessary for chunin." Sasuki realized.

"Next match. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyūga." Genma states.

A dark grin forms around Naruto's face. "It's fucking go time."


	16. Round 2 Part 2

Naruto and Neji stood against each other, both glaring at each other. One with malice and vengeance the other with contempt and arrogance.

All of the rookie 9 went staring intently at the fight, hoping Naruto would give Neji his just deserts, or in Hinata's case, show Neji that he's wrong.

The only exception was Sakura, still knocked out by chakra exhaustion and the exploding tags.

"This is your last chance, punk." Naruto snarled. "You apologize for what you said to me and Hinata, I might not make you pay in blood."

"Silence, Uzumaki." Neji scoffed, readying himself for screams and rage. "I have merely stated facts. Facts that you cannot refute."

What he _wasn't_ ready for was for Naruto to start laughing.

"Is something funny?" Neji frowned.

"Heheheh. I kinda hoped that you say that." Naruto said darkly.

"Because you know I'm right," Neji stated.

"Oh no, not that." Naruto grinned.

"Let the match begin!" Genma declared.

"Because I can say to Hinata that I tried to make you see reason," Naruto stated, a few dozen popping up around him. "So she can't blame me for what happens next."

Neji's Byakugan flared to life, the bulges around the eyes acting almost as an intimidation factor.

Naruto charged with all of his clones in a full-frontal attack.

" _What?_ " Sasuki frowned.

"You idiot!" Kiba shouted, aggrieved. "A frontal attack will just get wrecked!"

Neji smirked at his opponent's stupidity, weaving around the many fists coming at him and popping them all. "Game over."

His fingers poked the last Naruto in the chest, which immediately went down.

Hinata made a distressed sound at the sight.

The other Hyūga of the clan watching were not surprised, the boy may have strength, but the Hyūga was the greatest clan of Konoha.

"Do you understand now?" Neji demanded. "You have no way of beating-"

Poof.

The Naruto popped, leaving Neji seemingly alone.

"What?" Neji blinked, his face finally showing something other than arrogant or stoic. "I thought I-"

And that was all he got to say before the real Naruto burst from the ground. "Surprise, Bitch!"

Neji whipped around to take a punch right in the face, breaking his nose immediately.

The sight of the dead last getting a hit like that on a Hyūga, branch or not, was mind-blowing to most and horrifying to the clan, but to the rookie 9, it was glorious.

"Yeah!" Kiba and Ino roared.

Sasuki gave a big fist pump, wishing Sakura could've seen it.

Shino didn't show it, but he had a small smirk on his face at the brutal attack.

Naruto would have found the Neji's flabbergasted and furious expression highly amusing, had he not been thinking about all the hellish things he was going to inflict on the smug Hyūga.

"How?" Neji snarled, holding his bleeding nose.

"Fuck you, that's how," Naruto stated, jumping away and making seals.

"You-" Neji snarled.

"Mass shadow clone." In an instant, over a hundred clones surrounded Neji, all with dark smirks and flashing hand signs.

"Suiton!"

"Futon!"

Neji's bulging eyes widened and spun rapidly.

"Wind/Water Bullet!"

A barrage of water and wind converged on the Hyūga, intent on destroying him utterly.

"Kaiten!"

Naruto frowned as a spinning dome of chakra formed around Neji, simultaneously shielding him and sending part of the onslaught back at the attackers, popping a substantial amount of them. He knew that Neji was better than him in close combat; that simply wasn't debatable. As such he chose the unfair, practical, boring, and cruel path, by abusing his large reserves and an army of clones to blast him en masse with long-range attacks. But that Kaiten complicates things.

"Woah." Kiba gaped.

"But that was…" Hinata said, shocked. "Only the Main Branch…"

"The hell was that?" Naruto demanded.

"It is the Hyuuga clan's greatest defense. The Kaiten." Neji stated. "Do you now see how futile your endeavor is?"

"Nope," Naruto said simply. "I told you that you were going down. I will make it happen."

"Wrong." Neji snapped. "You shall fall like the loser and the failure you are, like the loser and failure that Hinata-sama is."

"Grand Rock Wave!" The remaining clones roared, sending forth a tidal wave of the ground like they did in Wave.

Unlike in Wave, Neji was perfectly capable of stopping it.

"Kaiten!" Another dome of chakra formed to shield against the great earth jutsu. The offending wave hammered the dome in an attempt to overwhelm it, yet the spinning defensive technique not only held strong but threw away a good portion of the earth that made the attack to the side.

Hinata swallowed hard. Naruto was strong, no question, but Neji wasn't called the greatest Hyūga genius of the branch for no reason. He recreated the main branch's ultimate defense by himself and mastered the basics of the gentle fist. Naruto needed more than brute force to win this fight.

Kiba grimaced, her pack instincts flaring up greatly. Her alpha hadn't seemed pushed yet, but she knew that bastard Hyūga could change the second he got a good hit in. Her packmate Hinata needed to be avenged, if not to teach the prick a lesson, then to stop him from picking on Hinata.

"You are in the range of my divination…" Neji growled, bursting out of the dome with incredible speed, shocking Naruto greatly as he started to land the first few blows. "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 PALMS!" He roared, assaulting Naruto constantly with sharp stabbing fingers until the final strike had blasted him far away.

"Naruto!" Kiba and Sasuki roared.

"No!" Hinata gasped.

"Tch." Shino scowled.

The crowd watched in awe as they processed what they had seen. Many of the experienced shinobi were amazed that the many ninjas here today were mere genin when they showed such great prowess.

"You're the one hanging back for fear of my striking your chakra points," Neji deduced. "The more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back. It must be frustrating. To realize how utterly hopeless it all was. How utterly useless _you_ are. To become Hokage is only a fantasy for you."

Poof!

Neji was blown away as the Naruto exploded into water. "What happened?" Neji thought in confusion as he got back up. "I definitely hit–"

"Gah!" Neji cried out as water crashed into his back, nearly falling to his knees again.

"What was that?" Naruto asked smugly. "Something about me fearing you? How funny."

"You." Neji glared murderously at Naruto. "You are, by a country mile, the most infuriating opponent I've known."

"I've been driving ANBU up the wall since the age of _8_." Naruto mocked. "You'll have to be less obvious than that."

Neji snarled. "Why do you try so hard Uzumaki-san? You cannot defy Fate. I am hailed as the greatest Hyuuga Prodigy in the branch. You are a dead last nobody; you failed the Academy Exam twice, and are loathed by most of the village. So why do you keep trying against your obvious superior?"

"Dude. According to your _fate_ ," Naruto stated, saying the word fate in a mocking tone to further enrages Neji. "I am doomed to be loathed and treated like nothing for my entire life. Why wouldn't I try to fix that?"

"Because it's impossible!" Neji roared.

"Says you." Naruto scoffed, making more clones. "You still haven't even hit the real me yet."

Neji scowled, trying to use his Byakugan to find the Naruto to no avail. "The chakra paths look the exact same for all of them. I can't tell them apart at all!" He even checked underground for anything, again getting nothing.

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" A few clones roared, shooting blasts of air at Neji, who dodged and swerved around them at great speeds.

"If I'd let my destiny happen, I'd be dead." Naruto snarled, as more of the clones attacked. "And almost nobody would've cared when I died! I don't want a shitty destiny like that!"

"It wasn't my choice and it isn't yours!" Neji roared, spinning into another Kaiten. "It is how the world works! You can't fight your fate!"

"Really?" Naruto growled. "Then why are you fighting against yours?"

"...What are you talking about?" Neji blinked, visibly caught off guard.

"Hinata told me everything," Naruto explained. "Your father, Kumo, everything."

Neji visibly started twitching. "That... _failure_ spilled the beans?!"

" _So I wouldn't break you in half,_ " Naruto growled. "Hinata was suffering, just like you. She was from the Main Family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had and she fought you even after she was injured. The Branch Family is supposed to protect the Main Family, yet you tried to off her outright. If you're fated to serve the Main family, then why would you do that?"

" _...Why?_ " Neji rasped, his tone tired and miserable. "Why do you try so hard?"

"Many reasons," Naruto stated. "It pisses you off, my fate wasn't good enough for me, my friends want me to, etc. The biggest reason I have? To make this village how I want it to be. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"

Yet another onslaught of attacks, now in the form of slicing winds rushed at Neji, who spun around into another Kaiten-

"GAH!"

A small hole formed right below Neji, who accidentally planted a foot right in it, abruptly halting the Kaiten. Now unable to dodge or block, Neji could only scream as he was cut up from all angles by the vacuum spheres.

"Neji-san!" Hinata called out.

"Oh shit!" Kiba gaped.

The rest of the crowd was roaring with confusion and shock, seeing the Kaiten foiled, and by the demon of the village no less. Everyone was trying to understand how this was possible. How could the demon brat find a way to pierce the Hyūga's perfect defense?

When the attack ended, Neji was cut up from all angles, bleeding from far more than his nose. In particular, the left side of his head was bleeding fiercely, his headband cut off as well, showing the caged bird seal.

Naruto looked at the revealed seal with barely hidden disgust. He didn't like Neji at all but knew how much being sealed with something without your consent sucked. So he couldn't hate him outright. "Can you get up?" Naruto growled. "That last attack cut you up hard and fighting will only irritate the wounds. You'll be slower, weaker, and the Kaiten won't stop what comes next. You can save face now, and give up, or we can continue." Personally, Naruto wanted Neji to continue. He really wanted to bleed the Hyūga.

"Idiot…" Despite all logical reason that would say that Neji should surrender, the Hyūga seemed to be more pissed than anything. Blood poured from his face as he glared at Naruto murderously. " _You fucking dumbass!_ "

He flared out his chakra enough that some of it was visible to the naked eye and shattered the ground around his ankle, making a hole big enough to jump in, and Neji did just that.

The rookie 9 paled as they came to the same conclusion that Neji most likely had. Naruto was underground for the whole fight, letting his clones bombard Neji from a distance to give the illusion that the original was speaking to him. And that last trick, clearly aimed to finish the fight, gave him away.

"Fuck!" Kiba roared. Neji was seriously injured and exhausted, but he could still do damage with a few touches than Naruto could with his clones. It was why he hid for the whole fight.

" _H-hey._ " Ino stammered. "Neji practically on death's door, and Naruto should be still at 100%. Maybe he can still-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as all the clones popped, and a second later Naruto flew out of the ground and crashed back into it.

" _Ah._ " Kakashi frowned.

"Oh Kami damn it," Sasuki growled, almost unwilling to believe what she's seeing. Naruto was _so close!_ Neji was on the verge of passing out, and he _still_ pulled a victory out of his ass. It was Sakura all over again, only _worse_ because there was so much more reason to want Neji beaten.

"You should know your place in destiny, Uzumaki." Neji gasped as he crawled out of the hole he blew Naruto out of, the battle running him utterly ragged. "And you shouldn't get involved in the Hyūga clan's business. You have no idea of the pain I feel with this seal on my forehead. pain all branch mem-"

A hand closed on Neji's shoulder, stopping his last monologue right as he was on his feet. "You're not the only one suffering, you know."

"Wha-" Neji whipped around, only to get slugged in the face by a brown fist, knocking out cold.

There was a long pause.

"Winner," Genma pointed at the brown Naruto that popped from the ground. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The rookie 9 cheered.

"Yes!" Kiba laughed, Akamaru howling in victory, if there was any doubt of Naruto being an alpha, it died right there. "Naruto, you rule!"

"Neji never even _hit_ the real Naruto." Sasuki grinned as she Naruto take a bow.

"And not a sliver of the Kyūbi's chakra no less." Kakashi thought.

* * *

"You were amazing out there!" Kiba grinned, she and the rest of team 8 trailing behind Naruto like the puppy trailing behind her.

"Absolutely superb presentation of technique and power," Shino stated. "It's very obvious that you'll get chunin."

"You did great out there Naruto." Hinata smiled. "Hopefully Neji got the message."

"Yeah, You wrecked Neji!" Kiba laughed.

They were making their way to the emergency room, chatting with the rest of their classmates about the final round. Most of the conversation was directed towards Naruto and Sasuki, the apparent strategic masterminds of their fights. A lot of the students were wondering just how in the hell they'd come up with such insane plays. Naruto was soaking up the attention and answering with all the arrogance one would expect from him, while Sasuki was much more humble, yet was still soaking up the attention.

Unfortunately, the pleasantries had to take a backseat when the group of students turned the corner to the lunchroom and found a tall, intimidating figure blocking their path.

Hinata's father.

Hiashi Hyūga.

Hinata's face went white, but Sasuki's eyes narrowed. "The hell do you want?"

It took a while, but eventually, Hiashi spoke. "Hinata. Naruto. Come with me for a moment, both of you. I've got some things to say."

Sasuki scowled at Hiashi, who had been staring at the lot of them in silence for nearly a minute. "For what?"

"Clan business," Hiashi said, not even trying to curb his suspicious manner.

"Everyone," Hinata said. "It's okay."

"The hell it is!" Kiba snapped. "He can spit out what he wants to say with me here or not at all."

"It's none of your business, Inuzuka," Hiashi told him firmly.

"Pardon my language but, the hell it isn't," Shino retorted, stunning everyone. Aburame has a tendency to stay calm in all situations. To hear one swear was as rare as a Kage without multiple chakra natures. "Hinata is our teammate. Her life _is_ our business."

Hiashi was getting more and more incensed by everyone's tone and Naruto finally drew a line before his friends said something that could make the situation escalate more. "Guys. I can handle this guy. And if anything happens, our senseis are right outside in the bleachers."

Hinata added her two cents. "Everyone, it'll only be for a minute. We'll be right back, okay? Just…tell me when Sasuki's fight starts."

Kiba scowled at that and Naruto thought she would refuse again, but the teen-only snarled and spun away. "Fine, but he says any bad, and I'm siccing my mom on him."

The others didn't keen on leaving either but soon relented as well.

And like that, they were standing alone in a quiet hall, Hiashi on one side leaning against the wall, Hinata, and Naruto on the other. "Well?" Naruto growled.

"You intend to be Hokage, is that right?" Hiashi stated.

Hinata swallowed hard.

"Oh, here we go again." Naruto thought, before replying. "Of course I am!"

"...Then I have a request." Hiashi stated, confusing both teens. "Can you fix the Hyūga clan?"

"...What?" Naruto thought. "Where is this coming from?"

"I have been in opposition to the seal since my brother's death," Hiashi stated. "You've said that Hinata told you about the Kumo incident, did you not?"

"Ah." Naruto could've kicked himself, of course losing your brother would sour one's opinion of what was responsible. Hinata was feeling similarly foolish for not seeing the facts.

"Were it not for the facts that we do not know of another seal that could adequately protect our clan's bloodline, and the constant opposition of the clan's elder council, the use of the seal would have been forbidden the moment I became the Hyūga clan head," Hiashi explained. "Now I will ask again, Can you fix the Hyūga clan?"

Naruto frowned, mulling over the request. He could very potentially make seals capable of doing the job if he knew how to make seals, the problem is that seals are a far more difficult branch of shinobi. Even with clone training, getting good enough to make brand new seals, let alone ones better than seals that have gone through no competition despite how many people loathe it, would most likely take decades. And that's not counting the number of seal masters he had available to him, which could be counted on one hand. Them being Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Jira-

"That's it!" Naruto roared, catching both Hyūga off guard.

"What's it?" Hinata asked, confused but hopeful. "Do you have a plan?"

"I may not be able to help the clan in that area right now," Naruto admitted. "But I know someone who might."

Hiashi gaped at the youth. "Who?"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto states. "Long story short, he owes me one. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

Hiashi blinked, he'd come here to this boy more on wishful thinking than anything concrete, but this may actually go somewhere. "That's one half of the problem, the other is much more imposing."

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "Kumo?"

"No." Hiashi sighed. "The elder council."

Naruto frowned. "They want to stay in charge, do they?"

"Yes. Even if Jiraiya's hypothetical seal does better than the caged bird, the elders will most likely oppose the change." Hiashi explained. "Many of them are too addicted to the power that they have over the Branch house to allow both houses to join and change their way of dealing with clan matters, and many would simply dislike the idea of going against tradition, especially since, ignoring the ethical issues, there's no real reason to fix what isn't broken. The fact that an outsider made the solution, one of the sanin or not, will not help either."

"Well, they don't have to know," Naruto stated.

"...Naruto-k- Naruto." Hinata, nearly slipping her honorifics, questioned her crush. "Are you stating we keep a secret from the _Hyūga clan?_ "

"Your dad said it best," Naruto stated. "The old farts on the Hyūga council will not like my gift no matter how good it is. And something tells me the Hyūga council will be as stubborn as the civilian council. If your dad pushes it too far, he might lose the clan head position, and whoever takes it will probably be someone they can trust, i.e., someone we _can't_. Just tell branch members, and only ones you can trust."

"So the plan is to ask Jiraiya to make the seal, and hope we can give the branch family the seal under the main family's nose?" Hinata asks, who was clearly hoping for a less flimsy strategy.

"I'm good at making at tricking people and battle strategies, but politics isn't something I have real experience in," Naruto said, not liking their lack of a concrete plan either.

"A pity." Hiashi sighed. "If it's any consultation, it's more headway than I've made in a decade."

"Thanks." Naruto leaned against the wall. "Considering Hinata's treatment, I expected you to be a giant prick."

Hiashi groaned. "The reason why I treated her in such a poor manner these past few years was to maintain my position of clan head. If I did not, then someone more … in line with the council's intentions would replace me, and without a doubt subject Hinata and Hanabi to whatever the clan elders have planned, if not just exile Hinata outright." Hiashi gave a stern look. "However… I believe that this particular… gamble is worth the risk, and I believe I can trust you to uphold your end of the bargain." Hiashi stated, walking away. "Don't disappoint me."

As soon as Hiashi left, Hinata slumped down the wall and onto the floor. "Are you okay?" Naruto held out his hand.

"Y-Yes." Hinata grabbed the hand and pulled herself up. "Just exhausted. " She sighed, mulling over what happened in this hallway. "You really want to help my clan, do right?"

"I don't feel like letting your old man down," Naruto explained. "Plus, if my 'fight' with Neji didn't dislodge that stick up his ass, then this will."

Hinata giggled.

* * *

"Next Match. Sasuki vs. Gaara."

The rookie 9 stared intently at the upcoming battle, while there were less personal stakes in this fight than the last, the danger posed their friend and the best of them all, at least to most of their knowledge, was more than enough to invest them in it.

Sakura had managed to wake up at this point. While very disappointed and frustrated at missing Naruto's fight, hearing how handily he won improved her mood.

Genma jumped back from the center of the area, knowing this fight was gonna be intense.

Gaara's face twisted from its usual blankness into a bloodthirsty grin. Sasuke's frown deepened as he listened to the chuckles of the disturbed Suna-nin.

"Yes, mother," Gaara muttered. "I can tell her blood will be delicious, far more than the other one."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Sasuki thought, visibly unnerved.

"Shit," Kankuro whispered to her other sister in a near panic. "She's already talking to it!"

"I know." Temari grimaced. "Hopefully she doesn't transform before the signal."

Shino frowned, hearing the sand sibling's conversation through his bugs. "Signal?"

"Here it goes," Sasuki said, sending shuriken spinning towards Gaara with a quick flick of her wrist. They were stopped easily by Gaara's sand shield, which morphed into a sand clone. The clone surged toward Sasuki, planning to grab and crush her into a paste.

And then Sasuki disappeared.

"What?" Naruto blinked. "Where did she-"

A quick fireball reduced the clone to glass, which was quickly shattered by a thrown kunai from Sasuki, right above Gaara.

The mad girl barely had the chance to turn before a fist impacted with her face. A quick kick was thrown right as Sasuki landed added to the onslaught.

"...Did that girl just get a hit on Gaara?!" Temari half-shrieked.

"Impossible..." Kankuro gasped.

"Incredible," Gai-sensei said. "He's almost as fast as Lee's normal speed."

"It is almost a mirror image of my own Taijutsu," Lee added, mild hints of jealousy in his tone.

"Amazing." Sakura beamed.

"Holy crap." Naruto gaped, as Sasuki darted around, a blow landing firmly across Gaara's face, before darting back out of range. "It was clear that she sped up to something fierce from her fight with Shino, but this is insane."

"Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuki roared, spitting a second fireball that impacted with the sand shield, creating glass that was shattered by a well-aimed shuriken.

Her shield gone, Gaara found herself unable to stop the dropkick to the stomach Sasuki proceeded to deliver, before springing off the girl and out of retribution before the jinchuriki even hit the ground.

"Come now, Shukaku," Kyūbi grumbled. "Your host should at least try to put up a fight here. The Uchiha hasn't even used genjutsu yet."

"Actually..." Naruto frowned, taking a closer look at the fight.

"What the..." Sasuki took a step as she saw what looked like a second skin over Gaara. "More sand? On the _skin_?"

"The sand armor. Shit." Kankuro griped. "She's really in trouble in trouble if she's using that."

"Let's see how strong that armor is." Sasuki shivered before regaining her cool, before blurring from vision again, reappearing right up in Gaara's grill. She then proceeded to grab Gaara, knee-check her in the face, before slugging her in the gut and jumping over the sand coming at her. Seeing this, Gaara tried shooting bullets of sand at Sasuki while still in the air, thinking she couldn't dodge in mid-air.

"Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" She roared, spewing more flames at the sand, melting even more of it into glass. Another blur, and was suddenly slamming through the glass and into Gaara with another dropkick.

Gaara fell on her knees as Sasuki darted away, both breathing heavily.

"It sure looks like it takes a lot of stamina for him to maintain that speed," Lee commented.

"Fortunately, Gaara's sand armor seems costly as well." Sakura saw, seeing that Gaara hadn't stood up.

"What kind of training did you do, to get to that level in a month?" Gai-sensei asked Kakashi.

"Hmm?" Kakashi-sensei murmured casually. "Oh. Sasuki had merely copied Lee's taijutsu with her Sharingan, so I merely had her imagine Lee's movements… and then copy them. Sasuke mastered that taijutsu only because she knew Lee. Although, she still had to work very hard to get to this, and the replication isn't perfect, especially considering she didn't see Lee without his weights for very long."

"Even still," Naruto looked at the Sasuki, who had recovered enough to continue the beatdown. "Hot Damn."

"Gah!" Gaara yelled out as she was kicked into the air, her sand saving her from a suitably harsh landing.

"Is this your best?" Sasuki taunted, wondering she'll even need her ace in the hole.

"I'll…" Gaara dragged out, voice raspy and pained. "Kill you...mother will...catch you." She proceeded to make the Ram Seal with her hands. The sand swirled around her, covering her completely in a dome. A floating eyeball made of sand formed outside the dome, staring intently at Sasuki.

"OH..." Kankuro gaped.

"SHIT," Temari growled through strained teeth.

"Gaara...you reckless little fool!" Baki was inwardly panicked.

"What is this?" Naruto frowned.

"I'm sensing Shukaku's chakra," Kyūbi warned. "We may have a problem."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuki came charging at the giant ball of sand-like she did at the sand shield. "Wait, no!"

Suddenly spikes erupted out of the ball. Its nothing short of the combination of her super-speed training and the Sharingan that allowed her to avoid being impaled right then and there, and it was very close even then.

"Fuck!" Sasuki swore, retreating steadily. This was more than she could reasonably do much against, she had to use her ace. She ran up the wall, stopping only when he was halfway up, quickly making seals for another jutsu.

Then she started gathering chakra in her hand. To most of the audience's shock, the chakra quickly turned visible, a bluish-white crackling forming around her hand.

"What the hell?" Kiba gaped.

"That's not fire release." Sakura looked in dumbfoundment.

"But… it can't be," Gai-sensei muttered.

* * *

High up on the kage stands Sarutobi's and Rasa's eyes widened.

"That's Kakashi's technique," Sarutobi stated.

"Yesss..." Rasa hissed.

* * *

"Naruto. Sakura. I must apologize." Kakashi stated.

"For what?" Sakura asked, her eyes still on Sasuki.

"I may have planned to train Sasuki alone this month, regardless of Gaara," Kakashi admitted. "She merely gave me a great excuse."

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

He pointed to his headband, specifically the part covering his Sharingan. "It's because she's just like me."

Sasuki charged down and forward at Gaara, moving faster than anyone had seen during her fights.

"What is that?" Ino blinked, staring at charging Uchiha.

"It's a jab," Gai-sensei explained. "But this jab is a jab like no other. It's the only weapon in Kakashi's arsenal he didn't copy from someone else."

Naruto's eye widened as he remembered the technique from the fight from Wave. He didn't think much of the attack when he saw it pierce through Zabuza, but now...

"The secret of the jab is in the speed at which it is delivered and the ninja's ability to focus his chakra at the point of impact." Gai continued. "Once these two elements - speed and focus - have achieved certain levels, the chakra actually becomes visible and gives off that distinctive sound that you hear. Like birds chirping."

Said chirping sound started to register in everyone's head as they turned back to the fight in awe, Sasuki blurring around the spikes coming out of the sand ball.

"It is this sound that gives the technique its name;"

" **CHIDORI!** " Sasuki roared, absolutely burying her up arm up to the shoulder in the sand.

"One thousand birds." Kakashi finished.

A moment of silence shadowed over the area as everyone registered what happened.

"That's impossible," Kankuro gaped in horror. "Next to nobody's gotten through her Sand Shield before."

"And this girl busted in her Sand Shield, Sand Armor, and now even her Sand Cocoon." Temari trembled, having no idea of what was going to happen. "She's a freak of nature, even more than Gaara."

"Holy shit." Ino gaped.

"This jutsu perfects the piercing power of lightning techniques to a level comparable to the 3rd Raikage's Hell Stab," Gai explained. "In fact, Kakashi developed the attack to fight the Raikage, as they were the kage one was most likely to encounter on the battlefield. It is also known as the lightning blade. It got that name because Kakashi once used it to cut a bolt of lightning in half before it could touch the ground."

"I reiterate, _Holy Shit._ " Ino gaped, barely believing what she's hearing.

"Regardless, it's a technique of unimaginable power, requiring almost inhuman levels of speed and chakra. It is a dangerous technique. Not to be taught lightly."

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Kakashi-sensei shot back, pointing out the hypocrisy of the implied criticism. "Right, Lee?"

Lee chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, whatever." Kiba grinned. "It looks fucking AWESOME! Sasuki got this is in the bag!"

As if in direct defiance to the last statement, a blood-curdling scream ripped through the stadium and bleachers, and sent every Inuzuka to the ground. Everyone could barely make out the words hidden in the shrieks. "BLOOD! **IT'S MY BLOOD!** "

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto snarked, tone and face deadpan. "Try not to choke on your fucking foot."

"Is...Is that Gaara _in pain?!_ " Temari rasped in terror.

Sasuki's eyes suddenly widened in pain, confusion, and fear, as she felt something grab onto her arm. She frantically tried to pull it the limb out to no avail, as what grabbed her clenched harder and harder. "What the hell?!" Before it felt like her arm was going to be ripped off, and in a surge of spontaneous fear and pain, charged the Chidori with as much chakra as she could, and pushed further.

Her reward was a second, even louder and more horrible scream, along with the grip loosening. Sasuki violently yanked her arm out, dragging out what seemed like a giant limb made of sand and purple veins with her.

"The _fuck?_ " Ino gaped visible disgust and fear on her face.

Sasuki glared at the hole she made, which the 'limb' was slowly slinking back into.

The third and greatest scream that followed was easily the second most horrific and mind scarring thing she had the displeasure of experiencing. While the first two were insanely loud, psychotic, and pained, this one's very nature was unnatural, as if it were a combination of a human and some sort of immense beast shrieking in conjoined primal rage and pain.

Soon, the ball collapsed in on itself, revealing Gaara, clutching her pierced and bleeding shoulder.

The two girls in the area stood there in silence, glaring at each in rage, fear, pain, and hatred, daring the other to so much as blink wrong.

And then the white feathers began to fall.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as the feeling of genjutsu washed over him. "What the fu- They're doing this _now?!_ "

"What are you tal- _king?_ " Kiba jerked to the side as a bout of, clearly not natural, drowsiness slammed into her.

"What...Genjutsu?" Ino shakily made a seal before scrambling her chakra and dispelling it.

Naruto and Sakura were able to dispel it rather easily, while their training in genjustsu didn't give Naruto much headway in making genjutsu, he did get some progress in dispelling them.

"So it's finally happening." Gai frowned, undoing the feathers as well.

Kakashi rushed to the back of the stands, clearly trying to track done who was causing.

Smoke exploded in the Kage's box, billowing out into the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba snapped, Akamaru baring his teeth at anyone that got too close.

"Invasion!" Naruto shot back as kunai started soaring at them. "Duck!"

Everyone hit the deck, ducking the storm of metal flying over them.

"Now where's..." Naruto trailed off, eyes going wide as Gaara and Sasuki seemed to have disappeared, a quick glance to the side of the bleachers showed that the other sand siblings were gone too. "Son of a-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, catching his attention. "I have a mission for you."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"A-rank. Sasuki is chasing the sand ninja." Kakashi stated. "You take the other genin and give her backup. I'd have someone more experienced leaders, but the other senseis are fighting now."

Naruto nodded sharply. "Okay." He turned to the others. "Everybody battle ready come with me! We've got an Uchiha to catch!"


	17. Round 2 Part 3: Shit hits the fan

"This way." Pakkun said gruffly, Akamaru barking in agreement.

The rookie 9 rushed through the forest as fast as they could, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kakashi's tracking summon, Pakkun.

Sakura and Lee couldn't come due to the injuries from their fight and had to run for the shelter. "Still," Naruto thought. "I think i can work with this squad."

Unfortunately, things weren't so simple as Pakkun and Hinata quickly picked up something. "Naruto!?" Hinata squeaked in a panic.

"We're being followed."

"Where?" Naruto growled. "How many?"

"I think nine?" Hinata stammered.

"Yep." Pakkun agreed. "Pretty far behind us, but catching up fast."

Naruto growled, dumping 100 clones out to head them off. "We don't have time for this shit."

They quickly pushed on, covering a lot of ground and disabling any hastily made traps that Kankuro dropped.

The first sign that they were catching up was the blast of wind tore up the trees. Leaves were ripped straight off, branches were shredded, a few older trees snapped off at the trunk and went over completely.

"Something tells me she was holding back in her fight with forehead." Ino stated, as the wind died down.

"No shit. Now come on!" Naruto ordered, charging forward as the rest followed.

As Naruto jumped into the part of the forest turned clearing by fan, he saw Sasuki, thankfully uninjured, popping another soldier pill, and Temari, glaring impotently, readying another attack.

Temari paled dramatically as 7 more ninja burst from the trees, ready to fight.

"Dumbass!" Naruto snapped, glaring at Sasuki. "Why did you chase these pricks alone?"

Sasuki rambled off her explanation. "Gaara started running. We were fighting so I chased after her. Didn't even notice the genjustu until I saw Sand ninja attacking everyone."

"Shit!" Temari jumped back and nicked her finger on a kunai, smearing blood on the fan.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what she was doing. "Oh no you don't!" He snarled, spitting out a Vacuum Sphere.

However, he seemed to be too late and a weasel popped out of the fan, wearing an eyepatch and wielding a sickle as big as its body. Most of the genin, while still battle ready, blinked in confusion at the technique, very few of them aware of what the sand kunoichi just pulled out of her hat. However Naruto and surprisingly Sasuki reacted accordingly. "Hit the deck!" Sasuki shrieked as Naruto made seals for an earth wall.

" _Kuchiyose_ :" Temari growled, swinging her fan with all of her might, the weasel still on it. " _KIRIKIRI MAI!_ "

"Chaaa!" The weasel howled as it rode on the greatest gust of wind Temari's made yet. The sickle wielding weasel adding to the already destructive power of the wind technique. Naruto paled at the monstrous gale headed his way and decided to use the replacement technique to run for cover as everyone else ran for the hills.

Everything in a very large distance gets completely destroyed, mulched and flung into manly directions. The very ground was torn up, the trees were forcibly uprooted and shredded, and many of the genin squad suffered multiple cuts all over their bodies.

When the attack ended, Temari leaned on her fan, completely winded. (Pun somewhat intended) She looked around for the sight of any of her opponents being around, their bodies nowhere to be found. She gave a brief sigh of relief and tried to head over to where her siblings were running.

"Now!"

Temari could barely gasp as Kiba rammed right into her and knocked her to ground, her chakra and stamina too low to fight back at all. "Got her!" A quick slamming of her head on the floor knocked her out cold.

"Okay." Sasuki sighs. "There's that problem solved. Now let's find Gaara."

"Before we do," Naruto interrupts, making a few more clones to carry Temari away. "Don't want this chick to get back up again and throw more wind blasts around."

"How many clones can you make?" Shikamaru said incredulously.

"Thousands at least." Naruto admitted. "I've never really tested how many I can make at once, since a hundred or two is usually enough to win most fights."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, deciding to drop the subject and continue the pursuit.

"I see them!" Hinata called out. "They're far ahead, but were catching up."

"Okay." Naruto proceeds to come up with a plan as they continue their chase. "Chouji, Hinata. You take Kankuro. You all are close-range fighters, and Dosu showed that getting close to Gaara is a really bad idea. Ino should stay back from Gaara as well. I don't know how your jutsu works exactly, but I'm fairly sure Gaara could more than Sakura could to you if you tried to possess her."

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "I asked my dad what happened during my fight and apparently powerful wills can fight back against our jutsu. Also unstable minds can spiritually harm us. Dad wasn't specific about why or how, but I'd rather not get specifics now."

"Shino, Shikamaru." Naruto continues. "You two provide support for me and Sasuki, distract her, hit her in the back,drain as much chakra as you can. Oh!" Naruto interrupts himself. "Shino, do you have another of those chakra draining gunk pills."

"Just one." Shino stated.

"Good." Naruto grinned. "Use that when I give the signal. I, Kiba, and Sasuki will fight Gaara head on. I can use clones as fodder, and the latter are fast enough to fight close range. That being said, I want you two to only strike when you can get out of range easily. Sasuki, do what you were doing in the fight. Kiba, only attack when the sand shield is occupied with something else, otherwise you'll end up drilling into the sand and-"

"Giving her a free kill." Kiba finishes the statement. "Yeah, I can see that."

"I'm gonna just spray the bitch in water jutsu to slow down her sand." Naruto adds. "Sasuki, I'd rather you'd rely on just taijutsu to avoid drying the sand and ensure you save your chakra."

"Kay." Sasuki agrees.

"There they are!" Kiba snarled, already getting a pill for Akamaru.

Kankuro was rushing through the forest, a seemingly limp Gaara on his back.

"Shit." Kankuro growls as he sees the genin chasing them, particularly at how vastly outnumbered he is now.

"Sasuki..." Gaara growled like a injured animal. "You..."

"Ignore them Gaara!" Kankuro snapped. "Remember our miss-awk!" Kankuro paled as he found a tendril of sand grabbing his leg.

"I don't need you..." Gaara snarled, using the sand to get on her own 2 feet, before flinging her brother into a nearby tree. "Now beat it!"

Everyone present winces at the impact of Kankuro hitting the tree. Sasuki and Kiba are particularly incensed at the act. "Psycho-bitch." Kiba snarled, feeding Akamaru a red pill.

"Stick to the plan guys." Naruto commanded, noting that Gaara had far more sand than usual. "Hinata, Ino, Choji, stop Kankuro from assisting. Shino and Shikamaru, cover the rest of us."

* * *

Kankuro quickly sent out Crow to help Gaara, only to be intercepted by Choji, Hinata and Ino. "I-I am sorry." Hinata declared, eyes bulging and nedt to the scared but determined Choji. "B-But we w-will have t-to fight y-you if you do not surrender."

Kankuro scowled. "I'm not abandoning my mission."

Ino swallowed hard. "Then we're gonna take you out." To emphasize that sentence, Choji activated his multi-size and rolled forward.

Kankuro swore, he had more on him at the moment and Crow was repaired from his last fight with fatty, but he had little chance of surprising him with poison this time. "Ah well, when there's a will, there's a way."

An array of kunai sprayed out of Crow, only to be deflected by Choji's high speed rotation and girth just like last time. Kankuro swung out his arm, his chakra strings dragging him out on to a tree and of Choji's range.

Hinata quickly ran after him, eyes activated and hands glowing as she landed on the tree. Kankuro sent out Crow to deal with her, only to blink as she suddenly jumps to another tree. "Wha-" Kankuro stumbled as he felt the tree he was on shake. One look down gave him the sight of Choji ramming into the tree.

"Shit!" Kankuro growled, leaping to another tree. Unfortunately for him, Ino hurled an array of kunai at him as jumped, and a few hit. "Eat this!" Ino roared.

" _Shit!_ " He could see what the two were up to. The fat one would roll down trees as the Hyūga and Yamanaka chased him. Eventually he would get knocked down onto the ground and rolled over. "Well, screw that." He thought, readying a gas canister.

Hinata's eyes bulged as she saw something in Crow about to be released. Her byakugan wasn't as developed or strong as Neji's, but it could still see through most things no normal ninja could. "Ch-Choji! Ino! G-Gas!"

Choji and Ino squawked as they and Hinata backed off as a gas canister was shot out of Crow, flying in the air before exploding once it hit the ground. All three leaf nin held their breath as the gas spread, Hinata still looking at Kankuro to ensure he doesn't slip by them, even throwing a few kunai and shuriken with Ino to keep him still. Kankuro merely used Crow's blade arm to deflect the attacks, but upon doing so noticed a kunai heading right over Crow and was unable to raise Crow in time. He twisted out of the way, only to blink as a thin line of blood ran down her face.

"What the- I thought I dodged that!" Kankuro thought, slipping under another kunai. A second passed before the answer came. "Poison. And not my own."

Eventually, the gas dispersed, allowing Choji and Hinata to breathe again. "Damn." Choji groaned. "How much more poison does he have?"

Hinata took a good look at the puppet as she ran back Kankuro, pushing her byakugan to its limits. "No m-m-more gas c-canisters that I-I can s-see, b-but I think al-almost every bl-blade, kunai, and shuriken h-has s-some poison on it. 4 blades f-for each of i-its limbs, 400ish k-k-kunai and shuriken, and a-a needle f-filled with p-poison in the h-head."

"If you're done with Crow's checkup..." Kankuro growled, clearly pissed at Hinata's visual dissection of his puppet. "Take a closer look why don't you!" Crow flew on its chakra strings over to Hinata, blade raised to cut her down.

"I can't get hit!" Hinata thought, using her flexibility and speed to dodge and swerve around the poisonous swords. Hinata tried to get past the puppet to attack Kankuro, but couldn't risk getting poisoned and was gradually pushed back.

Fortunately, Choji was still there to rush past Hinata and Crow to crash into the tree, forcing Kankuro to jump back again. The resulting stalling of Crow's movement gave her the opportunity to cut the chakra strings with her Jyūken, and throw the puppet away.

"No!" Kankuro roared, trying to jump forward over Hinata to get his puppet back. However, Choji was faster than the sand nin, and rolled over before he landed. "Shit!" He panicked and used his chakra strings to pull himself out of the way. However he was still a fraction of a second too slow. Choji's attack clipped him, the powerful topspin sending him spinning skywards, and he landed hard.

" _Shit!_ " Kankuro gasped as he lashed out with a poisoned kunai, only for Hinata to pop in and strike the arm holding it. The kunai fell out of his limp arm as he grasped at it in numbed pain.

"Y-You lost your m-main m-m-method of off-offense and d-d-defense." Hinata stammered, her stutter getting worse from her stress and from her first hit on an opponent. "S-Surrender n-now."

Kankuro glared at her defiantly. "I refuse."

Hinata flinched but steadied her voice with a deep breath. "Th-then you leave m-me no ch-choice." She ran over to knock him out, only to see something fly at her out of the corner of her sight.

She yelped as Crow flew past her, narrowly dodging a sword slashing at her throat, the notably slower slash being the only reason she wasn't cut. "Ino!" She jumped back, forced to increase the distance between her Kankuro again. "Hah! I'm able to reattach my chakra strings quicker than any other puppeteer. It's what makes me an expert puppet master-Glrk!"

A sudden stab in Kankuro's arm, courtesy of Crow, caught him completely off guard. "What!?" He pulled at Crow violently with his strings, and while he could still control it, he found a shocking amount of resistance. "What's going on?"

Hinata swallowed, she knew what happened. I"no had tried to possess Kankuro while he was disarmed, but he accidentally pulled his puppet into Ino's range when he tried to make that cut at me."

"I'm coming!" Choji chose this moment to come back, rolling over as quick as normal, forcing Kankuro back as well. "Bastard!" Kankuro roared, pulling out his last resort.

Hinata paled, knowing what was going to happen. "Choji! Get back!"

Already informed of Kankuro's arsenal, Choji quickly turned back. This turned out to be a smart move, as Crow's head popped off and sailed toward the retreating Akimichi. "Too late! Even with just one hand I can fling Crow's head at you faster than you can roll!" A giant spike, covered in purple liquid extended out of the mouth of the puppet. "This spike is way tougher and sharper than the kunai, and there's enough poison on the that spike to drop as an elephant. Goodbye fatty!"

The head soared at Choji, primed to pierce him and take his life...

Only to stop in mid air. "What the hell?" A quick surge of chakra ran through the string like a cable. Kankuro yelled out as his remaining hand was overloaded. A quick look at the hand showed mild chakra burns all over it.

Hinata blinked, barely believing what her byakugan saw. Somehow, Ino passed her spirit to Crow's head right before it separated and flared her chakra to stop Kankuro's from guiding the head.

Choji, seeing that the batte was more or less over, dispelled his jutsu and walked over. "Give up now?"

Kankuro looked around frantically for some way to keep fighting. He was outnumbered, his puppet was wrecked, and both his hands were injured. Eventually, he slumped to the ground in defeat. "Damnit. I give."

Hinata sighed in relief. They'd won. A quick search relieved Kankuro of any kunai and shuriken that he had on him.

"How did you _do_ that?" Choji asked Ino when she finally got back to her body.

"How do you roll around so easily without hurling your multiple lunches?" Ino asked back rhetorically. "Same as me. My dad ran this stuff over with me like every day until I could recount the details off the jutsu in my sleep."

"Kankuro? Can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"What?" The sand nin snapped.

Part of her wondered why she was asking this. There was no real reason considering there was little chance of relations between Sand and Leaf patching up after this, but she still wanted to know. "Why? Why do any of this?" It wasn't an accusing tone, but Kankuro felt it all the same.

Kankuro sighed. "No reason to lie at this point." He thought.

"Suna been getting budget cuts aplenty by our daimyo," Kankuro explained. "You guys were getting all of our missions what with our place being a desert hellscape, and we were losing money. I expected us to ask you guys for help, but apparently my dad thought otherwise."

"Didn't you ask your father why?" Hinata frowned, very aware of what parents would do in harsh situations.

"I did." Kankuro growled. "Suna would never be equal to Konoha at the rate we were going, and we'd merely lose our independence if we relied on your money. Alliance or not."

"Damn." Choji frowned. "That blows. I didn't know."

"Well," Hinata sighed. "Nothing we can do to undo this. Let's hope we don't have to cause anymore bloodshed."

"That may be wishful thinking."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the new voice. "Shikamaru?" Ino blinked. "I thought you were fighting Gaara?"

"About Gaara..." Shikamaru sighed. Hinata frowned in concern, noting that Shikamaru seemed utterly exhausted of both chakra and stamina.

"You." Shikamaru glared at Kankuro, surprising Hinata and Choji with his forceful attitude. "You are going to tell me _everything_."

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Shikamaru and Shino nodded, sending their shadow and insects respectively. Gaara's sand shield quickly intercepts the various attacks aimed at her, only for her to take a savage kick to the head hard enough to her armor, courtesy of Sasuki.

"Gatsuga!"

To add to Gaara's problems, Kiba rushed at the jinchuriki spinning like a drill with her partner. The two flew around Gaara, passing near her to deal damage over time instead of ramming straight into her. All the while, Sasuki continued her high speed pounding on Gaara's armor.

On top of that, Shino's kikaichū have finally started to get around Gaara's sand shield. No matter now much Gaara tried to shake off the insects with her hands and sand, they merely kept on coming.

Gaara snarled, sending her sand out to grab Sasuki and Kiba without much success. The sand was simply not fast enough to catch, although the sand was getting really close. "Dobe! Where's my back up?!"

"Coming!" Naruto roared, a dozen clones making hand signs as Shikamaru makes another pass at the powerful sand ninja.

While he managed to grab her this time in the possession jutsu, it quickly became obvious how hard it was to keep the girl under wraps, his shadow straining to stay on her. Fortunately, this was enough time for the clones to do their thing and shoot water bullets on to shield and armor.

"No!" Gaara cried, trying to get his sand up. Unfortunately for her, the deluge had completely waterlogged the sand, and it moving in a notably more sluggish manner.

"Shino!" Naruto called, preparing for the final nail in this coffin. "Throw the-"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Gaara screamed, cutting Naruto off abruptly and exploding with chakra.

The resulting shockwave flung everyone in different directions. Sasuki growled, getting up to glare at Gaara, only to see a horrific sight.

The sand was merging with Gaara's skin. Her entire body was covered in sand, transforming her into a tanuki, a tail formed out of her backside, and one of her eyes turned black. The chakra potential quickly becoming too much for Shikamaru to handle, his shadow snapping near instantly.

"Tch." Shinkamaru scowled, feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion. "That's it, I'm out."

"That eye." Sasuki growled, remembering the eye from what she saw in the sand cocoon.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled, his clones shooting water bullets en masse.

"We're so alike, Sasuki Uchiha." Gaara lashed out with her new tail, the accused in question nearly having her head taken off trying to dodge.

She then threw her arm out. As if it was an actual chakra cloak, the arm stretched out and grabbed for Kiba, who just finished making seals for another jutsu.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba roared, jumping over the hand with the transformed Akamaru.

The two of them rotated into drills again, flying around and striking at Gaara, only to get swatted into the ground and held down. "What's wrong, Sasuki Uchiha?" Gaara all but purred, crushing the frantically thrashing dog girls. "Are you going to let them die?!"

Sasuki snarled before lunging forward, the real Naruto right behind him. Naruto inhales hard and spits forward a huge blast of water at Gaara along with his clones, Sasuki charging with a chidori in hand.

The sand is quickly soaked as the tanuki girl is hit full force with the water bullet. Sasuki uses the opportunity to sever the arm holding the two down and carry them away. Shino uses this opportunity to utterly drown the jinchuriki in insects, all of them quickly getting down to draining the redhead dry.

"You shouldn't have threatened my teammates lives in my presence, Gaara." Shino stated, the barest hints of Rage in his voice.

Gaara nearly gave a psychotic smirk before inhaling massively. Much to Naruto's alarm, multiple mouths formed on Gaara's body, all of them inhaling as well, sucking up most of the kikaichū attacking. "Wind Release: Sandstorm Devastation!"

An explosion of sand and hurricane force winds on par with, if not greater than Temari's, sent everyone flying. All of the clones are immediately dispersed and insects that were inhaled were blasted out.

Completely unprepared for the attack, Naruto and everyone else was flung back by the force of the attack. Sasuki and Kiba in particular were fired back like cannonballs, crashing into the trees, and nearly smashing right them.

"Damn." Kiba groaned, Akamaru beside her barely hanging on to her transformation.

"What the hell is she?!" Sasuki snarled, struggling to get up.

"RAAAHH!"

Sasuki and Kiba paled as they saw Gaara lunge toward the two with murderous glee, the insects and moisture on her blowed away by by the jutsu. "I can't dodge this!" Sasuki thought.

"HAAAA!"

Another surge of chakra briefly caught everyone off guard as red filled their vision.

A red blur slammed into Gaara hard, knocking her off course and slamming her to the ground.

After a second, Sasuki and Kiba were able to see that the red blur was Naruto, only drastically altered. An orange tail was sprouting from his backside, his skin had claw like markings all over his body, his finger and toenails had sharpened into claws, his eyes were blood red, and a coating of purple-red chakra was covering his body.

"Finally," Kyūbi laughed. "A chance to stretch my tails."

"You do realize that I'll have to explain this to the others after this fight, right?" Naruto growled at his demon. While the synergy between his demon and cursed chakra was working well, his revealing of this trick was going to spill everyone if he didn't explain quickly.

"Not my problem." Kyūbi stated, getting a genuine growl out of his host.

"Just keep up the chakra. " Naruto snapped. He had a feeling this fight would escalate to the point of needing more than one tail if not finished quickly.

However, they only had a few seconds to observe the transformation before Naruto was launched into the air by another Sandstorm Devastation.

"What the hell?!" Sasuki roared, trying to not be blown away again. Shino and Shikamaru were also shocked, having seen the transformation take place.

Naruto managed to land on his own two feet, glaring a hole into Gaara's deranged, yet smug face.

"Ah, I thought you seemed similar as well." Gaara chuckled. "I merely couldn't put my foot down on it."

"I could tell the day I met you." Naruto shot back, making seals for another jutsu.

"Tell what?" Sasuki snapped, only just remembering to take the soldier pill.

"We are jinchuriki." Naruto admitted, knowing there was no way of keeping the secret hidden at this point.

"What?" Shino asked, visibly confused.

"Jinchuriki are people that had their unborn selves fused with demons." Gaara growled out, shocking everyone unaware of the fact. "To make the strongest of the shinobi."

Naruto scowled at the looks of horror coming from everyone. Sasuki in particular looked utterly shell shocked, staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"...The Kyūbi?" Sasuki all but whispered, causing Shino and Shikamaru's expressions to display even greater panic displayed on them.

"Got it in one." Naruto grumbled, Kiba looking at her alpha in concern. He's already told most of his conquests about his demon like state. The ones from this village along with Haku at least.

Gaara chuckled, strolling over to her opponents. Every step she took towards everyone exuded a mix of predatory instincts, psychotic hunger, and drunken bloodlust. "We and the Uchiha. We are all so alike. "I don't have friends like you, never have, never will. But they're not what gives you strength. It's your purpose that does it. And your understanding of true loneliness."

Naruto looked at his teammates, all clearly cut off guard by his true nature. He tried to snap them out of it, only to cut off by Gaara continuing his monologue. "You understand that true loneliness is the greatest pain known to man. We all have a hunger for power, a burning in our eyes for those that made you lonely to suffer. A burning to see them all dead! In that way, are we similar!"

Naruto glared at the mad ninja, for forcing him to reveal his demon powers, and for her words, which were hitting closer to home than expected.

Her chakra spiked again, as in relation to her growing instability. "But my purpose is stronger! And only by killing you can I prove it so." As if to emphasize this statement, she lunged at Naruto with extending claws, intending to rip him apart. A lunge that Naruto dodged and tried to counter with a punch to the face, only for Gaara to catch it. Naruto swung with the other arm, only for her to catch that too.

"Only by killing you can I tell what life is!" Gaara boasted, pushing Naruto back. "You are all..." Even more sand was starting to cover her body and strength was rapidly increasing, and her other eye become black and gold. "My prey! Now...let me feel-"

Naruto abruptly caught off the deranged monologue by a headbutt to the face, releasing her grip on Naruto and allowing him a good old fashioned punch in the gut, launching her back. "Guys! A little help would be nice!"

This outcry snapped the various ninja out of their funk, and they quickly stood behind him in battle stances. Except for Shikamaru, who decided to go. "I've already eaten through all my chakra, and I can't concentrate on a battle plan with that bombshell. I'm going to get some back up!"

Sasuki hurled kunai at Gaara, planning to stall her in time for Shikamaru to get away. This proved to be a bad idea however, as she merely raised her sand arm to block and subsequently absorb the kunai.

"Here! You can have them back!"

She then shot them back, the metal almost burning from the air friction.

Sasuki quickly ducked under them, shooting off another fireball, which was almost casually swatted aside.

Sasuki scowled. "Our normal jutsu is useless against this bitch."

"Is this the best you have?" Gaara roared. "Have all your hatred and sense of purpose dwindled down to this?! Abject fear!? Come out and fight me! Attack!"

Sasuki's charged, a Chidori in hand swinging for Gaara's chest. In a burst of speed Naruto wasn't sure she was capable of in her state, she rushed over to Gaara and plunged her hand in the sand almost before Gaara even noticed her movement.

The Chidori cleaved through her, the lightning disrupting the chakra bonds in her sand. She managed to curve out of the way enough to avoid the worst, but a large amount of her body was bared to the other.

Naruto took the opportunity with gusto, swinging for open side, Naruto threw a up punch that extended his chakra cloak, nailing her right in stomach.

Gaara coughed up blood, crashing into the ground with a thud. Any sense of victory the team of ninja had at that moment is quickly extinguished, however as the sand quickly reforms over the wound, Gaara laughing all the while.

"I see!" She shrieked. "So that's what it is! That is why I have been looking forward to this! This...PAIN. It will such a thrill to crush opponents capable of wounding me like this. Such a victory will make me feel what it is to be truly alive!"

"Why won't this prick stay down?!" Kiba snarled.

It was at that point where Shino joined the fray again, swarming Gaara with an avalanche of kikaichū.

"Damn Shino." Naruto blinked. "How do you carry that man in you?"

"I don't." Shino answers simply. "I use my opponent's to accelerate the breeding process and make more kikaichū. The more chakra available, the better. However, it does take a bit of time to process it all."

Thump.

Naruto's cloak suddenly thickened considerably, a second tail forming out of his tail. His markings became more pronounced and started to glow.

"Oh good." Naruto sighed.

"How much chakra do you have?" Sasuki asks incredulously.

"A lot." Naruto said. "Unfortunately, I can't access more than three tails of chakra or go from zero to two tails all at once or I start to destabilize."

"Sandstorm Devastation!" Gaara roared, blasting away the kikaichū yet again.

"This isn't working." Naruto growled. "We've gotten no less than 5 good shots on them, only one of those 2 of those five have even drawn blood. Even with two tails, we're not going to make any progress. We need a new plan of attack."He raises his hand to his teeth, intending to call back up, only to be cut off as a familiar voice calls out in shock.

"Naruto?!"

Everyone looks up to see Hinata cry out, looking at Naruto in confusion and mild fear.

"Stay out of this, weakling!" Gaara roared, lunging at Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kiba roared in a panic. "Get out of the-"

Bang!

A small popping noise impacted Gaara's ears as her sand fell apart, stunning her long enough for Hinata to give the same treatment to her arm, popping the sand around that as well. Unfortunately she still ended up being grabbed by the other swinging arm.

Fortunately, Akamaru and Kiba slammed into Gaara at this moment, gouging her deeply and knocking her back, allowing her to drop to the ground safely.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto growled. "I thought I said fight Kankuro!"

Hinata flinched at Naruto's tone, already somewhat cowed by his new frightening look. "We already beat him. Choji and Shikamaru are taking him back to the village."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Shino asked.

"Cause we saw Shikamaru right after and he told what was happening." Hinata explained. "And I had a plan to beat Gaara."

"How?" Kiba said incredulously, her partner back to normal due to using the last of her chakra.

"Basically what you just saw," Hinata stated. "Jyūken is a taijutsu style for striking at the insides of the body. At first I thought it was for chakra points and organs. But why couldn't it strike the insides of sand armor?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before you were attacked?" Naruto questioned, exasperated.

"I didn't think about it." Hinata admitted. "Shikamaru did after I told him I wanted to help."

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "Just...don't get yourself killed."

"Fools." Gaara growled, one quick at her showed that she was completely covered in sand once more. "You won't beat me if your obessing over friends. Think only of yourself. Love only yourself. That's what it means to be the strong-bkugh!"

"Can it." Naruto growled, after shooting a water bullet into her face.

"Damn, Naruto." Kiba laughed. "That was AWESOME."

"She was really bugging me." Naruto snapped. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Gaara was disturbing him. The longer he fought the girl, the more he saw something he could've been, had he not handled his village's hate as long as he had. (It was obvious in hindsight that her village hated her as much as the leaf hated him.)

The only serious difference he could tell apart from the two of them was that he could feel things for others, if to a stunted degree, while Gaara had lost that ability seemingly entirely. Part of him wondered what in Gaara's life could've been so horrible for her to adapt to this line of thinking.

"Enough prattling." Kyūbi growled. Despite not respecting Shukaku, he was aware that his host could seriously harm Naruto if the blonde wasn't careful or focused. "Try to get some answers later."

"Stop ignoring me!" Gaara roared. "Sandstorm Devastation!"

Naruto quickly made a earth wall to block the coarse winds. "Okay fuck it. Let's address everything later and make a plan now!"

"Okay." Hinata said. "Naruto, you and Sasuki face Gaara head on. I'll strike when she least expects it."

"Good start." Naruto said. "But let's have Shino keep her distracted until everyone's in place."

"Already doing it." Shino stated, with one look, everyone could see that Gaara was already covered.

"Nice." Kiba grinned, feeding Akamaru another soldier pill.

Sasuki started making hand signs for another Chidori. Naruto added the support, shooting a bijū powered Water Bullet right at him. Gaara blasted the bugs away with a another Sandstorm Devastation, her violent winds crashing into Naruto's high pressure stream of water. While the jutsu clash was going on, Sasuki quickly ran up a tree and dropped down on Gaara, Chidori ready. Eventually Gaara ran out of breath, and the high pressure stream blew off the sand on her arm.

"Hah!" Gaara laughed madly, extending her hand to crush Sasuki. "Show me! Show me you- Gak!"

"You're in the range of my divination."

Hinata chose this moment to jump onto Gaara, before shoving as much of her remaining chakra in her hands as she could and delivering as many overpowered Jyūken strikes as she can. "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 PALMS!"

Gaara roared in outrage as her entire chest area exploded, reaveling her actual chest open to attack. Adding to that, her chakra seemed to lock up entirely. "You!" She shrieked, eyes wild with rage.

"Me." Hinata said somberly, before leaping right back off. "Sorry."

Sasuki proceeded to come down, her Chidori cutting through the sand on her other arm, back, and tail, leaving her completely exposed.

This allowed Kiba and Akamaru to slam into her as hard as possible knocking her to the ground, where Naruto and a hundred clones were waiting.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

Slamming his hands together, they opened their mouths and spat out a tsunami.

Gallons upon gallons of water flooded the area, ripping even more trees out of the ground and soaking the land thoroughly. Gaara disappeared under the raging waves, unable to make any more sand in the raging water attack.

When the jutsu ended, Gaara was leaning against a tree, half conscious and sporting many cuts and bruises. "You..."

"Give up." Naruto growls. "You're too soaked to make more sand, and Hinata can bust through what you have left."

"...Not like this..."

Gaara panted with exertion as she tried to get up. Her chest heaved as chakra came out of her insane quantities, bursting through the blocked chakra points like it's nothing. She glared at Naruto and the others with crazed eyes. "Not like this...I won't vanish...never... _never._ "

"I thought you blocked her chakra points!" Kiba yelped, taking a step back.

"I did!" Hinata gasped. "Sh-She's opening them with brute force."

" **MOTHER!** "

An eruption of chakra knocked everyone onto their backs, and when they looked back up...

"My god." Hinata breathed.

A massive pot-bellied tanuki covered in tattoo like markings towered over the trees, as tall as the hokage monument and notably wider.

" **Well well.** " Gaara's voice boomed out from the monster's mouth. " **I'd never thought you'd bring this out of me!** "

Everyone paled as a tidal wave of sand came rushing at them at a insane speed. Naruto quickly got into action, him and his clones spitting out another tsunami. "Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

The two tidal wave crashed into each other, sand and water flying in different directions.

"Okay guys." Naruto grimaced. "I need you to head out."

"You are not fighting that alo-" Sasuki snapped, before pausing at the new hand signs Naruto was making. "Summons?"

"Jiraiya." Naruto rambled. "How I got the the underground technique. Now go!"

Sasuki scowled. She hated to admit it, but she knew she had no way of helping in this fight. "Let's go."

Kiba and Hinata hesitated, but sighed in defeat before running off. "Don't die, Naruto!"

With no one around to get in the way, Naruto slammed his hand down as another wave of sand rushed onto him. "Summoning technique!"

POOF!

An explosion rocked the area as smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared, a giant red toad stood in front of Shukaku.

" **What the?** " Gamabunta grumbled. " **Namikaze's kid? What do you want?** "

"Bijū!" Naruto pointed to the giant tanuki in the distance. "It's going to wipe out the village. We have to stop it."

 **"Tch.** " Gamabunta frowned, already seeing the direness of the situation. " **Normally, I don't condone pipsqueaks summoning me to do things for them so quickly, but I think I'll make an exception for this.** "

"I'm flattered." Naruto snarked, only to yelp as he lost when Gamabunta crouched down.

" **Cut the sass and hold on!** " The toad boss roared, leaping into the air and unleashing several massive water blasts at the bijū. Gaara retaliated with his wind bullets, the giant chakra blasts colliding in mid-air.

" **Interesting!** " Gaara roared. " **Truly interesting, Naruto Uzumaki!** "

Naruto frowned as he saw Gaara's body rise out of the Shukaku's forehead. " **For entertaining me,** " Gaara growled, putting her hands together. " **Allow me to show you the true power of the sand! Play Possum Jutsu!** "

" **Shit.** " Gamabunta scowled as he landed. " **She's fallen asleep!** "

"I going to assume that's bad." Naruto grimaced.

" **With the jinchuriki asleep,** " Gamabunta explained. " **The shukaku will be unleashed in its entirety!** "

" **YEEEEAAAHH!** " The Shukaku roared in a more masculine, and somehow even more deranged voice. " **I'm finally free bitches!** "

"Yeah, this is a problem." Naruto grumbled before slipping on a smirk"We'll just have to her back up then!"

" **Right!** " Gamabunta unsheathed his sword, charging at the bijū. " **Yah!** " He roared, swinging at the monster's arm and cutting it clean off. Naruto, not one to be ignored, made seals for a water bullet too splash the redhead awake. Unfortunately, the jostling from Gamabunta's movement threw off his aim and the stream went horribly off, merely clipping the beast's tail. "Tch." Naruto growled.

The demon took a deep breath, its stomach expanding. " **Wind Release: Air Bullets!** " The Bijuu slammed its arm into its own stomach, forcing the air attack out of its jaw.

" **Water Release: Liquid Bullets!** " Gamabunta roared, spitting out more blasts of water to counterattack the beast's jutsu.

"Hey Gamabunta!" Naruto called out. "Do you think you could stay still for a second?"

" **Are you an idiot?** " Gamabunta grunted as he deflected a punch from Shukaku's remaining arm. " **I can't block these attacks!** "

"I can't blast the jinchuriki awake if I can't aim for her!" Naruto argued.

"Well I got a plan to remedy that," Gamabunta smirked. "I merely need to know if you're good with Wind jutsu!"

"I am!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why should you know?!"

"You use your Wind chakra to boost my Water Bullet's piercing power!" Gamabunta explains. "It's called a cooperation ninjutsu!"

This greatly intrigued Naruto's attention. "Cooperation ninjutsu? Interesting! How do we do it?!"

"Just pump some Wind chakra in me and let me do the rest!" Gamabunta roared, making seals while dodging more wind bullets.

The blonde obliged with a mad grin, placing both hands on the toad boss' head and pumped in as much wind chakra into him as he could while still maintaining balance on his head.

Gamabunta inhaled massively, his cheeks puffing out notably.

Shukaku, seeing the toad stall and puff out his cheeks, decided to unleash his own jutsu barrage, inhaling and smacking his beer belly again, unleashing as many blasts of air as he could.

Bad move.

"Wind/Water Release!" Gamabunta roared, spewing a super high pressure blast of water, which punched clean through Air Bullets. "TOAD GUN!"

Shukaku howled as the attack blew a hole in his stomach, clearly not used to pain of this caliber. Not only was the the attack incredibly effective, it waterlogged a lot of the sand that wasn't blown away." **Fuck! Fuck!** " Shukaku stumbled backward as he started to collapse in on himself.

"Let's go!" Gamabunta roared, leaping forward and grabbing the destabilizing tankuni. Naruto proceeded to jump off the toad boss on to Shukaku, making seals form another summon and slamming his hand down on the landing.

Poof!

A silver fox with slit eyes and a tail as long as himself popped into existence. "My my my. It has been to-Awk!" The fox yelped as it realized it was on a moving platform. "Where are we?!"

"On Shukaku!" Naruto roared, alarming the fox even more as he saw tendrils of sand attempt to grab them, only to destabilize in the face of Naruto's demon cloak. "Need back up! Give me some!"

"Not what I expected for my first summoning." The fox grumbled, raising his tail. "But I'll make do. By the way, the name's Gin!"

"Kay!" Naruto stated, pointing to Gaara. "I clear the path! You wake the redhead! Water Release: Water Bullet!"

A spray of liquid further washed away the sand protecting Gaara, while also soaking Gaara herself, dragging her from dreamland.

To cap it off, Gin's tail suddenly extended out and nailed Gaara in the face, knocking him back into consciousness.

"Ah come on!" Shukaku cried out, feeling his chakra being dragged back into the seal. What's left of Shukaku began to crack and fall apart as the demonic being was sucked away leaving only sand.

Seeing that Naruto had the situation down, Gamabunta dispersed. " **Not bad brat.** " Being his leaving statement.

Naruto walked over to Gaara, only to pause as the remaining sand that wasn't waterlogged was forming around her, as a last ditch effort to ward him off.

Naruto scoffs and swats the remaining sand away, ready to claim his prize. "Welp, that was all I needed help from you for."

"Aw." Gin pouted. "I hoped to see more of the real world."

"I'll summon you some other time." Naruto said casually as Gin dispersed. A quick check with his chakra sensing showed that no one was around. A quicker casting of the attention dispersing genjutsu ensured he wouldn't be interrupted yet. He wasn't sure if the genjutsu was necessary, what with the war still going on, but better safe than sorry.

"Are you going to kill me?" Gaara growled, looking up to her victorious opponent.

"Nope." Naruto grinned widely as he leaned down. "I've been waiting to do this the second I've met you."

Gaara's exhausted and pained eyes furrowed in confusion, before widening in shock as Naruto sat on Gaara's stomach. A pungent aroma filled her nostrils, the scent making her head spin. "What are you doing?!"

Her answer came quickly as Naruto grabbed her top and rolled it off, being sure not to tear it too badly. "Can't have find out what I did." He thought. Of course there was some difficulty in doing so, but it was owed almost entirely to their position on the floor, which made peeling Gaara's top off rather difficult. Gaara's actual attempts at resistance played little role in affecting Naruto's aims, other than to limit his actions to one hand lifting her shirt up while the other clasped her wrists together.

Naruto decided to have his first orgasm with no clones this time. He wanted to taste his first jinchuriki the normal way. Gaara's top soon came off completely. A sizable bust, barely contained by a rather unflattering beige bra, sprung from her body. They weren't that large, but seemed abnormally so on the redhead's small frame. "Any bigger and they'd practically look malformed. Is that a thing with all jinchuriki?"

"My previous hosts were rather large-chested, but at an notably older age." Kyūbi admitted.

"All well," Naruto sighed, now slipping off her pants. "Questions for later."

Gaara stared up at her assailant with her head swimming is assorted emotions. Fear. Anger. Hatred. Shock. Disgust. Panic. Weakness...which was a foreign sensation. While she was somewhat aware of the risks of being captured as a kunoichi, or even as a ninja in general, her father never went into specifics with her, not believing she would experience it herself with Shukaku protecting her. And for good reason. Until she came here, nothing got through her sand powers, but now, most of her sand was waterlogged and useless, and was left couldn't get through Naruto's chakra cloak, despite him toning it down to avoid burning her.

Soon, she was left completely nude. With one hand keeping her wrists bound, Naruto played around with her tits. He fondled and groped the tits, occasionally flicking at the nipples with her fingers, playing with the first shortstack he'd gotten his hands on.

"I'll kill you, you _\- mmmhph?"_ Naruto lips pressed up against Gaara's. His fat tongue swelled up and licked across her mouth as he french-kissed her hard. She continued to struggle, pinned and exhausted though she was, powerless though she was, even though her movements only further excited the man atop her, grinding her thighs against his rigid phallus, deepening and prolonging this contact. She shivered as liquid started leaking from her cunt. She quickly tried to bite his tongue once she got her bearings, only to miss as Naruto slipped back out of her mouth.

"S-stop!" She snapped, her frustration and embarrassment rising as Naruto continued to caress her. "Stop that!"

In near direct defiance to her orders, he rose off her and plunged his fingers in her vagina. A gasp of pleasure struck through Gaara as she felt the fingers dive into her intimate opening. Naruto chuckled as her sounds became louder, more shameless, but she didn't care. He had uncovered her buried lust and nothing could hide it from him now, as with each passing moment he found more and more accurately exactly what he needed to do to make the unrepentant murderer his first jinchuriki slut.

After several minutes of Naruto's treatment, Gaara's fluids gushed around his fingers with each thrust, which was aided by the girl jerking her hips involuntarily to her captor's grip. Blinding ecstasy surged through her body as she squealed like a pig. Her squirming caused her breasts to jiggle and shake enticingly. And when it ended, she dropped to the ground, what little energy in her completely spent. "What...was that?"

"An orgasm." Naruto explained. "It's what happens when a bitch like you is being treated properly."

If Gaara had the energy, she would have crushed him on the spot for calling her a bitch. As it was she could only look up and glare. Even this backfired on her as she saw Naruto slip on his pants, revealing his long, girthy, demon charged cock. Gaara's mouth went dry at the sight. "What is that!?" She shrieked, trying to inch away.

"Good lord." Naruto snorted, casually pulling her back. "Didn't your dipshit dad teach you _anything_ about sex? This is a cock, what guys use to pound girls into submissive sluts, what I'm going to do to you."

With no more wait, Naruto thrusts into her, eliciting a gasp of pain and pleasure. "It hurts!" Gaara thought, her mouth unable to function as it opens up in a silent scream. Tears spilled out as she twitched around his monstrous member.

Naruto retracts, causing another spasm from Gaara, her back arching as she felt the sudden onrush of new sensations she had never felt before. The pain is met with relief however, as her pliable walls stretch back to their original size. Gaara almost breathes a sigh of relief, but halfway her throat it turns into a scream as Naruto once again pushes forward.

* * *

"Fuck!" Shukaku roared, looking up in vain. This was not a good day for Shukaku. He just managed to get out of the world and kick ass, and he got sucked back in almost immediately. "And I can't feel the brat at all anymore!"

"That would be my doing, Shukaku."

"Wha?" Shukaku looked down to see his fellow bijū, Kurama, behind his cell, chuckling confidently.

"YOU?!" Shukaku yelled, rushing at his bars and trying to claw the fox's face off. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I am merely inserting my presence in your seal." Kurama states casually. "Blocking off your mind from your host's. Having a seal that binds to a body without really binding me has its perk"

"...Are you going to kill me?" Shukaku growls, very aware of the dire situation he and Gaara were in.

"No." Kurama said casually, surprising the tanuki. "I'm actually planning to get some help from you."

" _You_ want _my_ help?!" Shukaku roared, his rage rattling through the cell. "Why should I help you?!"

"The fact that I _can_ kill you is one reason." Kurama stated, stilling Shukaku's tongue. "But another is that my human and I want to rule."

"Rule?" Shukaku asked.

"Us bijū have been hunted down for too long. The hidden villages have hunted us, shoved us in there own, and treat our hosts like garbarge." Kyūbi growled. "I merely intend to get payback."

"Why not just break the seal, waste the village, and be done with it?" Shukaku snapped.

"Naruto, my host, wants to show up and punish all who mocked him," Kurama explained. "For me? I tried that, albeit against my will, and failed. What's worse, I nearly lost my soul to the shinigami." Shukaku paled at that. "No, I need to take my vengeance silently and from the sidelines. What's more?"

"Death is too quick." Kyūbi continued. "A few swings of my tails, some bijūdamas, and then they would be gone forever. The humans of this village deserve worse, and I deserve more. _This..._ is going to be so much better. Besides, getting shoved in a seal every time your human dies and working with a new one gets rather tired. And that's not counting the fact that Naruto was the only one who took the deal."

"..." Shukaku frowned. What Kurama was stating sounded admittedly interesting. However, why stop there?

"And the other villages?" Shukaku asked.

"You asking I conquer them as well?" Kurama grinned widely, now knowing Shukaku was interested.

"There are more bijū than there are hidden villages." Shukaku thought. "We could pull it off if we got all of us together."

"Are you saying we have a deal?" Kurama asked, raising his paw.

Shukaku knew that he didn't really have a choice, if Kurama wasn't really sealed and could use all of his power, he could easily kill the tanuki right now if he refused. Plus, getting back at the humans with no chance of being ripped out and sealed in a teapot again sounded very intriuging.

"You better know what you're doing, jackass." Shukaku glowered and shook the paw, the bijū alliance sent in stone.

"Good." Kurama grinned a fanged grin. "Now once my host tames your's, I have a trick you'll want to use."

* * *

"Damn you," Gaara breathed. "DAMN YOU!"

She began struggling again, thrashing even more madly than before. Naruto fucked her regardless, his massive cock plundering her fertile body with no sense of mercy or restraint.

Time after time the thrusts, and Gaara screams and snarls from the pain and humiliation. But not a single hair on her body so much as considers surrendering. She kicked wildly, or tried to. She turned her mind inward, reaching deep inside, groping for the Ichibi's power, trying to find her 'mother's' power. "If only I could just – _move_ – I'd get out of here; I'd kill him – if only Mother would respond –"

"I'm gonna blow a huge load!" Naruto roared, but she didn't hear him at that point, too occupied with trying to bring the demon's chakra to her. "MOTHER! KILL HIM! RIP HIM APART! GIVE ME HIS BLO-"

Gaara's thoughts came to a screeching halt as warm fluids suddenly burst inside her. She partly moaned, partly howled, partly whimpered at this sensation, as she felt her womb flooded with Naruto's seed.

With almost no cum being able to exit due to the the giant plug that was Naruto's knot, Gaara's womb inflated slightly. The jinchuriki almost fainting from the pain and pressure.

Naruto moaned himself as he blew his load as harder than he ever had. Maybe it was because she was his first jinchuriki, maybe it was because she was harder than anyone else at that point, maybe it was the feeling of conquering this twisted mirror. Either way, it was the greatest orgasm of his life, and he had some pretty insane orgasms at this point.

Gaara's eyes half rolled up in her head as Naruto's enormous orgasm ripped the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced from her. Femcum squirted out around the beastly cock, her inner walls clamping down around that monstrous shaft like a silken vice as she bucked atop him.

Naruto grinned, loving the sensations of her insides rippling up and down his cock, "Oooh! See, told you that you would love it," He said before pulling back, her cunt gripping him as he lifted her up his cock, "Now," Naruto whispered, leaning down. "Will you give in?"

"SHUT UP!" She roared, throwing her head forward in an absolutely vicious headbutt. An audible pop sounds out with a splatter of blood as Naruto's nose breaks. Dark satisfaction filled her at one-uping her rapist was short-lived, as Naruto gave a horrific grin at the sight.

"You still actually hurt me!" He said, a genuine laugh escaped his lips as he seemed to be amused about this fact, "Oh, I gotta admit, you are the best challenge I've gotten yet." Naruto quickly twisted his nose back in place, leaving his demon chakra to deal with the rest. "Sucks for you that it means jack shit."

Naruto's hands vanished into the pillowy depths of Gaara's mammaries as he continued thrusting, almost as completely as his cock sank into her sopping, juicy cunt. His thumbs slid over sensitive nipples and the defeated jinchuriki gasped, dark lips parting slightly. He grunted and abandoned the orb, using both hands to lift her bare legs in the air and spread them. With her legs obscenely wide, the angle of penetration was divine. Every single thrust hilted his cock deep into her, and Gaara wasn't sure how much longer she can hold on.

A particularly loud shriek came out of her as she felt Naruto bust through her cervix and into her womb. A quick tug of her nipples made the shriek even louder.

Suddenly his hands were away from her tits. Gaara yelped as Naruto hoisted her ass into the air and slapped it hard. The sound of a hand on soft flesh rung out through the battlefield, followed quickly by the insane girl's intake of air. Naruto slapped her again, this time punctuating the action with a rough thrust, and his groan intertwined with Gaara's gasp.

"I'm gonna fuck you pregnant." He growled, and she let out another cry. She tried to regain her composure, panting out a retort through each grinding, slapping thrust. Gaara started to lose the ability to think as her mind cracked with every thrust, and the bloodlust and hatred that drove her for years that to crumble, and remaining sanity with it. She could barely breathe, much less think, as he used her body for his own, sick desires. Every time that monstrous shaft plunged into her, a little more of her mental facilities cracked.

"Stah, stuh, stop!" She shrieked, legs rigid in the air, bones stiff and toes wiggling in mind-shattering pleasure.

"If you don't….I'll...I'll" Again she as struggling to keep her tongue in her mouth, her words slurred and thick. Naruto's hips thrusting into her's hard enough to crack the ground around them.

"You'll what?" Naruto taunted, starting to reach his second orgasm, his balls churning with powerful sperm. Gaara gasped and yelped as she watched as his cock borrowed and disappeared inside her stretched-out pussy again and again, so fast it seemed like he was both balls deep in her and pulling out at almost the same time. Soon, her body betrayed her, spasming and contorting as it was rocked by another orgasm, and a strong one at that.

Her mind shattered completely, her rage and madness falling in the face of Naruto's superior demonic power and libido. She tightened her legs around her captor, finally showing subservience to her new master.

"Oh, that is much better," Naruto smirked, sweat starting to bead at his brow as he fucked her. "Now Gaara, I want to ask again. You'll _what?_ "

"I'll...I'll..." Gaara gasped, trying to get air in her lungs to speak. "I'll kiss you..."

Naruto just grinned at that, another girl had been fucked into submission, and a jinchuriki at that. He had made his greatest conquest and planned to finish it in style.

Naruto leaned down, kissing Gaara full on the mouth and he slammed down one last time, making sure to get as deep as possible before he came in her. Salvo after salvo of virile demon sperm burst in her womb, intending to attack and fertillize her eggs. All the while, the two jinchuriki french-kissed each other, tongues swirling around each other in a bout of pure lust.

When Kamui was finally done, he pulled out of her and took a moment to enjoy the defeated woman beneath him. Her long red hair was splayed out behind her head, and her cunt leaked a fountain of sperm. Kamui's cum spilled from within her, pooling on the dry ground. He gave a nod of satisfaction, and then motioned her upright.

"Get up."


	18. Chapter 18: The Aftermath

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds hovering over. It was likely about to rain today.

"How fitting." Naruto thought bitterly as he stood in military rows with his team in front of the Hokage tower, dressed in the heavy black mourning clothes. To think, he'd been on the top of the damn world yesterday, he had fucked and claimed Gaara, his first jinchuriki and the second daughter of the Kazekage, and was being filed in as a P.O.W. with the first.

And he couldn't find any pleasure in it all. Not with Sarutobi dead and buried.

The invasion fell through something fierce without the element of surprise. Most of the Suna was taken care of a few hours into the fight. Especially once word got through that the 4th was offed by Orochimaru himself. The Sound ninja was dealt with rather easily as well. Despite Orochimaru's men wreaking some damage to the village, the number advantage was too big to overcome, and Konoha won mostly unscathed.

Keyword being "mostly".

Naruto looked over at the framed photographs displayed on the table. Naruto saw Sarutobi's was in pride of place in the center, barely registering the other pictures adorning the table.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage," Homura Mitokado began, standing at the head of the lines of shinobi with the other elder, Koharu Utatane. "But all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so our village would survive."

For the first time in a very long time, Naruto felt tears fighting to get loose, his eyes stinging and itchy as he somehow managed to hold them all back. He hadn't cried in almost forever. He was convinced that it had been beaten out of him years ago. Not the best time to be proven wrong.

Kyūbi was irritated by his tenant's sorrow, the feelings echoing through him as well. Even so, he stayed quiet and refrained from talking about it, quite aware of the pain of losing a father figure, even if millennia had dulled that pain somewhat.

Naruto could hear a kid he knew was Sarutobi's grandson break down in tears at the same time rain started pouring down. Iruka-sensei crouched down beside him, breaking decorum to try and comfort his student. He looked up into the clouds, trying to wash out his tears on his face. A quick shake of his head quickly flung the water off.

Sakura put on a hard on his shoulder, hoping to comfort her master in some way. "You okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto returned the gesture, somewhat grateful for the affection. Even if she was forcefucked into obedience, feeling his first crush's kindness helped his mood immensely, as fucked up as that sounds.

"… and even though we have suffered a loss, we have survived." Koharu continued. "We will _keep on_ surviving. Our Will of Fire burns brightly and will continue to burn for as long as we keep fighting…"

"You know," Sasuki added. "If you want, I could help you kill that snake for the old man if you want."

Naruto blinked. He was aware that he and Sasuki had been getting closer as of late, but she had warmed up to him more than he expected.

"Th-Thanks," Naruto replied, the lump in his throat shrinking somewhat.

"Guys," Kakashi frowned. "Orochimaru is an incredibly dangerous ninja, and he has you two in his sights already. There is no way I'm letting you hunt him down."

"I didn't mean _now_." Sasuki snapped. "I meant when we're S-class ninja. Besides, you want him dead too, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Kakashi replied. "It'd be easier to count the number of people in this village that _don't_ want the man dead. But you're the last Uchiha and my student. I plan to keep you safe for as long as I'm able. Not to mention, vengeance isn't always the answer."

"I know." Naruto snapped. "I thought you'd be happier to see your students getting along."

Kakashi frowned. "I am." He said. "But I hardly think Sarutobi would want you dying in an attempt to avenge him."

Naruto scowled as Kakashi hit a sore spot. "I know! It's just...damn it!" The lump in his throat got bigger. "I knew that the man was willing to risk his life for this village, but I never thought it would actually happen! He was the God of Shinobi for crying out loud!"

"Sarutobi was far out of his prime in that fight. And Orochimaru was an S-rank ninja regardless. Shinobi must always be prepared for the death of friends and family." Kakashi explained, his tone taking a much softer tone than his usual lecturing. "Our job requires one to risk their lives practically once a week. The best way to honor those that die is to remember them. I hope that made sense."

"When one dies," Homura added appropriately. "What makes them remembered is what they have done and who knew them. Who they've killed. Who they've loved. And everyone in between."

"...I think I do." Naruto sighed, his eyes no longer stinging. "I still want that snake dead though. "

"I know. There is nothing I can say that will change that." Kakashi replied. "I lost a lot of people in my life and I felt the same as you and Sasuki felt. And while I never got the chance to avenge my friends, I know people who tried...and most of the time, it didn't end well."

Sasuki filed that tidbit for later, not wanting to press the issue and bring down the mood again. She really didn't agree with Kakashi's subtle suggestions to give up on revenge, especially considering how long she had gone through life with only that as a goal. Even so, she could see that Kakashi was trying to be nice and trying to stop them from getting themselves killed.

Eventually, the funeral ended and everyone went home. Naruto walked away in a much better mood, his with his teammates talking out the misery of the death of one of his only loved ones.

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage's tower, still somewhat uncomfortable with the lack of Sarutobi in it. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were sitting in the Hokage's desk, the latter two also uncomfortable with the situation.

There was a moment of silence before Danzo began. "Do you all know why you're here?" He asked.

"My request for Haku, Karin, Temari, and Gaara for concubines most likely," Naruto replied. "I plan to rebuild the Uzumaki clan someday and I obviously have to propagate my bloodline to do so."

"Not inaccurate," Kyūbi smirked.

"The request is rather extreme itself," Koharu stated. "It will certainly rattle people that know you. Not to mention Suna demanding their bijū back." Danzo frowned at the statement, having no intention of handing the Ichibi over.

Naruto blinked. "Wait, why the hell should we give Gaara back?"

Homura frowned at the language. "The Bijū were originally used by the First Hokage as bargaining chips to stabilize relationships and treaties with the other villages. He gave them the Bijū as a sign of trust."

"Well, that warrants even less reason to give them back." Naruto snapped. "The Bijū were given as a sign of trust. Sand broke that trust when they allied with Sound and tried to destroy the village. Is it not our right to take back what was freely given? Just because we're the nice village doesn't mean we should just leave them off with a slap on the wrist. Plus, two Jinchuuriki will ensure no one else tries to attack us."

Danzo was a master of hiding and killing his emotions. The small smile he wore was the equivalent of an open-toothed grin. He very clearly approved of Naruto's reasoning. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Even so, you are a fresh chūnin. The civilian council, in particular, will object." Homura argued.

"They'll have to deal with it," Naruto said. "Most of the village is going to find out who captured Gaara anyway. There's no way no one sensed the fight between two jinchūriki."

"That would disavow some of the discontents," Homura admitted. "Even so, a fresh chūnin getting four concubines will be fought against, especially considering your reputation."

"Can you tell us that you will be able to handle the backlash of this?" Danzo stated. He really didn't care much about Temari as long as she could be used as leverage against Suna for more power. Gaara, on the other hand, was a second jinchūriki. A great asset that was foolishly mishandled by her village. And they wondered why they had money problems. He just needed to get the boy to back off and bring Gaara in ROOT.

Naruto was mildly apprehensive of using his trump card. He barely knew more about it than him getting the fox shoved inside of him at birth at the cost of Kushina's and Minato's lives. Even so, he had no intention of just letting his first jinchūriki go. "Well, we could just reveal my lineage."

A tense silence followed that statement as the elders processed. "...What." Danzo said, his previous good mood completely gone.

"I know the fourth is my dad," Naruto stated.

The reaction was incredible. Homura and Koharu let out sharp, alarmed gasps as they knew what the boy knew. Danzo himself narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, his previously calm and calculating expression instead filled with an undeniably angry sense of curiosity.

"How did you get that knowledge?" Danzo asked coldly.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said simply. "His summons, to be exact." He filed away the shock of the elders as proof that he shouldn't have known this. "If people know I'm Minato's kid, everyone will tolerate bending the rules for me. In fact, many people will back off to avoid a civil war."

Danzo cursed Jiraiya in his head. The boy will get a huge amount of political power if this goes well and he couldn't think of a way to deter him...Danzo's eyes widened as a great rebuttal came to mind. "Wait, there's still Iwa."

"That could be dealt with easily," Koharu stated, inadvertently shooting Danzo's last grab for the Ichibi in the foot. "We already beat back Suna after they dropped a jinchūriki in the village. If word gets out that we have the son of the fourth and a jinchūriki capable of a full possession in our midst, the other villages will decide against shaking the hornet's nest too quickly, if at all, giving us time to prepare for if they do."

Naruto smirked. "Is that everything?"

Danzo tried to think of something but failed. "...It is."

"Good." Naruto stood back up and stretched, some tired from the political meeting. Even so, he's rather glad he did this. Aside from getting Temari and Gaara, he got the ability to build up his harem with less suspicion. Also, he managed to lay his hand in politics, an area he's been woefully inexperienced in.

"One last thing," Danzo stated. "I was going on having a trainer for you and Gaara to control your jinchūriki powers. I had planned to run things through with Sarutobi after the exams, but he died."

Naruto was intrigued. While he didn't have the problem of Kyūbi trying to take over his body, he did have trouble training them. There were no places he could be that wouldn't send sensors into a frenzy. A problem that made beating Gaara a lot harder. A jinchūriki with more tails could seriously beat him into the ground if he doesn't have enough time. Fixing that problem will undo many headaches. Even so..."Why not Kakashi?"

"Kakashi will be focused on Sasuki and her sharigan." Danzo reasoned. "Plus, his bloodline is more built for handling demon chakra."

"Okay. What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Yamato," Danzo said simply.

Naruto nodded. "Bye. And thanks." The elders nodded back.

"Meeting adjourned," Koharu stated.

* * *

It was going to be a great improvement to the apartment he had. That, he was sure of. It was on the outskirts of the Leaf Village, at the base of a mountain, a scenic place for a new clan to flourish. The house would be done in a week or two, and the news of Naruto's lineage would be revealed then. Jiraiya was super ticked when Naruto told him.

"If you wanted a harem, I could've gotten you one, brat!" Jiraiya roared.

"You're just jealous that I got one younger than you did." Naruto snarked.

"No, I'm-well yes actually, I'm jealous as all hell." Jiraiya raged. "But that's not the point! Why did you have to go to Danzo, of all people?!"

Naruto frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? He was an adviser of the old man right?"

"Yes. But also an incredibly dangerous war hawk." Jiraiya said. "There is no low he wouldn't sink to. No travesty he wouldn't commit to wiping out threats to the village. No mind he wouldn't pervert. He's wanted to make you a superweapon since you were born, and Sarutobi constantly stopped him."

Naruto frowned at the knowledge. "If he's so dangerous, why did Sarutobi make him an adviser?"

"Partly so he could keep an eye on him." Jiraiya rambled. "Partly because he is a genuinely brilliant strategist. But mostly because Sarutobi was the only person that could reason with Danzo. They were childhood friends and went through things that no amount of paranoia or malice could break apart. Sarutobi kept the man stable."

"And now he's dead." Naruto finished, now realizing the problem. "Shit, what now?"

"Now? You lay low and stay in your house." Jiraiya warned. "Don't let anyone you don't know in."

Naruto frowns at effectively being put on house arrest, but concedes, not wanting to go up against a man that has been a ninja for as long as Danzo has. He knew from the old man that a ninja as active for as long as Sarutobi was is a dangerous man, not to be taken lightly. "Okay, could you run over to the construction site of my new house and look for any seals or traps then? And supervise my training with Yamato?"

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"Danzo wanted me to train my bijū powers with someone," Naruto explained. "He said it was someone that could handle demon with a bloodline of sorts."

Jiraiya froze. He knew of only two bloodlines built for fighting bijū and the sharigan was one of them. If the conclusion he was coming to was right, then Naruto would be in deeper shit than he thought to go alone.

"Damn." Jiraiya thought. "Okay. Just don't go near this Yamato guy without me, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Looks like you're finally taking this godfather job seriously."

Jiraiya sighed, feeling really old all of a sudden. "I kinda have to. I have no reason to leave you alone now. Especially considering the issue you've gotten yourself in. Seriously, didn't you think it was weird that you merely talked to Sarutobi's advisers and not other members of the village?"

"The civilian council hates me." Naruto snapped. "They would've denied my request no matter what I said. They might have even tried to kill Gaara to rid the world of another 'demon'." Naruto gave his last word huge air quotes.

"Fair point," Jiraiya admitted. "But still."

"Ugh." Naruto sighed. Between the funeral, the meeting with the elders and this little debacle, he was utterly exhausted. All he wanted to go home and fuck one of his sluts. Probably Sakura since most of his harem was in custody and he couldn't leave the house. Although, he'd have to be extra careful with making sure no one saw it now that there might be jōnin watching them 24/7.

Naruto walks away, waving Jiraiya goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, ya old coot."

Jiraiya nodded, planning on having a few words with Danzo. "See ya brat."

* * *

Naruto locked the door behind him, intending to take his frustrations on Tsubaki. A quick check around with Kin sensor abilities gave no indication of anyone he didn't know to be here. With a sigh of relief, the boy walks around to find Tsubaki. It doesn't take long as she's merely in the bedroom tidying things up.

"Master." Tsubaki beamed as she saw Naruto. "Have your plans gone well?"

Naruto grimaced. "More or less. We're getting a better house in a week. However, I've caught the attention of a rather dangerous individual. He might be on my side, but he more likely just want a puppet jinchūriki."

Tsubaki paled at the thought, but it was quickly dismissed. "It doesn't matter," Naruto explained. "We just have to lay lower. Also, I should up my training a bit. But first, I need some _serious_ downtime."

Tsubaki smiled sultrily at the last statement, very aware of Naruto's idea of downtime is. She quickly stripped down into her birthday suit. Naruto also unclothed, grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them and his boxers down, letting his hard dick pop out of its confines.

Within a second, the shinobi widow was sucking at his member like a vacuum cleaner. Tsubaki slid him right down her throat with ease, not gagging even once as she bobbed her head up and down on his length like the champion cock sucker he made.

Although she did once Naruto grabbed her by the head and thrust forward into her throat. "Damn I needed this." Naruto thought. While the support from his team had helped greatly, being able to vent his frustrations like this was simply satisfying after those meetings with Danzo and Jiraiya. With an absent thought, Naruto also laid the same 2 genjutsu he did in the restroom with Sakura, the threat of being watched still clear in his mind.

With a mixture of a growl and a groan, Naruto thrusts forward, all the way down Tsubaki's gullet. Then he begins to cum right then and there, down the widow's throat. Her eyes go wide, and her cheeks bulge out for a moment, before gulping down the sperm in bulk, not a drop leaking out of her mouth.

A moment later, Naruto's hot seed lands in her belly and the kunoichi kneeling before him climaxes on the spot, orgasming explosively as her eyes very nearly roll back in her head, right then and there. Naruto grins, his cock hardening even more at the slutty image. He then walked over to the bed and laid himself on it.

"On the bed, Tsubaki. You're going to fuck yourself on my cock."

Tsubaki's eyes widen in excitement as she leaps on the bed and straddling his lap. lined his cock up with her needy slit and then promptly shoved herself down onto his cock. Taking him in deep, she just decided to lose control and shove forward, her ass bouncing aggressively atop his lap with urgent need. "You're filling me up again!" The older woman shrieked. "You're so well endowed, so good!" She wasn't about to slow down now for anything as the wetness and heat were that sucking Naruto's cock had ignited within her a desire to get fucked hard.

He grins at the compliment, spanking her ass as she bounces. She squeals and speeds up with every consecutive blow to her ass. Slowly but surely, Naruto reddens Tsubaki's buttocks. Once they're a nice, bright, angry shade of red, he grabs those asscheeks and fucking her himself.

His powerful, deep thrusts soon send into an insane orgasm, one that quickly spirals into many. Various squeals and yells come out of Tsubaki as she's wrecked on Naruto's cock. Naruto loses track of just how many times Tsubaki cums on his cock before the clenching and tightening of her cunt muscles milk his release out of him. His cock erupted inside of her, spewing hot shots of messy, thick cum that flooded into her waiting hole, making her cry out for more as he seeded her and refused to slow down. He continued to pound her through his orgasm, sloshing the deluge of cum inside of her.

"There's so much cum inside of me now," Tsubaki whined, biting her lip as Naruto pulled out of her well-fucked cunt, only to freeze as she felt him spread her buttocks and place the cock in her ass. "Wha-"

"We're not finished." Naruto rumbled, before slamming his cock into her asshole. The various pounding said asshole got and the lube his cum made, he was able to shove almost the whole thing inside her. Tsubaki lets out a squeal and a moan as her back unconsciously arch upwards in response, eyes going wide from sensory overload.

As Naruto begins to fuck her ass, all nice and cleaned up in preparation for this moment, Tsubaki's eyes roll back in her head yet again as she experiences another orgasm. This time the climaxes don't stop, as she remembers in rapid succession all the times her Master has taught her where she really belonged before now.

Soon enough Naruto was battering foot-long pumps of her hips into that ass, her hypnotic fuck-globes jiggling about with a life of their own, the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh mingling with Tsubaki's insensate groans and driving Naruto to new heights of ecstasy. Her dress is torn and she's covered in sweat in no time. In short, the beautiful woman doesn't look like much of a trained kunoichi after around ten minutes of her Master's dick buried in her ass. Instead, she just looks like a whore, a happy little anal cum slut, desperate to please the young blonde boy plowing her senseless.

When he finally cums inside of her, Tsubaki squeals one last time around his hand and then slumps forward onto the desk as he pulls his fingers from her throat and his cock from her ass. She lays there, prostrates on the floor until suddenly a hand is in her hair. Her head is lifted up and the messy dick, covered in remnants of his cum load, smacks across her cheek.

She opens wide and sticks out her tongue, and her Master shoves his member into her mouth. Tsubaki smiles as best she can as she happily cleans it off, eyes half-shut the entire time, but tongue and lips stick working hard to please the young man using her as nothing more than his cum dump.

"Aaah." Naruto sighed, relieved of the day's tension. "I needed that. Thank you, Tsubaki."

"I aim to please, master," Tsubaki stated.

Ding-Dong

Naruto and Tsubaki turn to the door as it rings. "Who is that?" Tsubaki asked. She didn't expect anyone to come here at the moment.

"I don't know." Naruto frowned, half-expecting the ninja Jiraiya warned him about. He tapped into his abilities to see what was on the other side of the door...and immediately went pale. "Tsubaki. We got to go."

"Wha-" Tsubaki's eyes widened as she saw Naruto's panicked face. "Master? Who is at the door?"

"I don't know." Naruto swallowed as he felt out the 2 at the door. One wasn't that different from a normal ninja's chakra, although there was a definite edge to it. However, the other was _enormous_. Bigger than Gaara when she was channeling _Shukaku's_ chakra. "But it is _definitely_ no one we know."

"Oh." Tsubaki paled, before running through some hand signs and sinking into the floor. She may have been doing little else than cleaning and fucking these days but years of training don't simply fade away. Naruto tried to follow after her, only for the door to suddenly burst in. A hasty replacement avoided a few kunai thrown at him.

"Well, that's not very polite." A voice chuckled. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he saw the attackers. The ninja with the insane chakra reserves looked almost like a shark, with blue skin, sharp teeth, and even gills.

The other was a fairly tall man of fair complexion. He had onyx eyes, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He actually looked oddly similar to Sasuki.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto roared at the intruders.

"Kisame is my name." The shark looking dude chuckled. "And my partner here is Itachi."

"Naruto, it would best if you came out right now." The newly named Itachi stated, his calm tone doing little to hide the underlying threat.

Naruto glared at the 2 ninjas. He had a serious hunch that these guys didn't work for Danzo. They seemed far too willing to attack him to be from Konoha-.

"Uchiha!" Kyūbi roared in rage, giving Naruto a mild headache.

"Kyūbi, what the hell?!" Naruto snapped at the sudden distraction, nearly being struck by more kunai and frantically retaliating with wind bullets.

"The human-looking one!" Kyūbi raged, nearly slamming into the walls of the mindscape. "He's an Uchiha!"

"What?" Naruto growled in his head, suddenly noticing the red glint in the stoic ninja's eyes. "Shit!" He growled, scrambling his chakra to release any potential genjutsu he got hit with. "I thought they were all killed off and Sasuki was the only one left!"

"As did I." The beast snarls. "Apparently not."

Kisame chuckled as he closed in on the jinchuriki. "You're a rather slippery kid, aren't you? Itachi, can I cut this kid's legs off? It'll make catching him easier." When he got no response, he turned to his partner in confusion, seeing him looking off into the hallway. "Itachi?"

"It has been a long time, Sasuki," Itachi stated, catching Naruto's attention.

"Sasuki?" Naruto asked. While he couldn't see his teammate with the large shark dude blocking his way, he could sense Sasuki's chakra pretty close. Her chakra had a noticeable similarity to Itachi's and a few pieces started to lock in place.

"Itachi- _neesan,_ " Sasuki growled with unfettered malice, confirming Naruto's suspicions. Using the sudden distraction of his teammate's appearance, Naruto made a shadow clone in the hallway and replaced himself with it to get out of Kisame's grasp.

Not that Kisame seemed to mind, clearly intrigued by the sharigan eyed, murderous glare Sasuki was giving her apparent brother. "Itachi, who is this kid?" He asked.

"...My younger sister." Itachi stated factually, not seeming to care about the hand signs said sister was making.

"That's odd." Kisame wondered. "I was aware that the Uchiha clan was massacred in its entirety. By you." Naruto paled somewhat, not just at the realization of what happened to Sasuki, but the fact that she was about to pick a fight with the guy that destroyed the strongest clan of Konoha in one night.

"It's just as you said _brother_ ," Sasuki continued, spitting out the word brother like a curse. "I've waited and trained for so long. And focused all my strength on one goal." The birds chirping and the bright light of a Chidori appeared in her hand. "To see you DEAD!" She roared, charging the mass murderer at full sprint. "It ends here! Now DIE!"

"Wait!" Naruto roared in vain, there was no way Itachi wouldn't be able to dodge and counter such an obvious attack. The girl was almost begging to get killed. "Stop! You idiot!"

Sasuki either didn't listen or didn't care, as she thrust her hand forward with the full intent to run her brother through on it. To Naruto's surprise, rather than replace himself or perform some other evasive maneuver, Itachi caught the attack with his bare hands, stopping the limb turned lance in its tracks.

"...The fuck?" Naruto gaped at seeing the same jutsu that punched through Gaara's sand shield halted so casually.

"Foolish little sister." Itachi chided his hard clasping tightly around Sasuki's. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Despite her pain, Sasuki merely smirked. "Of course not." That was the only warning Itachi got before Sasuki exploded into blue electricity. Despite the speed and range of the range, Itachi was easily able to jump out of the blast radius of the clone...right into the path of the second Sasuki charging at him with a second Chidori in hand.

"DIE!" Sasuki roared, right about to spear Itachi through the head...only for the head to vanish into crows. "What?"

Seeing this last trick managed to shake Naruto out of his stupor, leading him to rush to Sasuki's side. "That might the most insane thing you've done yet." He growled as Kisame started to move again. "And coming from me, that's saying something. Where did you even that jutsu?"

"Shut up and move!" Sasuki snapped as Kisame went the offensive.

The two ninjas jumped out of the way of Kisame's sword swing before bounding down the hallway. "Oh no, you don't!" Kisame roared, forming seals and spitting out a shark made of water. A shark that Naruto diverts via a burst of Bijū chakra.

"Aahh..." Kisame smirked, seeing their true objective rear its head as a cloak formed around Naruto. "There it is."

"There it is?" Naruto thought. "Kyūbi, are these guys after you?"

"Most likely," Kyūbi replied. "There aren't many reasons for experienced missing-nin to bust into a hidden village."

"That cloak again," Sasuki growled as they ran, looking for any sign of her brother. "What is that power, Naruto?"

"Not the time-awk!" Naruto yelped as Itachi dropkicked him out of nowhere.

"Naruto!" Sasuki rushed to her friend's aid, only to be sucker-punched in the solar plexus, dropping to the ground almost out cold.

"Naruto wields the power that the Akatsuki needs." Itachi droned as he turned Naruto over, forcing him to look into his eyes. "And we will have it."

Upon eye contact, Naruto's eyes dilated as Kyūbi's shroud around him vanished. His voice also dissipated from Naruto's mind as well. "Kyūbi!" Naruto growled angrily, "You bastard."

"The sharigan has the innate ability to control Bijū." Itachi boasted softly. "With my mastery, a demon cloak is useless against me."

"Bijū?" Sasuki thought, trying not to writhe in pain on the floor. "Is that the power Naruto's using?" Sasuki shook her head, she could address Naruto's power another time. Not it was time to act.

Itachi looked over at Sasuki, who was trying to get back up. "Do you plan to fight me in that condition?"

"I plan to stop you from harming my friends again." Sasuki snapped, getting a surprised look from Naruto. Despite dumping most of her chakra on 2 Chidoris, she stood up with her Sharingan eyes. "You killed everybody I ever loved before disappearing into the night. And now come back after no less than 5 years to kidnap one of my teammates. Not even a day after the 3rd's death. Do you expect me to just lie down while you kill more people again? While you ruin my _life_ again?!"

"No," Itachi said simply. "But I do expect your efforts to be useless. As useless as that faithful night."

Going by how something seemed to _snap_ in Sasuki's eyes, that was not the right response.

The result was actually rather subtle at first. She didn't scream or shout or anything. She didn't say anything else. But her expressions...Itachi picked his sister's murderous rage come out in full force.

First, her hands clenched.

Second, she started shaking.

Third, her eyes morphed into 3 tomoe, utterly burning with rage.

Finally, the curse mark activated, snaking out of Kakashi's containment seal and down her back and arm.

Naruto paled as Sasuki snapped her head, breathing a blast of flame directly him and Itachi. Thankfully, even in her demented rage, she aimed the flame to pass over Naruto's prone body and hit Itachi, who merely body flickered out of the way.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuki snarled, exploding in flame before rushing after Itachi in a mad dash.

"Damn!" Naruto growled, trying not to get up to follow, only to have to throw himself out of the way of sword slamming into the ground.

"Now, Now." Kisame chastised, pulling his blade back up as Itachi led the enraged Sasuki away. "This fight is none of our business."

"You clearly should have researched Konoha more before you barged in here," Naruto growled. "When a fellow Konoha ninja is in danger, we _make_ it our business."

"Well said brat."

Kisame stilled as he heard the voice come from the other side of the hallway.

Naruto on the other hand, almost sighed in relief as the speaker revealed himself in an explosion of smoke.

"Really now..." Jiraiya laughed, a random lady sloped on his shoulder. "Did you think you could distract me with a beautiful lady so easily? Fools! I do not fall for the charms of ladies! THEY FALL FOR MINE! WHEN YOU REACH A STATUS LIKE MINE, ALL WOMEN BOW AT YOUR RAW SEX APPEAL!"

"...Dude, this is like the _worst_ time." Naruto snapped at the asinine entrance.

"Heheheh." Kisame chuckled. "You're a bit late for the fun Jiraiya. I have doubts you outwitted us so easily."

"Gee, what gave it away?" Naruto sighed.

"Oi brat!" Jiraiya pouted. "Why are you wrecking my reputation by siding with the enemy?!"

"Fuck your reputation!" Naruto snapped. "Sasuki's in trouble!"

Fortunately, Jiraiya got serious rather quickly. "I know." With no hand signs, a clone popped up in the hallway and proceeded to charge Kisame with bulging cheeks.

Kisame had been making hand signs before Naruto made his outburst, and spit a geyser of water right as the clone spit napalm.

The two attacks clashed, both projectiles trying to push each other out of the way and for a second they seemed equal. However, Kisame's winning chakra nature pushed forward and crashed into the clone.

Kisame grinned as he saw the clone pushed back and eventually pop...only to reveal nothing.

"Wait, what?!" Kisame squawked before paling as a recent event ran across her memory. "Oh shit-"

Clang!

It was only thanks to his insane reflexes that stopped him from being chopped in half by the sword-wielding toad that popped up right behind him.

"So sorry, but we cannot stay." A smirking Jiraiya stated an equally smug Naruto behind him. "A young lady needs our help."

However, it was at that point that a scream of bloody murder ripped through the building, causing the two Konoha nin to freeze.

Naruto whipped around in a panic and burst down the halls, Jiraiya right behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened to see Itachi pinning Sasuki to the wall, the latter screaming her head off and thrashing in his grip.

"You bastard..." Naruto snarled, killing intent pouring out of him. "How dare you harm my teammate..." And all at once his intent spiked as he roared in fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!" And with that he shot off in the Uchiha's direction, charging the S-rank ninja full force.

"The hell you're slipping by me again brat!" Kisame roared, jumping over Jiraiya and rushing down Naruto.

"Nope!" Jiraiya yelped, going through a series of seals before slamming his hands on the ground. Instantly, the entire hallway's structure transformed from wood and paper to muscles and tissue. "Hidden Art. Toad Mouth Bind…" The man chuckled as Kisame and Itachi instantly went on guard. "Congratulations. You two are now officially my summon's dinner. I hope you're grateful Iwagama! These two are high-quality cuts!"

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled as the wall ripped Sasuki from his grasp. "We're leaving!"

"Tch..." Kisame pouted angrily, debating whether to grab Naruto as he ran and deciding against it. He could tell this jutsu was way too dangerous to risk being caught by. "I freaking hate getting cockblocked."

"Wind Release: Air Bullets!" Naruto roared, spitting a machine gun spread of air blasts at Itachi.

Itachi merely body flickered away, Kisame doing the same to appear next to him as they both ran like hell. As they ran towards the end of the hallway, the blue man noticed that the walls were converging on them. "Oi Itachi. These walls are moving pretty quickly… at this rate…" That was when he noticed his partner had his eyes closed for.

" _Amaterasu!"_

Jiraiya frowned as he ran past Naruto and Sasuke and turned the corner to see a giant hole in the wall laced with black fire where the 2 ninjas should be. "Damn it!" Jiraiya cursed, dispelling the summoning jutsu.

"Sasuki!" Naruto screamed as the wall spit the young Uchiha up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently to get a reaction...to no avail. "What the hell happened did that bastard do to you?!"

"She's catatonic," Jiraiya frowned as he looked over Sasuki. "Let me-"

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai roared as he smashed in Jiraiya's face before quickly paling as he saw who he kicked.

"What the fuck now?!" Naruto roared as he whipped around to face the perceived threat, only to deadpan at who it was.

"Ow!" Jiraiya cursed. "The fuck man?!"

"Er..." Gai chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I knew Itachi was around after what happened to Kakashi and took it upon myself to avenge my rival. I couldn't afford to risk looking him in the eyes, so I used my headband as a mirror to check where he was. I ended up mistaking you for him in my rush."

"If this is your way of saying sorry," Jiraiya growled. "It sucks!"

Gai shrunk under Jiraiya's pissed off gaze. "It was a simple misunderstanding."

"Simpleminded is more like it," Jiraiya snapped. "But never mind that now. Sasuki needs medical attention _stat._ "

"Wait!" Naruto screamed, alarming the others. "What happened to Kakashi?!"

"He tried to fight Itachi when he was infiltrating the village along with Kurenai," Gai explained. "And both were knocked out by a powerful genjutsu."

Naruto growled viscerally. "I'm going to fucking _kill_ him!"

Jiraiya paled. "Nononono _no._ I'm not letting you fight that monster."

"Don't worry," Naruto snapped. "I can't fight that yet. He'd crush me easily. But I'm going to get stronger, strong enough to rip him in half."

"What the hell happened to Kakashi's talk?!" Jiraiya snapped at him.

Naruto's murderous rage blinked out at that moment as Jiraiya's point hit home. "Damn it!" Naruto kicked out in frustration. "What the hell should I do then? Sit here and wait for him to attack us again?"

"I've seen too many people lose themselves in the pursuit of revenge," Jiraiya growled. "And I'll be damned if I let my godson do the same. I failed enough already!"

The admittance of his failure took the wind out of Naruto's rage. "...Fine."

"If I may interject," Gai said worriedly, catching Naruto and Jiraiya's attention. "I'm not sure our medical ninja are capable of fixing this kind of damage." Naruto paled at the implications. Was Sasuki going to wake up at all?

"I know," Jiraiya admitted. "If there's any consultation to this mess it's that I've just been assigned to finding our best medical ninja in history. Someone who could easily get Kakashi and Sasuki back in action."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Okay, who is this guy and why are you supposed to bring them back?"

Jiraiya gave a shit-eating grin. "First of all, she isn't a guy. She's the third of the Sanin, the world's best medic-nin, worst gambler, and the only woman who could resist my epic manly sexuality! Tsunade Senju!"

Gai's eyes bulged. "You're bringing her back? Why?!"

"Simple," Jiraiya said. "The council has nominated her to be the 5th Hokage!"

Now Naruto's eyes bulged. "WHAT?!"


End file.
